Behind The Lies
by ANP87
Summary: She is the one woman that rejected him and she loathes the sight of him. He can't stand her for rejecting him, but when they develop feelings for each other how long will they keep lying to themselves about it? Sorry for the wack summary.
1. She's Not That Into You

**A/N: This is my first Randy Orton story and I hope you all enjoy it.**

"Of all people why her?

That was his thoughts when he saw the one woman who rejected him. Randy was getting prepped for his photo shoot for the website and he noticed that the usual photographer was not there. When he asked about who was replacing the old photographer, he was not expecting her… Lauryn Jacobs, WWE Photographer.

She mentally cussed to herself when she saw him. He was everything she hated: cocky, arrogant, and full of himself, basically a real ass. She told herself to keep it professional and get this over with as soon as possible. She knew he did not like her and the feeling was mutual. She was the one girl that rejected Randy Orton even though he always said, "no one rejects Randy Orton. She remembered it just like yesterday.

"_Lauryn walked down the hallway with her red D3200 Nikon camera in tow, adjusting the red and white strap on her shoulder. She walked into catering, trying to get some food before everyone else got to it. _

_She sat down at a table eating her chicken salad when he spotted her. She was stunning. He's seen her out at the ring taking pictures during matches and he always thought she was breathtaking. She'd been around for almost 8 months and he's never gotten the chance or built up enough courage to go talk to her._ _"It's now or never Orton," he told himself. He didn't even know why he was nervous, women loved him._

_She could feel his gaze on her as he made his way over to her. She spotted him when he approached her. Despite the fact that she thought he was gorgeous, she'd heard about him and how he likes anything with a vagina. She decided she'd be nice until he gave her a reason not to be._

" _Can I sit down?"_

"_Feel free."_

_He sat down next to her taking in her appearance as he did. The cream colored sleeveless shirt that showed just enough of her mahogany skin; she had paired with a red skinny jeans fit her in all the right places. Her black hair or really dark brown he couldn't tell, was pulled into a ponytail with lose curls flowing down her right shoulder. He wondered how soft her hair would feel in his hands while he was yanking it while he had her on all fours._

" _I feel like I haven't gotten the chance to officially meet you. I've seen you out by the ring taking pictures but we've never had the pleasure to talk. My name is Randy Orton. May I ask what yours is?"_

"_My name is Lauryn." She extended her hand to shake his. He placed a soft kiss to her knuckles and her; the look on her face was one that was not amused. _

"_Is this what you do to every woman you meet?" she asked as she took the last bite of her chicken._

"_Well I am a gentleman. I was wondering if you'd like to maybe hangout or something? Maybe hangout on my bus."_

_Was he serious right now? He must have confused her with a lot of the ring rats that he hoards on there. _

"_I'd love to hangout on your bus if I felt like catching an STD." Her comment oozed sarcasm and he didn't know how to take her statement. It was so unexpected._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Come on Orton. I'm not stupid, you're a bigger man-whore than Punk and that's saying a lot. I know this is probably something you're not use to hearing but," she moved in close placing her one hand on the table and one on his chair leaning forward to make sure she was at eyelevel with him, "I'm not interested." _

"_What do you mean you're not interested? I'm Randy Orton. No one rejects Randy Orton."_

"_Well I'm Lauryn Jacobs and I just rejected Randy Orton." _

_She picked up her things and took them to the trash before. She took a swig of her water and looked at him, "have a nice day Mr. Orton." The smirk that graced her face as she left made his blood boil._

"_Well…you're not even that pretty," which was the biggest lie he'd told in months, everything about her was perfect. _

"_Ohh real nice comeback Orton. Didn't know we were in high school."_

"_You keep telling yourself you don't want me. You know you do."_

"_If that's what makes you sleep at night then keep telling yourself that."_

_He didn't know what he was expecting out of Lauryn, but the sarcasm and rejection was not it. "Who in the hell does she think she is?" he thought to himself. She had a cockiness about her that even some of the divas didn't have about them. He should be pissed and just move on, but her rejecting him only made him want her more._

The crew that was helping with the prep for the photo shoot had soon left, leaving Randy and Lauryn to themselves. She was thanking God this wasn't a drastic and long shoot.

"So Lauryn," her name coming out of his mouth made her cringe. "My offer still stands you know?"

"And my answer is still the same you know."

"You know what? You should be grateful that someone like me would give you the time of day."

She shook her head at his arrogance. She continued to snap away at him. His arms folded across his chest. His tattoos were glistening in the light do to the amount of oil on his body. His abs were defined and she'd never seen thighs like his. He was definitely a sight to see even if he was a jackass. "Hell no. I am not attracted to this clown," she told herself.

"I've had plenty of guys like you give me more attention than I want from them."

"What do you mean guys like me?"

"You know, arrogant," she was happy that Orton was photogenic and that she was already almost done with this shoot.

"I'm not arrogant."

"Ha and Bill Clinton 'did not sleep with that young intern.' You're arrogant, cocky, obnoxious and you think you're god's gift to women."

"I am."

She removed the camera from her face and rolled her eyes at him.

"Luckily, we're done here. I'll load these and you can pick out the ones you like."

She uploaded the pictures to her iMac and Randy stood behind her looking at the photos of him that were taken. He was way closer than she wanted him to be. She felt him rub his crotch on her backside.

"Really?"

"You know you like it," he whispered in her ear.

"Maybe I'd like it more if I felt more."

He growled at her insult and she smirked. He finally picked the pictures he wanted used for the site.

"Thank you Lauryn. Those pictures turned out amazing."

"They always do."

"Well aren't we humble?"

"You're the last person who should calling anyone out about being humble. But if you'd like I'll be The Sheik and I'll humble your ass." Her smirk never left her face as those words left her mouth. She really did want to humble him. Hell she wanted to give him a swift kick in the balls to be quite honest.

He stormed out of the room and she let out a huge sigh of relief when he left. Lauryn looked at the pictures that he picked out and started some minor editing on them. She'd never seen piercing blue eyes like his before. She LOATHED his type but good lord was that man beautiful. She heard a soft knock on the door that brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in."

Stu who was her best friend and confidant walked in and she gave him a huge hug not knowing Randy was looking at them from a distance. He didn't know why he felt so jealous of Stu all of the sudden. Were they dating? Is that why she turned him down? "I'm way better than him," he thought to himself. He turned on his heels and walked to his locker room.

"Stu I'm so excited to see you. I need to see someone I like after spending 30 minutes with that assclown."

"Jericho has rubbed off on you."

She glared at him not amused with his comment at the moment.

"Seriously I can't stand him. He's such an arrogant prick. I can't STAND guys like that. I guess he can't handle finally having someone kill his ego and reject him. He said his offer from a few months back still stands and I told him my response was still the same. He makes me cringe. I wish he'd go play in on-coming traffic."

Stu sat there and couldn't help but laugh at her. He remembered when she told him how he hit on her a few months back in catering and how much her skin would crawl every time he was around her.

"You let him get under your skin too easily."

"Well you wouldn't understand. He likes you. Now shut up and let's get some food."

"You're always so bossy."

"You like it."

"Man I can't stand that Lauryn chick," Randy seethed as he walked into his locker room.

"What are you talking about? She's awesome. Oh did she reject you…again?"

"Of course you like her Ted. You like anyone who makes my life miserable."

"Well yeah, but she actually is really awesome. I'm pretty sure you're the only who I have talked to that doesn't like her."

"Yeah Orton. You've met the only girl who'd reject you," Cody said sharing a laugh with Ted at Randy's expense.

"Seriously, what's her problem? She said I was arrogant, cocky, and obnoxious."

"She hit the nail right on the head it looks like."

" Hey."

"Look you don't know her, you might actually like the girl if you get to know her," the Mississippi native told him. "Get your head out of your ass dude. So she rejected you, big deal. Get over it."

"Why am I friends with you two again?"

"You know what? I've known her for a while and I'm sure Ted will agree with me, but you two are very much a like. You two would be perfect for each other."

"Like hell. But she will give into me eventually. Women love me."

"Not this one," Cody whispered.

"You like her and it's killing you she doesn't like you isn't it?" Ted asked.

"I don't like her. I just want to sleep with her."

The two southerners could only roll their eyes at Orton. It was obvious he was into her. And he knows that they know it too.

"No you like her. If it were someone not worth your time you'd move on to the next woman that walked by. Plus I've seen Theodore and I have caught you staring at her."

"I've never stared at her."

"Oh like you weren't staring at her earlier when she was talking with Stu. Yeah we saw that."

"Whatever dude. I'm going to grab some baby oil."

Randy walked down the hallway completely annoyed with the conversation with Cody and Ted. The worst part of it was that they were right, he liked Lauryn a lot.


	2. A Little Piece Of Home

Lauryn had pulled into the Jackson Airport in Atlanta to pick up her best friend Lo, who was going to be on the road with her for the next two weeks. She couldn't have been more excited to see her friend and with everything that had been going on with Randy the past few weeks she needed her around.

She lifted her sunglasses over her head as she headed inside to wait for Lo who would be arriving at any moment. She loved all of her friends that she's made in the 'E' but she needed her best friend around her. The two had been best friends since middle school and Lo was the one Lauren confided in, aside from Stu, about all the drama with Randy.

"LAURYN!"

Lauryn knew that accent anywhere and she looked up to see Lo running towards her, bags in tow. Lo wrapped her arms around Lauryn in a tight hug.

"Oh my god Lo you're cutting off my circulation."

"Sorry I'm just so happy to see you. I'm also excited to see how much trouble we can get into while I'm here."

Lo reached forward. Her palm met Lauryn's once, twice in quick succession before both lifted their hands to their foreheads in a salute. It was possibly the craziest handshake the people around them had ever witnessed but the two women didn't care. It was their thing. They always greeted each other with what Lo termed their "signature handshake" and would until the day they died.

"They have a Caribou Coffee right down the block from the hotel do you want to go?"

"Let's go.

Once they stepped inside, they ordered some food and got comfortable in the back where there were two large two-toned light brown and dark brown leather chairs separated by a huge wooden table. The southerners enjoyed their egg white and turkey bacon daybreakers and coffee while catching up. Lauryn had just returned to her seat from getting another cup of coffee when her eyes landed on Randy and Ted walking into the coffee shop.

"Are you freaking kidding me right now? Just when I thought a typical Monday couldn't get worse..."

Lo looked up and saw Randy and Ted. Lauryn and Lo looked at each other and both had the same look of disgust on their faces. Ted saw them when he got finished ordering and came over and spoke to Lauryn and Lo.

"Hey Lauryn how are you darlin'?" he asked as he gave her a hug.

"I'm good thanks. Just hanging out with my friend. Ted this is my best friend Lo. Lo this is Ted.

"Nice to meet you Lo."

"Pleasure is all mine."

"Wait. Lauryn is this your friend in that picture you showed me of your sorority sisters?

"Yes."

"Well please don't take this the wrong way but aren't you in a black sorority? I didn't' think they let white girls in those sororities? They didn't at Ole Miss."

The girls looked at each other and started cracking up.

"They can't turn a white girl down if she wants to join" Lo said still laughing at his comment. "Why do you know so much about the 'Divine 9' anyway Mr. Dibiase?" Lo asked.

"Well I dated a girl who was in one back in college for a bit."

Both girls gasped before laughing again.

"Hey I don't mind swirlin'."

"So you like putting your cream in the girls coffee I see?"

It was all fun until they saw Randy approaching the group and their smiles quickly faded. Ted didn't know Randy was behind him and thought maybe he'd gone too far.

"I didn't cream her! I made sure I had a filter."

"Ted! I can't with you right now," Lauryn said as she and Lo were dying in laughter.

Randy joined the group. There was tense silence before Randy spoke.

"Hi Lauryn."

"Hi."

Randy turned his attention to Lo and said hello to her well. Her response was the same as Lauryn's Ted rubbed the back of his neck and turned to his friend.

"What did you do to piss them both off? Wait, don't answer that."

Ted turned back to them and whispered an "I'm sorry" to them both.

"Well we're gonna get out of here, we'll see at the arena later."

Lo and Lauryn both gave Ted a hug and walked by Randy.

"Bye Lauryn"

"Whatever Orton."

As they headed to the exit Lo turned to Lauryn, "Okay, sweet boy right over there you can keep. Asshole on the other hand, can take a flying leap."

Randy and Ted decided to take the now vacant seats for themselves and relax a bit.

"Am I that terrible Ted?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? Well for starters, you haven't been the nicest to her, and she's not the type that's going to let it slide. She's not a pushover. Lauryn is the nicest girl unless you give her a reason not to be."

"I don't think she has a nice bone in her body."

"Oh so if someone turns you down they're automatically not a good person? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Look that's not what I said Dibiase."

"But that's what you're insinuating Orton. And be honest, you like her don't you?"

"What? No I don't like her."

"Be serious with me right now. You might be hiding it well from most of the others but Cody, Cena and I are on to you. If you didn't like her, you wouldn't care so much."

"I don't like her. I just want us to be civil."

"You like her."

"I'm about 5 seconds from giving you an RKO through this table."

* * *

Lauryn and Lo were sitting with Stu and Ted in catering talking and enjoying their food.

"Oh my god is that Cody Rhodes? Which one of y'all are going to introduce me to him?"

Ted laughed at Lo's excitement about meeting his best friend. "I'll introduce you darlin'. He'll be right over."

"I knew I liked you Teddy."

Cody walked up to the table, shaking Stu and Ted's hand and giving Lauryn a hug.

"And who is the lovely lady here?"

Lo had a huge smile plastered on her face. "I'm Lo. I'm Lauryn's best friend."

"Well, you get a hug too. If you're a friend of Lauryn's then you're good in my book. How long are you with us?"

"Two weeks."

"Well I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too."

The group chatted for a bit longer before Stu, Lo and Lauryn left and headed to his locker room.

"So Lo, one a scale from 'yes' to 'what' how likely are you going to try and get to know Mr. Rhodes better while you're with us?"

Lauryn died laughing and Lo just glared at Stu for that statement. "On a scale from 'yes' to 'are you serious?' how much do you want to get kicked in the balls?"

"You wouldn't do it. Plus I have stories that I can share with Cody."

"I surrender."

"I knew you would."

Lo slapped Stu on his arm.

"How am I going to handle the both of you?"

"Figure it out."

Lauryn excused herself from to talk to one of the photographers who came to speak to her. There was a loud vibration on the bench and Lo looked and saw that Lauryn left her phone. She took a look at the ID and showed Stu.

"He's probably calling to make sure you two haven't burned the city down yet."

"We would never do anything like that," Lo said as she gave Stu her best fake innocent face.

Lauryn walked back in to join her friends.

"Hey Jay called, so go call him back."

Lauryn took her phone and walked out to a deserted hallway and called Jay back. While she was facing the opposite direction Randy walked by. He then walked backwards when he realized it was her. He stood where he knew she wouldn't see him and listened to who she was talking to.

"We're gonna be in town in a few weeks. It's been too long since I've seen you."

She carried on with her conversation and Randy didn't miss the smile on her face. It was a smile he'd never seen grace her features before, and he appreciated the way it softened her face as she talked. He didn't know why he cared or needed to know so bad who she was talking to. But her last words she spoke on the phone affected him more than he'd care to admit.

"I love you too Jay."

He ran into the empty locker room until she passed by so he could head back to his locker room. Once back in his locker room he sat down on the cool leather couch replaying her words in his head. He assumed automatically Jay was her boyfriend and the jealousy set in.


	3. Everything I Know Is Right

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and adding this to your favorites. I've really appreciated it. This chapter is a little long but it's worth it. Things are going to start picking up soon I promise.**

**~Amber.**

Lauryn had returned to Stu's locker room to find Lo alone. She was about to ask where Stu was but she remembered he said he had to record a promo earlier.

"So what did Jay want?"

"Oh he was calling to see how I was doing. Also to see if you'd got into any trouble."

"He needs to give me a break, I don't cause trouble…on the first day anyway."

"Well I'm going to grab my stuff and head down to the ring. I got you ringside seats. Stu should be back soon and he can escort you to your seat like the gentleman he is."

"You do know you're talking about Stu right? Speaking of him, I still think you need to cut the crap with this "we're just friends" crap and get back together."

"Lo I don't know how many times I have to tell you that we're better as friends."

"Whatever."

"Later Lo." Lauryn grabbed her equipment and headed to the ring.

It wasn't too long before the fans started piling in and getting settled in their seats. Lo had got situated in her seat as well and she promised Lauryn be on her best behavior.

After shooting the Superstars tapping, she had a bit of time to go back and load her pictures on the computer before she had to go back out for Raw. She was heading back out when she ran into Stu. He gave her a quick hug and told her to be careful which is something he always told her. It was also something she always thought was funny because he's the one putting his body on the line every night, not her. She just made sure to not be in the way when a body was coming her way.

She went back out for Raw getting ready to capture images of the night's action. She loved it. She loved capturing the looks on the faces of the fans, whether it was a little kid excited to see John Cena or a grown up excited for CM Punk. Not to mention she get's to be up close and personal taking pictures of the superstars in action.

It was the last match of the night and it was Stu vs. Randy. Stu's music hit and she capturing pictures of him as he walked down the ramp and made his way to the ring. He had his signature coat with the rose on the pocket. His arrogance was not lacking at all as he entered the ring. Randy's music hit and the crowd went erupted. She used the opportunity to capture pictures of the crowd and Randy as he briskly made his way down the ramp. _His entrance will be longer than Takers before long _shethought to her self. It's almost like he's in a trance. The look on his face of determination and just pure focus. He climbed the steps and entered the ring. He glared at Stu before climbed the ropes to do his signature pose.

Much to Lauryn's pleasure and despair he climbed the turnbuckle closest to her. She did what she always did and stayed professional and took pictures. There was a moment where he looked directly into her camera. His piercing blue eyes almost had Lauryn in a trance of her own. _Dammit get yourself together Lauryn. _She would deny her attraction to him as long as she possibly could.

It seemed like an eternity before the match was over and both Stu and Randy had left the ring. Some of the other photographers got the dark match and she left to go start loading her pictures so the editor could edit them and get them on the site. She was loading the pictures and looked at the picture of Randy when he looked directly at her camera. She was so busy looking at it that she didn't notice Lo walking in.

"Lauryn?"

"Oh hey," she quickly replied while she closed his picture that she had opened.

"So I just wanted you to know that Cody asked me to hangout with him so I'm going to leave go with him."

Lauryn smirked. "Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I will. Now go get it in with Stu."

"Lo!"

"I'm just sayin'."

Lo left and Lauryn finished up loading her pictures in the computer. She was walking down the hall and heard Randy call for her.

"What do you want Orton?"

He walked up to her and backed her into a corner. "Why won't you go out with me?"

"Are you serious right now?" She went to move past him but his arm blocked her. She went to escape from his other side and another tattooed arm blocked her in.

"I am serious. What's your deal?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because it goes against everything I know is right."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Just…whatever." He walked away from her leaving her confused as to what that comment meant. He definitely almost slipped that he was developing feelings for her. He knew he had to collect himself before he lets things slip. But he knew that them being together was right.

Lauryn left and headed towards Stu's locker room. He could tell by the look on her face something had happened.

"Let me guess, you ran into Orton didn't you?"

"Ding, ding, ding! Johnny tell em' what he's won."

"Funny. I don't get why he cares so much. Actually…he probably likes you. You two fight like a married couple anyway."

"Ha there's no way in the world that he likes me and vice versa. Can we get out of here?"

"Pizza and a movie in my room?"

"Can I get a back rub too?"

"Deal."

Lauryn had changed into a t-shirt and sweats and headed down to Stu's room. Randy was walking to his room when he saw her walk into Stu's room. Her telling some guy she loved him and then going to Stu's room just confused him. He needed to figure out what her relationship with Stu was.

The next day Stu had left Lauryn to sleep while he went to the gym to get an early workout. Randy watched as he saw Stu enter the gym and figured this would be the perfect time to ask him what his relationship with Lauryn is.

"Hey Bennett."

"Randy."

Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I was just wondering, what's your relationship with Lauryn?"

Stu laughed because he knew Orton liked Lauryn and this was his pathetic attempt to get information on her.

"She's one of my best friends. We tried the dating thing and just realized we'd be better as friends. Do you want to know anything else or are you done?"

He let his hand run across his close-cropped hair before shaking his head no in response. Stu smirked after Orton was out of sight. He personally thought that yeah Orton is everything Lauryn hates, but he's also everything she needs. It was only a matter of time before one of them cracks.

Later that night after the Smackdown show some of the roster went out and Lauryn had been extended an invitation and she brought Lo along with her. Lauryn, Lo along with Ted, Cody, Cena and Randy were all at a table. How Lauryn had managed to sit at a table with Randy for more than five minutes and not want to rip his head off was an accomplishment. Lo asked her best friend why Stu wasn't there even though she knew he purposely didn't come so maybe Randy and Lauryn can have some interaction.

"He said he didn't feel like going out. So he's back in his room watching a movie."

Randy hadn't said much of anything to Lauryn since they'd been there. He would catch a glimpse of her every so often when he didn't think she was looking. He watched her take a sip of her bottle of 'Stella' as it flowed down her throat. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, something he felt that he could do for a long time.

"Stare harder why don't you?"

"What are you talking about Cena?"

"She's going to catch you."

"Whatever man."

Cody and Lo excused themselves from the table to go dance and John left to go make a phone call. Ted asked Lauryn if she wanted to dance with him. She let him take her hand and escort her out to the dance floor. Randy sat there sipping his jack and coke and watched Lauryn dance with Ted. He was mesmerized by how her hips swayed to the music. He smiled watching her having a good time. He wanted to be Ted. He would love to be dancing with Lauryn, be that close to her and have his hands on her hips moving to the beat with her.

After dancing a few more songs with Ted, he went back to the table to join Randy while Lauryn went to the bar to get a drink.

"Go talk to her."

"I don't want to talk to her."

"You're so full of crap it's not even funny man."

The two friends continued to talk and Randy saw this guy who was obviously drunk bothering Lauryn. He got up from the table and walked over to the bar prepared to get rid of the jackass that was bothering her.

"You should dance with me."

"No I'm okay, thanks."

"Are you too good to dance with me or something? Oh is it because I'm white" the guy said as he grabbed her arm.

Lauryn just laughed at his comment. "You're that much of an idiot aren't you?"

"I think the lady said she didn't want to dance with you."

"What's your deal dude?" He went to go throw a punch at Randy but he dodged it and punched him square in the jaw. The guy retreated after that, wanting nothing to do with Randy.

"Are you okay?"

"I am. Thank you."

"No problem."

They made their way back to the table to notice that Ted was gone. Randy checked his phone to see a text from Ted saying that Cena had a little too much to drink and that he took him back. Lauryn cursed herself because she was alone with the last guy besides the drunk guy she wanted to be with at the moment.

It took him a while to break the silence.

"So Lauryn, where are you from?"

"Haha why do you want to know?"

"Well I really don't know a lot about you and I just wanted to make conversation?"

"I'm from a really small town in Kentucky."

"So are you a UK fan or a Louisville fan?"

"I'm a Kentucky fan and a Hilltopper fan. Gotta support the alma mater."

"Aren't we going there in a few weeks?"

"Yes we are and I'm really excited."

"Are we going to find out that you were some stellar photojournalism major?"

She laughed at his comment. He loved that he made her laugh for once instead of wanting to kill him.

"I wasn't that great."

"Way to be humble."

They had talked a little while longer before he suggested he'd take her back to the hotel since everyone had seemed to already be gone. She simply nodded and let him lead the way. The walk to the car and the ride back to the hotel were silent. Lauryn actually discovered that Randy was actually decent and she hated that she could tell that she was starting to like him more. But she couldn't like him. She did not want to get hurt by his type again. She couldn't. Her heart couldn't take it.

They walked into the hotel and into the elevator. When they got to their floor he walked her to her door, which was surprisingly right next to his.

"Randy thank you again for saving me from that drunk idiot earlier and for taking me home."

"Not a problem. I can be nice sometimes you know?" He sent her a small smile that she returned.

"Good night Randy."

"Good night Lauryn."

Lauryn slipped into her room, barely noticing Stu's presence as she leaned against the door until it closed. She heaved a huge sigh, the warring emotions fighting for dominance. She didn't know how long she could deny how she really felt about Randy Orton. Her seeing a softer side of him did not help matters at all. For she knew without a doubt she couldn't fall for him.


	4. Runaway Love

When Lauryn awoke the next morning, it was to the sound of Lo's voice.

"Umm you want to tell me why Stu is in my bed?"

"Shut up Lo we all knew you weren't coming back last night."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw you two at the bar last night. I knew you were all about spending some quality time with Mr. Rhodes."

"We just talked."

"More like his penis talked to your vagina."

"Lauryn!"

Out of nowhere Stu started laughing. "Come on Lauryn, you know his penis talked to her tongue first. Plus Lo's vagina talks to every penis it can."

"You son of a bitch."

"You know if you left, mine could do some talking too."

Lauryn looked at Stu with a look of shock on her face. His smirk didn't go unnoticed.

"Stu!" She yelled at him before she threw a pillow in his direction for his troubles. She glared at him for a moment before laughing at his ridiculousness.

Lo laughed. "I mean I can go if you two want some privacy…"

"Nope. It's okay, you've already ruined the moment."

"Stop being dramatic you punk. Since everyone's up, lets go get breakfast."

Randy woke up and his thoughts automatically flooded back to the events of last night. He got to know Lauryn a bit better and she didn't want to kill him. He was somewhat getting somewhere. Suddenly Cena walking into the room brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey man you up to going to breakfast with Ted, Cody and me?"

"Sure man let get dressed and I'll meet you down in the lobby. Plus I need to talk to you all."

Stu, Lo and Lauryn walked down to a local diner for breakfast. The diner had a 1950's feel to it. The black and white checkered floor, the red table and chairs with metal trim and the old photo's that covered the walls gave the diner a fun vibe. The climbed into their booth and all ordered a cup of coffee.

"So how was being left with Orton last night?" Stu asked.

"Wait you got left with Orton?" Lo stared at her friend.

"Yes Lo. You and Cody left, and Ted took Cena back because he had a little too much to drink and that left me with Randy."

"And he's in one piece?"

"Yes."

Stu cleared his throat. "Luckily he was there to protect you from that drunk sleaze that was bothering you at the bar."

"Very true. Okay I have an confession to make."

'You finally going to fess up that you like him?" Stu asked before taking a sip of his coffee. Before Lauryn could finish what she was about to say, the waitress came and took their order.

"Yes Stu that's basically what I was going to say. Like I don't want to like him, he's everything I hate an-"

"And he's everything you need" Stu interjected.

"Anyway, I just hate this. I like him and last night didn't help my cause. Seeing that side of him let me know that he is different and that he actually can be a nice guy."

"Cody and I were actually talking about you two last night. We basically said that you two act like a married couple as much as y'all are at each other's throats. As much as I don't care for him at times, he's definitely good for you."

"And how is he good for me?"

"Well he can show you, which he kind of has, that not all guys who come off arrogant and cocky are really arrogant and cocky for starters. Also, I think he'd ground you. You've been kind of drifting these last few years, except for your job. No offense, Stu."

"None taken," Stu promised with a charming smile before muttering, "slut."

"Anyway," Lo stressed, feigning innocence when her foot slammed into Stu's shin, causing him to lurch. "He's got that spark that you need in a relationship. He'll take your shit and dish it right back."

"I don't dish shit," Lauryn defended.

"Please. The main reason things didn't work with Stu here is because he gave in all the time. You need a challenge. And I think Orton would be a great challenge. I'm not the guy's biggest fan, but after talking to Cody I can see how you'd be good for each other."

"But I can't like him. I refuse to get hurt again. And yeah he's different than Alex, but it doesn't mean he won't hurt me and I'm not ready to put myself out there like that. Plus, he probably only wants sex. I doubt Orton wants an actual relationship."

Randy, John, Ted and Cody walked into iHop and got seated in booth towards the back of the restaurant. John didn't waste anytime to getting down to business.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

"I know it's pretty obvious to you guys already but I do really like Lauryn. I just know she's not going to want to deal too much with me."

"Finally. We've been waiting for you to stop lying to yourself," Cody spoke.

"Like I said, she's good for you."

"And how is that Ted?"

"Let's see. I'm sure we could all take turns on this. She for one can help you get out that huge stick you have stuck up your ass."

Everyone at the table but Randy laughed at that comment.

"And she can bring out the fun goofy side of you that not too many people besides us see. She can get you to lighten up a bit," John put in as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Plus she can put you in your place," Cody added. "Not too many women, if anyone besides Lauryn can put you in your place. She'd challenge you, and you need it."

"Why am I friends with you guys again?" Randy sighed, sinking down in the booth.

"Because we don't lie to your sorry ass," Ted reminded.

"Ask her out. Offer to take her to lunch or something," John suggested.

"Or maybe you can offer to ask her out as a friend not a date."

"I like that idea Ted. Do you know if she's going back to Tampa while we're off or she staying here?"

"Her and Lo are actually staying at my place."

"Perfect."

The waitress with their food interrupted the 4 men. They all ate before heading back to the hotel to pack and head home for a few days. Except Randy, who was also spending the weekend at Cody's as well. He had invited Randy and he was hoping this would turn out good for him.

The St. Louis native soon headed out following Cody to make the 45-minute trip to Cody's house. They pulled into the driveway and walked into Cody's two-story home.

"You know where the spare rooms are."

Randy nodded and headed upstairs to get comfortable. Not too long after he got settled he heard Lauryn's southern drawl talking to Cody. She came up the stairs and took the room next to Randy's oddly enough. About half an hour later she walked out of her room and right into a hard wall of muscle and looked up to notice Randy staring down at her.

"Umm….hi."

"Hey Lauryn."

"I didn't know you were staying here," she spoke nervously playing with the ends of her hair.

"I could say the same about you as well," which he knew was a complete lie.

Lauryn gave him a small smile and right when she was about to walk by he spoke up.

"Lauryn, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Umm I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch. Not a date but as umm… friends?"

She thought about it for a moment. She wanted to say no, but after him saving her from that sleaze from the bar last night she figured it's the least she could do.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yes Miz really."

"Funny."

"I'm here all night. When do you want to go?"

"Is now too soon?"

"No it's not. Let's go."

The two went to Mellow Mushroom in downtown Marietta.

"Don't judge me for how much pizza I can eat okay Orton?"

He laughed at her. "Deal. But I might give you a run for your money."

They two got settled at the eclectic pizza place and looked over the menu.

"So I take it you've been here before?"

"I love this place. It's so good and the pizza…Oh my god."

"Well which ones are your favorites?"

"The Kosmic Karma without the sundried tomatoes, the mighty meaty without tomatoes. Can you tell I hate tomatoes? The Caesar or The House Special. Is it bad that I didn't even open the menu to tell you the names?

"Ha no it's not bad. That's how I am with Shogun. I know that menu by heart."

"I love Shogun! The one in Bowling Green took my money for years."

"Now I have a place to go eat while I'm there. I heard there's a ton of options."

"Yes there are. As in over 300 options, but I don't think there's a vegan place for DB."

"He'll be okay."

They enjoyed their lunch together and Randy had basically proved to her that he was definitely not like she thought he was. If he were after sex he wouldn't seem happy talking about food and favorite restaurants during their meal. But she still couldn't bring herself to like him. She admitted it to herself: she was scared to be in another relationship. She was burned so badly by her last relationship and Randy reminded her so much of Alex but yet she could see the differences. She wasn't ready to give the relationship thing a try anytime soon.

It was late and Randy was sitting in his bed back pressed against his headboard thinking about just the events of the day. He had an amazing time with Lauryn today and he agreed with his friends, she was good for him. He knew she could make him a better man.

Lauryn was trying to sleep and she couldn't do it. She sat up against the headboard of her bed with her head against the wall, not knowing that the man that plagued her thoughts was doing the same thing on the other side of the wall. She decided to get out of the room and go clear her head elsewhere. She grabbed a long t-shirt that she stole from Stu and walked bare feet and all down stairs to the pool. She parked herself down the on the edge of the pool letting her long legs rest in the pool.

Randy got up and put on a pair of basketball shorts and walked out to the pool. When he looked out the door he saw Lauryn sitting there and he just took in the sight of her for a moment. Her long dark hair was up in a messy bun and the oversized shirt she wore was falling off her shoulder, exposing her creamy chocolate skin. He was definitely falling for her and spending time with her the last few days had made him want more than a friendship with her.

He walked outside quietly not wanting to startle her.

"Is this seat taken?"

She wasn't expecting to see him. She sent him an inviting smile and he sat next to her. It took all she had not to stare at him. His toned muscles, and abs drove her wild. He looked like he was chiseled out of stone.

"What are you doing out here Lauryn?"

"Couldn't sleep. I've got a lot on my mind. What are you doing out here?"

"Basically the same thing. Thank you for having lunch with me today. I really enjoyed the company."

"Thanks for asking me. I figured we'd be left alone since Cody is smitten with Lo. He's lucky I don't mind sharing my best friend."

He laughed at her comment. He watched her for a moment, she was looking straight out at the other end of the pool. He wondered if she was thinking about him. He wondered if she felt the same way about him as he did about her.

When she turned around she locked eyes with him. She felt like her breath had been stolen from the intensity of his glare. He cupped her cheek, running his thumb across her plump lip. He leaned closer to her with his lips mere inches from hers. Finally their lips met and it was gentle and passionate, nothing she expected from him. He didn't overpower, he didn't force. She knew she could pull away at anytime without complaint from him. But she was unable to break away, overcome by the tenderness he exuded. As though he treasured her. Fingers resting on his neck, she returned the kiss. When their lips finally parted she looked at him and shook her head.

"I can't do this," she whispered.

She got up and walked back into the house without a taking another glimpse at Randy. Once in the safety of her room, she leaned against the door and finally remembered how to breathe. She could still feel the warmth of his lips over hers and mentally cursed herself for letting her fear take over.

Randy sat, still leaning forward in the chair, staring at but not seeing the pool. All he could see as confusion set in was the fear in her eyes. Who, he wondered as he licked his lips for another taste of her, had put that fear there?

**A/N: Thank you all for continuing to review this story. I really appreciate it. This chapter was rather long and chapter 5 but I'm sure none of you care haha. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**


	5. Why Can't I Be Him?

Lauryn ran inside and upstairs to her room. She couldn't believe she slipped. She also couldn't believe how amazing that kiss was. _Get your shit together Lauryn _she kept telling herself. In a perfect world, she would have let Randy sweep her off her feet and make sweet love to her the rest of the night, but that was not happening. There wasn't much that Lauryn was scared of, but falling in love again was on the top of her short list.

She looked out window and saw Randy sitting where she left him. When she finally got a good glimpse of him he looked so defeated and she was responsible for it.

Randy made his way back to his room. He didn't know what the hell he did to make Lauryn react the way she did but he hated that she did. While in route to his room he heard faints sobs coming from her room. He wanted to go in there and comfort her, hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't. He never had the desire to do that until Lauryn came into his life. She's the only girl he ever wanted to make happy, but it didn't look like he was going to get that chance.

The next few days were awkward to say the least. Lauryn hardly acknowledged his presence the next few days while they were still at Cody's house. Lo kept telling Lauryn she was being ridiculous about the situation but Lauryn blew her comments off. She told Stu what happened and he couldn't help but think she was being a bit over the top. He knew her and he knew she was letting her fear of being hurt again and her stubbornness control the reason she wouldn't take things further with Randy.

A few weeks flew by and Lauryn had made no attempt to talk to Randy unless she had to for work. Lo had left and she hated that she had to leave, but she knew she'd be around more often now since she and Cody got quite close during her time on the road. Lauryn was happy that she would be heading back to Bowling Green soon and would see her while she was there.

Lauryn looked at her schedule for the day. She had one shoot to do for the WWE Magazine and it was with the one person she'd been avoiding the last few weeks. There was a huge abandoned barn they were using for the shoot. She was excited to take pictures; she was very passionate about her job. But she was not happy about doing a shoot with The Viper.

When she got on location Randy's bus was already there. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing he wasn't off the bus yet. Randy saw Lauryn and wondered how a woman can make something so simple so beautiful. She had one a yellow top with a grey scarf, skinny jeans, a pair of TOMS, a grey beret hat and minimal makeup. Nothing over the top, but damn she looked stunning to him. It's just another sign of how she'd affected him. He'd never think a girl in something so plain could be stunning, but Lauryn was a different story. He stared at her a bit longer, taking in the sight of her laughing at something. She looked so happy and he knew the minute she saw him, that smile would fade.

He shook those thoughts out of his head and got off the bus. They shot his casual wear pictures first. Lauryn was battling the thoughts in her head that were fighting for dominance. The man could make a potato sack look incredibly sexy. Suddenly she had flashbacks of the kiss they shared, touching her lips slightly at the thought. Someone saying her name broke her out of her reverie.

The pictures were coming out great and she loved when her shoots were easy. Every so often she would notice he was staring at her when she wasn't taking pictures of him. She tried to ignore the shiver that went down her spine. _Damn this man to hell _she thought as she was fighting to keep her composure.

"Okay that's a wrap for this set. Let's take an hour lunch break and then we'll come back and do the ring gear shoot."

Lauryn saw Randy coming towards her and she raced walk to her car trying to avoid him like the plague. But his long legs quickly caught up with her before she knew it. She sighed when she felt his hand on her shoulder, turning to face him hoping this would be painless.

"Can I help you Randy?"

"I feel like you've been avoiding me. I just want to know why you ran away from me that night?"

"Randy this really isn't the time or place."

"Is it ever going to be the right time or place then?"

She sighed again and just looked at him. "I'll see you in an hour Randy." She got in her car and drove away seeing again another defeated look on Randy's face in her rearview mirror.

2 weeks later Lauryn headed to Bowling Green a few days before everyone was scheduled to get there to hangout with Lo. Cody, Ted and Stu also came up earlier as well and stayed at Lo's.

That evening Lauryn, Lo, Ted, Cody and Stu walked around the campus the show was going to be at. Lo and Lauryn giving them a tour and sharing stories about their time on the hill. They showed them the arena, the football stadium, the student center and some other places. They couldn't go far without the two girls running, well mostly Lauryn running into someone they know.

"Seriously you guys, do you know everyone in town?"

"No. Lauryn does."

"I do not."

"Liar. Screw all that, you know everyone or close to it."

Lauryn just laughed at and shrugged off the comment. She walked side-by-side with Stu as they were playfully pushing each other.

"You two are like big kids" Cody spoke.

"Basically."

"It's nice to know my best friend is such a local celebrity."

"Shut it Stu."

Randy and John walked around the Mass Media Technology Hall after finishing a question and answer session they'd done earlier. After signing autographs and taking some pictures they roamed around a bit before being stopped by a professor.

"Sorry to bother you gentleman but I was wondering if I could possibly get a picture with you guys? I'm a huge fan. Also, one of my most best students works for your company."

"No problem sir. And who's your former student?"

"Lauryn Jackson."

"I never realized Lauryn went here," John spoke.

"How can you not? She's all about WKU," Randy countered.

John rolled his eyes at his at his best friend. "Do you have any embarrassing stories or anything you could tell us?"

"Ha no I don't. But you're looking at a few of her pictures."

"Wow these are amazing."

"Yes. She's always been an outstanding photographer. She's got a few plaques in our trophy case over there. I'm sorry to bother y'all with all the information, but I love to brag on her or any of my outstanding students when I get the chance."

Randy just smiled as the former professor of Lauryn's went on about her. He spoke like a proud father, naming her accomplishments. Standing in front of the trophy case, he saw her name listed on many plaques, then the professor pointed out the collage of photos on the wall. Each shot was artistic, focusing on a small aspect of the campus. Randy leaned forward to look at them, one in particular catching his interest. A close-up shot of a dilapidated fence, it focused on a small tree breaking through the abandoned lot in the background. Though it was in black and white, he could imagine the true colors. Smiling, he realized it was so like Lauryn to find the beauty in everything.

Lo and Lauryn walked into Mass Media giving the guys a tour of where Lauryn basically lived while in college. She was trying to keep it cool when she saw that some of her pictures were still hanging up, but of course Lo had to open her mouth.

"Lauryn they still have your pictures hanging in here."

"I see that."

"Don't let her fool you, she was like "Outstanding PJ student of the year…every year."

"Lo shut it."

"That's awesome Lauryn. These really are great, plus you always take amazing pictures for the site and magazine."

"Thanks Codes."

They made their way up to the 2nd floor of the building and when she whipped around the staircase she saw him. _Are you freaking kidding me? _She couldn't believe John and Randy were talking to her old professor whom she came to see. She turned and looked at Stu and Lo who had huge smirks on their faces while Lauryn was not amused by the situation in the least bit.

Suddenly Mr. Adams called her over. She tried to make the best of this super awkward situation that she was in.

"Are your ears ringing because I was just talking about you?"

She let out a soft chuckle. "No they weren't."

"I was just telling Mr. Cena and Mr. Orton was an outstanding PJ student you were."

"Thank you Mr. Adams but you're far too kind."

"Well he's already showed us the photos in here that are yours and the plaques," John told her as he draped an arm around her shoulder.

They all talked for a bit and then headed back to Lo's house to relax for a little bit after being practically been dragged all over town by Lo and Lauryn.

Later that evening Lauryn was getting ready to meet Jay for dinner. He had talked to her the night before asking if she had time to grab some food, which she without hesitation agreed to. They were going to Shogun, which was one of their go-to spots in town. Lauryn made her way downstairs wearing a white tank top paired with a red skirt and a tan fitted leather jacket. She had a pair of nude heels on her feet and her clutch under her arm. She was hoping to possibly get out unnoticed but of course she runs into John.

"And where are you going missy?"

"I'm getting dinner with a friend nosey Nancy."

"Oh that Jay guy Lo was telling me about?"

"Yes that Jay.

The door rang and they both looked at each other before both running to get to the door first. John got there first after slightly shoving her to get the upper hand.

"You son of a bitch."

He gave her a cheeky grin before opening the door. _Shit this isn't going to be good _she thought to herself as he greeted Jay. Jay was not expecting to see John Cena answer the door when he came to pick Lauryn up.

"So. You're the infamous Jay." He gives him the once over "Jesus she picks the scrawniest dudes, I swear. Hey Lauryn, some puny, pale kid is here for you."

"John!" She mouthed an "I'm sorry" to Jay while he was standing on the other side of the door.

"Oh I'm just getting started. Don't think she's gonna put out just because you pay for dinner."

"I'm going to kill you. Now if you don't mi—"

"I'm still not done. She could be going out with my man Randy and she's stepping out with you? I don't get it."

"We're just friends Cena." John was like the big brother she didn't know if she wanted sometimes. He was the only person that could embarrass her. He was annoying yet protective of her. She also could tell him anything if she needed without his signature sarcasm. And he would hurt anyone who hurts her.

"That may be true but he's after the pie! And I don't mean the dessert kind either."

Jay stood there stunned as John ripped him apart. Lauryn was embarrassed but also was trying her hardest not to laugh at the somewhat silly situation.

"What, you can't dress up to take her out? She ain't good enough for you to take her someplace nice? What's the plan, McDonald's dollar menu and a Dairy Queen cone?"

"Naw that's your deal."

"Shut up, I've upgraded to the Value Menu"

Lauryn's could only roll her eyes at this…. she didn't even know what to call it. She did know that this was getting more painful by the second. He was not giving Jay a break.

"And you better have her back at a decent hour. Don't make me come looking for your scrawny ass."

"Oh yeah Cena, he's gonna be real scared of those five moves of doom of yours. Anyway, this is over. You've done enough damage and I'm hungry. Now if you excuse us."

"Oh, hey, nice meeting you Jay. If she comes back smelling of your cheap ass cologne I'm coming after you. You kids have fun."

"I'm totally going to beat you within an inch of your life when I come back."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me."

With that Jay and Lauryn walked to his car and headed off to a much-needed dinner.

"Jay I can't even begin to say sorry enough for that. I didn't even know he was here until I came downstairs. I so so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It was actually kind of funny. I don't break easily you know that," he said sending her a wink before closing the passengers side door.

Lauryn and Jay got settled into a booth at Shogun and ordered a crap load of sushi, just like old times. They caught up on life even though they talked almost every other day. She looked out of the corner of her eye and she saw Lo, Cody, Ted, Stu, John and Randy walk in. They didn't see her at first but she told Jay that her friends decided to show up.

"Looks like Lo decided to be a jerk and bring everyone here."

"Well that's Lo for you. She's always a jerk. "

It wasn't too much longer till everyone noticed her, Ted and John waved at her like idiots. But John soon narrowed his eyes and his expression shifted to one of distrust, he made sure to catch Jay's eyes. Assured he had the man's attention, he raised his index and middle fingers, raising them to his eyes before pointing them in Jay's direction. "I'm watching you," he mouthed. Lauryn laughed at John's actions before mouthing "please go play in on coming traffic" to him.

Randy didn't say much as he saw Lauryn laughing and having a good time with Jay. He was still under the impression that was her boyfriend or something, but he wasn't totally sure.

"Bennett, who's that guy she's with?"

"A friend."

"That's it?"

"If you want to know so bad you should ask her."

He sighed in defeat because Stu was giving him the answer he was wanting.

The laughing and smiling that were shared by the both of them was almost too much to bare. He saw Jay grab a piece of sushi with his chopsticks and fed it to her. He tried to hide the jealousy that was consuming his body but Lo smirked because she knew seeing Lauryn and Jay was killing him. He suddenly felt the need to leave.

"Excuse me I need some air."

He got up and went outside. Never had a woman affected him like that. The frustration was starting to get to him. Lauryn saw him walk by and she could tell wasn't very happy. She knew that she was very much at fault for that and she didn't want to admit it, but she hated that she was the cause of his frustration.

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I'm really happy people are enjoying the story. Business will pick up in the next few chapters I promise. ~Amber**


	6. I'm Not Him

Lauryn watched as Randy walked outside, keeping her eye on him through the window for a moment. She sighed a bit; she knew that she'd caused him so much grief, but she also was still scared to take that leap. She also was wondering when she started to even consider Randy's feelings. She brought her attention back to Jay when he lightly tapped her arm.

"What's up with you and Smiley there?"

"Smiley?"

"The one that's not smiling and just stomped out."

"Oh him...yeah that's a big...hot mess. The whole situation is just...I don't know."

"He wants you."

"You could say that, but he's such a sleaze. I'm sure he just wants to hit it and quit it."

"How long has he been sniffing around anyway?"

"A while now. I rejected him. No one rejects Randy Orton. Well that's what he says anyway."

"You're such a rebel. But come on, you gotta admire his perseverance."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance because Jay was right. "Whatever."

"Don't whatever me. And if you weren't interested in him you wouldn't keep looking at the door he just walked out of."

She glared at him. Why her situation with Randy was now the topic of their dinner she couldn't understand.

"Have you been talking to Lo or something?"

"No. Tried to but she was all unicorns and glitter about this guy Cody that apparently makes her swoon with one look."

"Oh just wait till you're around them. It's lovely."

"No thanks. Hey is that Randy?" Jay laughed when she whipped around to look at door.

"You're such a liar."

"You can admit to me that you like the guy. It's not like I'm going to shout it out across the room."

"I know you wouldn't because I know you know that I'd beat you. Or I'd get the captain of fruit loop troop to do it for me."

"You know not every man's another Alex."

"But they're so similar. Cocky, arrogant, full of...douchebaggery. But I know he's not like Alex. He's already proven that to me."

"Then why not try it out? If he hits it and quits it, your overprotective bodyguard that keeps glaring at me can kick his ass, right?"

"Not to mention Lo... Ted... Cody... Probably the entire roster of the WWE..."

"You're learning he's not a complete douchebag - will you please text Fruity Pebbles and tell him to stop glaring at me?"

Lauryn quickly turned her attention to John and flicked him off.

"A few weeks ago he kissed me. I couldn't sleep and went out by the pool at Cody's house and we talked and he kissed me. And...I liked it. Then I ran away like an idiot. "

"Why?"

" I got scared I guess. Jay as much as I want to fall in love again, I'm too scared. I can't get hurt again. You saw how that break up with Alex did to me and I can't go through that again. I haven't really talked to him since, unless it's work related. I had to do a magazine shoot with him a few weeks ago and he asked me why I ran away and I told him it wasn't the time or place to talk about it."

"I get that you're scared. I get you won't let it happen again. But that doesn't mean you can't go for it, does it? And it won't hurt you to talk to him. You don't want to rip off his head now. I'm guessing he's an okay guy. He might understand if you tell him why you did the dip on him."

"Fun was all the smartass banter we use to have because we couldn't stand each other. It got serious when I started developing feelings for him. I want more than fun with him Jay, that's the problem and I don't know if I'm ready for that. I will talk to him...eventually."

"If you've already fallen for him, Boo, you're only hurting yourself more."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he'll get to know me and realize he doesn't want me? What if..." Lauryn stopped talking for a moment to wipe the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "What if he hurts me Jay? I can't handle that pain again, and dammit I won't."

Jay walked around to her side of the booth and put his arm around her.

"Ask him. You're blunt, just go up to him and ask him point blank what his feelings are. If he bullshits around then tell him to kiss your ass as you walk away. If he tells you anything like what you feel for him, give him a chance."

"I just...I can't."

"You could always ask Lo to find out what his feelings are. She's great at that."

She laughed for a moment at the thought of his comment. "Are you saying she's nosey?"

"A little bit... And she's kind of a bitch but in a good way."

"I feel like we'll talk before the weekend is over...As much as it scares me."

"Better to face your fears than to never know, Boo."

"Ugh why are you always right?"

"It's a gift."

Jay walked Lauryn to the door when they got back to Lo's. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she did the same.

"So I'll see you at Froggy's later?"

"You sure will. See ya in a bit Boo. And remember what I said tonight."

"Yeah yeah I hear you."

She watched as he walked away before entering the house. She walked by one of the spare bedrooms and heard John and Randy talking. She stood there for a moment before walking off to her room. Before she could get there, the door swung open and John and Randy walked out.

"How was your date?"

"Shut up Cena."

Randy let his eyes roam her figure before bring his attention back to her face. Lauryn noticed him staring at her not that she minded it or anything. She walked towards her room and closed the door when she got there. John saw the look on Randy's face and smirked.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor."

"Fuck you Cena."

Lauryn left to go to Froggy's before everyone else. She changed from her skirt to a pair of skinny pink jeans. Her hair was down and she checked herself in the mirror before saying bye to Lo and telling her she'd see her in a bit. Randy watched as Jay and another guy were waiting outside. Her other friend Cameron picked her up and gave her a huge hug. Cameron was another close friend of hers that she hadn't seen in a long time. They climbed into Jay's SUV and drove off.

Randy had never felt as jealous as he had that night. He walked outside by the pool to just try and take his mind off everything. Not long after he had got situated he heard someone come outside and it was Lo.

She sat down next to him by the pool.

"Who was he?"

"What's it to you Orton?"

"I can't be curious? I can't break the ice? I'd offer you a cigarette but you don't smoke and I quit years ago so that's out. And I'd ask how things are going with you and Cody to ease into a conversation but I can tell from the hickeys on your throat how things are with him."

Lo smirked before rubbing the hickeys on her neck slightly. "If you want to know who he is, ask her."

"Considering she just slipped out like a teenager going to meet her forbidden boyfriend, I can't. So I'm asking you."

"That's a good one.," she said before laughing at his obvious jealousy. "I'd tell you, but that's not my place. But what I do want to know is, what's your deal with Lauryn? What are your feelings for her? She's my best friend and I need to look out for her."

"My fee- my feelings? Hell no. I didn't drop into an episode of Dr. Phil."

"So you just want to hit it and quit it? I'm looking out for Lauryn. She's been hurt so badly in the past and I will be damned if I let someone try to weasel in and hurt her again. Now tell me what's your feelings and intentions are for Lauryn?"

"I like her, okay? When I look at her I see someone that's been broken. A beautiful, strong woman that has put the pieces together but is still fragile. He looked Lo straight in the eye to let her know he was serious. "And I want to be the one that keeps her from falling apart again. I know it sounds crazy, but- why are you sniffling?"

"I just...that's sweet and you've hit the nail on the head. She's been hurt so badly Randy. She's closed herself off and...I just want her to be happy, and you want that too and I see that."

"Once I really started to get to know her... I realized she was more than the standoffish bitch I thought her to be. She's... She's a wonderful person and I want to get to know her more." Randy took a crumpled up napkin out of his pocket and gave it to Lo who was still crying. "And I just learned something important about her. She has the best friend in the world."

"I do what I can. She's always been there for me. Even when my family wasn't at times and I just always want to be there for her. Like I said I just wanted to make sure you're intentions were pure. But I do have a question. Well a few. When did you start having feelings for her? What do you like about her?

"To your first question... I don't know. I can't pinpoint a specific moment in time that I started liking her. He paused for a moment pondering how to put his answer, "it's like when I realized it, I'd already started falling."

Lo just smiled as he confessed his feeling. She knew what he said was true.

"And to your second question... everything. She's got this spunk and isn't going to back down. She's absolutely gorgeous, but the more she lets that scared part of her show the more beautiful she is to me. Her talent with a camera is amazing. Every picture she takes should be in a magazine. Even the pictures she puts on twitter of her morning coffee are perfect." He sheepishly grinned at Lo, "I've got it bad Lo."

"I never in my wildest dreams would have thought you'd feel this way about her. Why don't you talk to her? And just be real with her."

"Do you have any idea how damned hard it is to talk to her when she's always surrounded by a bunch of Kentucky idiots?"

"Why are they idiots Randy?"

"Because they get to be with her."

"Jealous much?"

"If it was Cody going out with a bunch of chicks while you sat there wishing you could just have five minutes of his time-"

Lo scrunched up her face in disgust at the thought. "I understand where you're coming from, but understand she doesn't see these people much."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"Well I guess we need to get this out of the way now. Do you mind that she has a lot of guy friends? Lauryn is like "one of the guys" and Alex couldn't stand it and was extremely jealous about it. She definitely doesn't want that again."

"Am I upset that I can kick my feet up while watching the game with a bunch of dudes and have her by my side? Please, that's one of the biggest turn-ons ever. Plus it's good that she has guy friends. I have a lot of friends that are women and wouldn't want her to be jealous over them."

"Good because Alex hated it. Always thought she was cheating on him, when in all actuality he was cheating on her."

"Then Alex needs a swift kick in his ass until he's on the other side of the world."

Alex's name alone made Lo cringe. She hated him just as much as Lauryn does.

"So, will you put in a good word for me Lo?"

"I will...continue to put one in for you. But you also need to talk to her. Make her listen to you. She comes off confident, but a lot of it's an act now. Alex took a lot of that away from her. Just promise me you won't hurt her? Or I'll cut your balls off."

"I'm out here talking to you and we haven't bitched at each other yet. Don't you think I'm serious yet?"

"Look don't get sassy with me. I'm over protective of her okay?"

"I promise I won't hurt her. I'll do my damnedest to make sure she never hurts again. And speaking of being over protective. Take it easy on Cody. He's starting to walk funny." Randy jumped up before Lo could hit him. "Thanks for the chat, Lo."

"I hate you Orton. One more thing." Lo got up from the pool making her way towards Randy, "thank you for that night at the bar a few weeks back. Thanks for taking care of her. And just so you know, that was the night you showed her you weren't like her ex. He would have never defended her."

"Even if I hated her, I'd have done that. No woman deserves to be treated like a piece of meat." He gave Lo a quick hug. "But you're welcome."

About thirty minutes after Lo and Randy got done talking, everyone had left for Froggy's. When they walked in Randy spotted Lauryn with a Jay and Cameron and some other people that Lo knew as well as she ran over to them. Lauryn and Lo were taking a picture with Jay and Cameron and he smiled softly. She looked so happy and he couldn't help but smile when he saw her smile. He wanted to make her happy, but he wasn't sure if he'd get the chance.

Time had flown by and Randy saw Lauryn dancing with her friends and she seemed so content. Being home and being with her friends, he'd seen a side of her that he never really sees or never paid attention to until now. He sat at the bar drinking a beer and just watching everyone and he was tired of dancing, well tired of trying to dance anyway. Lo and Lauryn were talking for a bit before Cody pulled her away. Lauryn and Jay were dancing, his hand in places Randy wanted his hands to be. Randy felt a pang of anger run through him and for the second time that night he had to take a breather. Lauryn saw him go outside and with a nudge from Jay she went to talk to him, but she was a tad bit frustrated with him.

"What is your deal? Why are you stomping out of places like a little child?"

"Well sorry I'm not as perfect as your little boyfriend Jay over there," he barked before he took a another sip of his beer.

She laughed for a moment. "Come again?"

"Sorry I'm not perfect for you Lauryn. I don't do romantic candlelight dinners and all that shit."

"Is Mr. Orton jealous of my best friend?"

"Yes. Wait, what?"

"Why are you so jealous?"

"Did you say best friend? As in not your boyfriend?"

"Yes. Oh look you do know how to listen. And you never answered the question."

" I never said I was jealous."

"Yes you did. I didn't miss that slip up Randy." She closed the gap between them, her chest barely touching his.

Lauryn smirked and attempted to walk away. She felt Randy's hand grip her wrist and pull her back to him and he kissed her. She automatically kissed him back reeling in the passion of the kiss. But it wasn't longer before her fear overcame her again. She pulled back from him and looked up knowing the fear was showing in her eyes when she heard him sigh. Unable to bear it anymore she pulled from his grasp wanting nothing more than to go back inside. But she didn't make it far before he spoke up.

"I'm not Alex you know? You don't have to run away from me Lauryn," he spoke slowly walking towards her. "I'd never hurt you."


	7. Break The Walls Down

Lauryn stood in complete and utter shock at Randy's confession. She turned to face him, nervously running her hand through her long locks while she tried her hardest to not let the tears that threatened to fall slip. She couldn't believe that he knew about Alex.

"Wha—what did you say?"

He walked closer to her and locked eyes with her. "I said I'm not Alex."

"How do you even know about him?"

"Lo."

She sighed. "Why was she even telling you about him?"

"We had a little heart-to-heart. Don't be mad at her, okay? I asked."

"I just…don't understand."

"You know how you keep walking away from me whenever there's a chance we're going to get close?"

Lauryn could only nod her head in response. She just couldn't wrap her head around what was going on.

"I wanted to know why. And after I proved to her that I'm not a giant dickhead she explained. She didn't tell me everything. But just know I'm not him, okay?"

"I know that…"

"Then why don't you give me a chance?"

"Because I'm scared okay?" The tears she had been trying to hold back finally started to fall. Randy just wanted to wipe away her tears but he knew she'd back away from him if he did.

"I don't want to get hurt again Randy? It's been two years and I'm finally starting to feel okay again. There are differences in the two of you but you're both still so similar and I just... I can't have my heart broken like that again."

"What do I have to do to prove myself? You want me to beg? Plead? Because I don't do that, Lauryn. If it was anyone else I would have given up long ago. But you... You're different."

"Is that what you tell every girl?" Even with that comment she knew he was right. He would have given up a long time ago if he didn't care. He wouldn't have went through the trouble for sure.

"No, I don't tell that to every girl. I haven't told any girl anything in eight months because I can't get you out of my head." Randy tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "As for what makes you different... It's everything. The way you dish back all the shit I give you. The way you manage to make my day better with just a smile. And how you manage to get me all twisted up inside by just looking at me..."

She looked at him almost in utter shock. Randy really did like her and want to be with her. She'd been trying to tell herself this whole time that he didn't but he indeed did want her.

"You really feel that way?

"I don't lie about this stuff, Lauryn."

"I just didn't think you actually wanted me or wanted to be with me."

"Why wouldn't I want you or want to be with you?"

"Because I'm a sarcastic asshole and too independent. I'm damaged goods," she spoke lowly.

Words Alex had spoke to her during their last fight ran through her head.

"_Goodness Lauryn you can't do anything right? Why am I still even with you?"_

"_I ask myself that same question everyday."_

"_Well why don't you just leave then? But good luck finding someone to put up with your shit. You're a sarcastic asshole, too independent, like you never need me to do anything for you? You never let me help you—"_

"_Because you never want to help me."_

"_That. I can't handle your smartass mouth. Why do you always have to talk back? No man is going to want that. All that shit isn't cute, It just makes you damaged goods."_

She cringed thinking about that fight. As much as she tried and tried to forget those words he spoke to her, she always replayed them in the back of her head. She thought he was right. She let those words stop her from finding love again.

"One: I love that you're a sarcastic asshole. Two: You can't say you're too independent because it's nice to be able to take care of yourself. And three: Everybody's damaged goods. It's who you let fix you that makes the difference."

"Are you up for the challenge? You think you can handle it? Can you handle me even though I'm an emotional mess at times? I'm not always as strong as I come off Randy."

He pulled her close to him, bringing her warmth back into his embrace. "As long as you hold onto me instead of pushing me away when you need to be weak."

"I wish I still wasn't so scared…"

"I wish you weren't, too."

"But I want this."

"What do you want, Lauryn? I'll give you anything."

"I want you. I want to be able to be with you and not have a care in the world. I want you to call me out on my shit. I want you to tell me I'm beautiful even if I look like crap that day. I want all of you Randy."

"I'm right here, Lauryn. All of me."

"Just... promise you won't hurt me okay?"

"I can't promise that. But I can promise that I'll try my best not to. And I want you to promise that if I get close to hurting you, you let me know."

"I promise. And I owe you an apology."

"No you don't."

"I do. I've been such a pain in the ass. I've run away from you and kept trying to push you away. But you don't know how much it means to me that you kept chasing me" She sent him a small smile to show her appreciation.

"Good things come to those who wait, babe."

"I just want to know, why did you hate me for so long?"

"I never hated you... I just pretended to because I thought you hated me."

" I did for a good month." A smile smirk graced her face as she made her confession.

"Why?"

"No one rejects Randy Orton remember? Plus I thought you were just like ...I'm not saying his name."

"Mr. Number One on My Shit List works..."

"You're funny."

"Come on, I'm hilarious and irresistible."

"As much as I'd like to kill your ego right now…you're right."

"And you want to kiss me right now to shut me up."

" I want to kiss you because I like it."

"You what?"

"I've thought about that kiss we shared at Cody's everyday Randy."

"I didn't even get my back into that one. But I think about it all the time too."

"You do?"

"Hell yeah. That was our first kiss."

"I'd like another first kiss, were I'm not running away from you."

"We need to re-do it. Because we did it wrong." Smiling when he saw the confusion in her eyes, he raised one hand to caress her cheek. "There's a line you have to follow," he murmured, letting his hand fall to her throat. His fingers lightly stroked the soft skin as he pressed a whisper of a kiss to her forehead. She sucked in a breath and moved closer to him. He trailed his lips to her temple, pushing her hair aside so he could whisper, "Forehead... Temple... Cheek... Jaw line... Curve of the neck..." As he named each place, he swept soft kisses to them, his lips a mere flutter against her skin. Cupping her face in his hands, he met her eyes. "Then you move to the lips." Heart racing, he brought his lips to hers. Tender at first, then he tilted her head back when she responded to the kiss. He placed one hand steady on the small of her back, the other sweeping along her spine.

They both pulled away needing air, Randy still holding her tight. She was happy Randy was holding her so close because her knees felt like jello. This man was making her feel things she'd never felt before.

"So...what is this? What are we?"

"We are two people hoping the future has something great planned for us. We're also a couple, because if someone asked you out now I'd have to kill him."

Lauryn busted out with laughter . If he could make her laugh like that all the time, she would be grateful. "That sounds good to me.

"So I can ask you out now and not get shot down, right?"

"Yes you can."

"So…Lauryn Jackson, will you go out with me?"

"No." She started to laugh hysterically again. She had no idea why she felt the need to mess with him in that moment .

"Oh come on."

"Randy I'd love to go out with you. But only on one condition."

"And what condition is that?"

"You kiss me again."

"Deal."

He cupped her face again, placing another passionate yet tender kiss on her lips. She felt like fireworks were going off every time he kissed her.

The two walked hand-in hand- back into Froggy's and Cody and Ted started doing "Yes " chants at the sight of their friends finally together. Randy and Lauryn were pretty much inseparable the rest of the night. Randy had the girl of his dreams in his grasps and he knew all the pursing had finally paid off.

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. FINALLY. Am I right or am I right? Thanks again for all the reviews, I really do appreciate it. You all have no idea how much it means to me. A special thank you goes out to Shakeitsalome for all her help. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**~Amber.**


	8. Lead The Way

The next morning Lauryn woke up with a smile on her lips. She replayed the events of the previous night over and over again and it felt so good to finally stop fighting. Yes she was still a bit apprehensive but deep down she knew Randy would treat her totally different than Alex. She got up and got ready to go workout with John and Ted, who she knew were going to grill her about details. She pulled on a pink tank top and a pair of black workout shorts. She put her socks on before sliding on her black and pink Nike Spider LT 2 ID Running shoes. She pulled her hair in a messy bun and threw on a black headband to keep the stray hairs out of her face. She grabbed her iPod and then went downstairs. She saw Randy sitting in the den watching Sportscenter.

He saw her walking towards him out of the corner of his eye and immediately gave her his full attention. All thoughts of everything but her fled his mind. The minute she was in touching distance he grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace. He took a moment to enjoy the feel of her in his arms, smiling at the way her hands rested on his biceps. His gaze met hers and he saw the same smile pulling at her lips. He captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Good morning beautiful."

She giggled like a little schoolgirl which she wasn't necessarily sure if she was okay with. "Good morning to you too."

"Are you excited about our date tonight? I definitely am," he said with a genuine smile gracing his beautiful face.

"I'm extremely excited."

"I'm glad. Ted is staring so I guess you better go. We know he's impatient."

She gave him another quick kiss before heading out the door.

When they left he made his way into the kitchen where Lo was. He had struggled with the thought of talking to her, knowing they rarely saw eye to eye. If it weren't for their heart-to-heart about Lauryn and his feelings for her, he would be sure she hated him. And she was his only hope of making his date with Lauryn perfect. So he swallowed his pride and approached her. Childishly, he made sure to position himself between her and the rack of sharp knives. She initially ignored him, obviously lost in her own thoughts as she unloaded the dishwasher. When he cleared his throat she glanced at him and he sucked in a breath.

"Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure Randal."

He rolled his eyes at the use of his full name but let it go. "If I wanted to take Lauryn out, where would be a good place to go?"

"She finally stopped fighting you I see." There was a smug grin on Lo's face as she stacked clean plates on the counter.

"I doubt she'll ever really stop fighting me, but yeah."

"Well there are a few places she likes. Mariah's is a place in The Square downtown and it's really nice. The park that's down there is really nice too, especially at night. Here favorite coffee shop is in that area as well. Umm there's really a crap load of options. Shogun is one of her favorites and Mick's on Main which is also downtown." She stopped and looked over in time to see his look of bewilderment. "Sorry I'm trying to give you options"

"I really want a place that's kind of quiet so we can talk and get to know each other..."

"Mariah's then for sure. Ahh I'm so excited." Lo clapped her hands together, a look of joy taking over her features.

"Why are you so excited? I'm not asking you out."

"I know that jackass. I'm excited because she's finally you know, letting down the wall she's built up"

"Another favor."

"Sure."

"Don't show up."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I won't."

"And if I was to get her flowers, what kind would I get her?"

Lo's face lit up with excitement at Randy's question.

"What's that face for?"

"You're going to bring her flowers? That is so sweet. She's a fan of yellow and pink roses. Also purple tulips."

"Thanks Lo."

"No problem. I can't wait to hear all about it."

"And you won't tell Cena or Ted or any of her fanboys?"

"Fanboys? That's funny. Nope, unless you two say something, they won't find out from me."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Shh just let it happen. Don't ruin the moment Orton. Plus is it wrong to be happy that you're making my best friend happy?"

"Nah, it's cool. Yellow and pink roses and purple tulips."

"Ahh you do listen."

"Lauryn said the same thing last night. Don't know why me listening comes as such a surprise to the both of you. Thanks again, Lo."

Randy turned on his heels to leave, but he halted his movement then turned his attention back to Lo.

"What are my chances of you clearing out the house so we can be alone after our date?"

"She's not going to give it up on the first date. Make out with you, yes. Give up the goodies on the first date, not so much."

"I never said I wanted her to give it up. I just want some alone time where we can relax without me worrying about someone barging in and ruining it."

"Fair enough. I'll see what I can do."

"You're a sweetheart."

"Flattery…I like it." Lo brushed her nails against her shirt and smiled.

Lauryn and Lo were sitting in Lo's room getting ready for her date. She was doing Lauryn's makeup, making sure she was flawless for the evening.

"Quit twitching your eyes or you'll end up looking like a raccoon. Why are you so nervous?"

"I haven't had a first date in like...forever. It's nerve racking."

"You're with the guy all the time. Not much is going to be different tonight. Except the condom I put in your purse."

"Lo! And yes I'm with him a lot, but dates are a totally different ball game. And you should not be talking, because you were nervous as hell when you had your first official date with Cody."

"I remember it like it was yesterday…"

She turned in her chair to look at Lo and cried, "Oh my god Lauryn what if I spill wine on him or me? I'm going to be so embarrassed," as she recalled the night of Lo and Cody's first date. It was not very often Lo was nervous. "I'm scared he's going think I'm so lame though Lo"

"Stop scrunching up your face, geez. It's like trying to put makeup on a piece of cling wrap. And you're not lame. To hear you talk, you're some loser that sits in her parents' basement watching lesbian porn while eating chips and chugging Dr. Pepper."

Lauryn made a face of disgust at the thought of what Lo said. "Sorry. I can't help it. Like I don't know what it is Lo, but it's like he has the ability to make me melt with one look. I've never experienced that before"

"You mean love."

"Umm...isn't it too early to be using that word?"

"It's never too early to use that word..."

"Like hell it's not. I'm scared because I do love him. That's why it took me forever to finally get to this point with him."

Lo stopped what she was doing and let out a huge squeal. "You love him!"

"Yes...yes I do and it scares the hell out of me Lo. He is everything I could ask for."

"Then stop pussyfooting around."

"What? I am not."

"You're acting all nervous and you've been timid around him. Just sit him down, look him in the eye and tell him you love him."

"No he can say it first."

"Wimp."

"No I'm not putting myself out there first. We saw what happened last time. He never even meant it," she murmured quietly.

"Alex went with it because he thought it meant he'd get into your pants. And did you ever think maybe Randy's scared to say it first too?"

"And Alex never got in my pants because I knew that's how he felt. As for Randy...I've never thought of that. I can't imagine him being scared of a lot of things to be honest."

"He's scared you're gonna push him away."

Lauryn froze. Randy Orton, so confident and sure, scared she would push him away? Impossible. But as Lo capped the mascara and began picking through the vast collection of lipsticks she pondered the thought. It was possible. The confidence, the cockiness – she could easily see them being used as a barrier to his true insecurity. She felt a pang in her heart at the thought of him being scared. "He is?"

"Yes. He's afraid that what happened with Alex - and he doesn't know the whole story yet, mind you - is going to keep you from letting him in all the way." Lo held up a lipstick for approval then reached for the brush so she could paint Lauryn's lips.

"Anymore updates on his thoughts, Miss Nosey Ass?"

"Call me Miss Cleo, but I know he's going to think you're the hottest thing since fire when he sees you."

"That's the plan. I want to let him in. Hell I didn't even let Alex in completely. I feel like I could tell Randy my life story. That man... what has he done to me?"

"He's made you believe in..." Lo gave a dreamy sigh, "the power of love?"

Normally Lauryn would have rolled her eyes and given a smart comment. But instead she smiled. "I think so. I've got it bad Lo."

"That's what he said."

Lauryn let out a snort. "What?"

"When we had our heart to heart, he told me he had it bad for you. You look flawless my love. Now go get dressed."

"Yes ma'am."

Lauryn went to her room and grabbed a dress that she'd actually let Lo borrow and never got back. She slipped on the navy blue sleeveless chiffon dress. She accompanied the dress with a cream colored belt and creamed colored wedges. She nervously played with the ruffles on the front of her dress as she realized she was finally making steps to finding love again. Hopefully finding it with Randy. She could only hope that he felt the same way. That he was as crazy about her as she was about him.

She sprayed some perfume on before giving herself a look over. A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie. Her heart started to beat faster at the thought of Randy on the other side of the door. She gave herself one last look in the mirror before she let out a huge breath before opening the door. There he was. He wore a pair of dark jeans and black button up shirt. He looked absolutely amazing.

"Wow Lauryn you look amazing."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"I bought you these." He handed her a small bouquet of purple tulips.

"These are beautiful. How did you—" She saw his quick smirk. "Lo."

"I might have had some help."

She grabbed her clutch and headed downstairs with Randy.

"Let me put these in a vase."

Out of nowhere Lo whips around the corner.

"Nope. I've got them. You kids have fun." As she spoke she shooed them to the door.

Randy and Lauryn could only laugh. When they got outside Randy took Lauryn's hand and twirled her around. When she stopped she had a smile on her face that made his heart sore.

"Sorry I wanted to get a good look at you in this dress. You look absolutely beautiful Lauryn."

He placed a small kiss on her lips and then made their way to his car. He opened the door for her, which shouldn't have shocked her as much as it did. When he knew she was situated he climbed into the drivers side of the car and headed to their destination.

Randy pulled into the parking lot, luckily finding a decent spot. The historic federal-style building was large and would have been imposing were it placed anywhere else. The over 100 year old building seemed modern yet kept its historic flare, much like the rest of the downtown area. The windows were framed by shutters, which were the same brick shade of red as the tin roof. As they approached, the doors opened, and several tantalizing aromas spilled onto the brick sidewalk, enticing them closer.

The restaurant was open, bright, and inviting. Low stonewalls divided the seating areas, giving a semblance of privacy. Murals and photos on the walls harkened back to a simpler time. The live plants atop the walls were refreshing, and despite being nearly packed, there was an air of calm that told the couple they would be able to enjoy their dinner in peace.

The waiter welcomed them with a warm small and directed them to their booth. Randy had made sure to call ahead and try to get as far in the back as possible for what he hoped with be minimal to no distractions from others.

When they were seated he rubbed his palms over his thighs, suddenly as nervous as a kid on his first date. "Seriously Lauryn, you look amazing. I can't tell you enough."

"Thank you. " She sent him a warm smile. She was happy to finally be here with him. This was huge. She didn't know if she'd ever get to this point with him, but she was glad she was.

"How did you know I liked this place?

"Would you believe it was just a good guess?"

"No."

"Would you believe a little birdie told me?"

"If the little birdie's name is Lo then yes."

"Are you saying she's a blabbermouth?

"I'm just saying, she's the only person who could have pointed you in the right direction of one of my favorite places in town."

"Only because I asked."

"I'm glad you did."

"What are you starving for now?" He grins at her when he notices the small blush appear on her beautiful face. "Other than me I mean."

"Nice to see that cockiness hasn't disappeared Mr. Orton. But, to answer your question, a steak would be nice. They have the best steak in town. What are you starving for?" She sent him a playful smirk, "besides me Mr. Orton?"

He gave her a smoldering look that made her legs weak. "I suddenly have a craving for whipped cream and strawberries."

"Hmm…me too," she said almost breathlessly.

"But since my mom never let me have dessert first, I'm going to go for a nice, thick, juicy steak."

"Looks like she taught you well I see."

"She tried her best," he spoke before giving her a look that took her breath away.

The two placed their orders and talked about a variety of things over dinner. Randy had noticed that Lauryn was a tad shy, which was so out of character for her. Well, to him it was out of character.

"Don't go getting all shy on me now Lauryn."

"I'll try not to. It's just been…dates make me nervous a bit."

"No need for that. Just picture me in my underwear or something. Wait, I don't think I'm actually wearing any." Across from him, Lauryn gurgled and set her glass down with a thud, causing him to chuckle.

"I almost spit out my wine. What are you trying to do to me Randy?"

"Make you relax. Is it working?"

She let her infectious grin that Randy loved so much tug on her lips. "Yes it is."

He smiled at her, glad that he'd removed the nervousness that she had.

"How did you get into photography?"

"My dad always took pictures of stuff and I was always intrigued by it. So I would take his camera from time to time and I just felt like you could take a picture of something and it could come to life. Also I felt like I was capturing glimpses of life and that was fun to me. If that makes any sense."

"It makes sense, Lauryn. Do you prefer to stay behind the lens and observe or do you like stepping out into the action too?"

"I like to stay behind the lens for the most part. Like I love being in pictures at times, but I prefer behind the lens."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess that I think people will see right through my facade at times."

"Which facade?"

"That I'm not as strong and confident as I come off. That facade came after my breakup," she confessed with sadness laced in her voice.

"But you are as strong as you come across being. Hell, you put up with Lo and Cena and even me... You're a damn saint."

She laughed again for the umpteenth time during the night. How long had it been since she'd laughed so much? "I'm glad someone thinks so."

"Seriously, though. You don't have to pretend to be strong. You've got about three hundred people that would come to your aid if you ever needed it."

"I know..."

"Why are you afraid to build yourself up again, Lauryn?"

"I guess because I think I'm going to get broken down again"

"Aren't you afraid of missing out on something amazing though?"

"Yes and I almost did."

"What was that?"

"You."

He looked at her, and sent Lauryn a genuine warm smile. "I'm amazing?"

She reciprocated his smile. "Yes you are Randy."

"Amazing enough to talk you into ditching this place and going to the park?"

"Yes."

"You know, you're pretty amazing too."

"Really?"

"Really, Miz." He grinned at her when she rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously, though. Especially when you really smile. It lights up the room and puts all sorts of happy thoughts in my head."

"Like what?"

"Like how much I want to make you smile like that all the time. And how beautiful our future kids will be when they smile like that..."

"Time out. Did you say kids?"

"I did unless you don't want any. In which case, you heard me wrong."

"I just wasn't expecting that on the first date that's all..."

"As long as we've known each other and as much as we've shared over the past few weeks, can you really count this as a first date?"

She sent him a small shy smile. "You're right."

"So... Do you want kids? I don't mean right now, but eventually?"

"Eventually yes...I think. I still on the wall on that."

He decided to drop the topic for the time being.

"So, I was thinking we could grab coffee and go to that park after we eat? Unless you'd rather do the old-fashioned move thing..."

"I'd love that."

"I've heard good things about this coffee place across the street, Spencer's—" He let out a chuckle when Lauryn's face lit up "And I was worried Lo would steer me wrong."

"That's my favorite coffee place in town."

"Lead the way."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken forever and a day to get posted. I hope you enjoy it. Again I can not begin to thank y'all enough for reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me that y'all are enjoying it. Part 2 of the date will be coming soon.**

**Also again, Josie thank you so much for your help lady.**

**~Amber**


	9. I'll Keep You Warm

Randy paid for dinner and then grabbed Lauryn's hand guiding her out of the restaurant and across the street to Spencer's. Randy opened the door for her and took in the warm and inviting atmosphere that Spencer's had. The interior was darker than expected, inviting customers to enjoy a few quiet, private moments without fear of being disturbed. The conversations amid the tables were hushed; the brick walls on either side seeming to muffle them further. They approached the counter, the heavy aroma of blended coffees heavy in the air. Randy looked to his left and was surprised to see the vivid orange wall, the only splash of bright color in the otherwise dim interior. He stared down at Lauryn and he couldn't hide the smile that was tugging on his lips. He loved seeing her so happy.

They ordered their drinks and waited off to the side of the counter. Lauryn's order was ready first and he watched her as she grabbed her phone and took a picture of her latte. Something so small as that made Lauryn appear to be in her element. He walked up behind her and noticed the tulip shaped latte art she took a quick picture of.

"You always seem to take pictures of your coffee."

"It happens. But look, this is too neat not to take a picture of."

"I'll have to agree with you there."

When Randy grabbed his drink, he took her hand and they left and made their way to the Fountain Square Park across the street. They found an empty bench and sat down. Lauryn took in her surroundings, enjoying being home.

Lauryn thought back to part of their conversation earlier and decided to probe further.

"Why did you ask me if I liked being in front of the camera?"

"I was just curious. A lot of photographers like to hide behind the camera because they're not comfortable being the center of attention. Then you have the attention whores - like me - that get a rush when everyone is focused on them. You seem to be kind of in the middle."

"Do I now?" A small smirk graced her features. "You're very observant."

"You think I spend all my time on the turnbuckle wondering if I put on enough oil?"

"Actually…." she murmured jokingly. "No. But I didn't think you'd realize all that about me."

"I notice a lot about you, Lauryn."

"But why? I'm not that interesting."

"Why aren't you interesting? You're funny, you're smart, and you're mysterious. You've got a ton of friends that have your back no matter what. And..." he leaned down to cover her hand with his, "you've had my attention since the first day I met you."

Lauryn felt like her cheeks were on fire. No one had ever made her blush. "Really?"

"Ever since I saw that smile." He chuckled at the memory. "Of course, it wasn't for me, but it was...captivating."

"You never cease to amaze me Randy."

They continued to talk and they both felt like they were really getting to know each other more. Lauryn was so glad she finally agreed to go out with him. He was funny, charming, sweet and sexy as hell. She's glad she took a risk and said yes. Randy had admitted to her that he saw a future with her. And as much as she was coming off nervously about it, she was just glad she wasn't the only one who harbored those feelings.

"When you kissed me outside the bar..." he reached for her hand and twined their fingers together, "I saw my future." He looked into her eyes, "it was you."

"Wha- what do you mean?"

He squeezed her hand slightly "It sounds crazy, but you know how everyone's searching for the one? When you kissed me and let me hold you, I knew I'd found it. The one person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. The woman that's going to have my ring on her finger one day and will hopefully be the mother of my children."

"Randy... you have no idea what you do to me. You challenge me, and you make me feel wanted in a way I've never experienced. You made me want to break down the walls I've been building and try and find love...for real this time."

"Maybe I'm a gigantic selfish bastard, but I hope like hell you find it with me." He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly.

"I think I've already found it with you."

"It's definitely you."

"How about we head back?"

"Okay."

"And we can cuddle - yes I said cuddle - on the couch and watch a movie?"

"I'd love that."

As they were walking to the car Randy stopped them before speaking up. "By the way, thank you."

"Randy you're sweet. You don't have to thank me."

"Yeah, I do. For giving me a chance, even though you're scared to death."

"Well I need to thank you. I'm glad I took the risk."

"Are you thanking me for giving you confidence or because I was a stubborn asshole that wouldn't give up?"

She smiled and shook her head at him. "Both Randy, she murmured.

He opened the car door but pulled her close before she could get in.

"Since we're both staying at the same place, I should give you the good-night kiss now, right?"

"I think you're correct"

He framed her face with his hands, looking into her eyes for several long seconds before leaning in and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. There's no underlying hope of getting her into bed soon, no overbearing intensity. His kiss is one of adoration and tenderness, barely hinting at how much he treasured her.

"How do you always manage to take my breath away?" she spoke breathlessly.

"I'm just trying to get the breath you steal from me."

When they got back to Lo's house they both went to their rooms to change into something more comfortable. He had already in the den when she made her way to him. She was wearing a purple tank top with a pair of grey lounge pants that said PINK down the front of her right leg. She sat down into his embrace.

He let several minutes pass, content just holding her before he spoke.

"Are we even going to put a movie in?"

" Well what do you want to watch?"

"You."

"I don't think Lo has that movie..." she murmured before smirking at him playfully.

"If she did I'd be worried."

"So would I…"

"We can watch whatever. I'm really not picky.

"Anchorman?"

"Deal."

He groaned when she got up to put the movie in. He let his eyes roam over her curvaceous body and thanking his lucky stars that she was his. It wasn't too long before she rejoined him back on the couch.

The movie had been playing for a bit and she'd noticed that Randy wasn't really paying attention to the movie.

"Are you even watching this Randy?"

"What? Yeah."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"You might want a refund"

She grinned at him and playfully slapped his arm."

"How you could have put in a documentary about dung beetles and I'd still be happy."

She shifts so she could see his face better. "You have all the right words don't you?"

"Sometimes," he playfully murmured before kissing the top of her head. She laughed and buried her face into his chest.

"How long are Lo and the rest of the Stooges gonna be gone?"

" I don't know. Why?"

"Because I don't want them walking in to see this." He pulled Lauryn into his lap for a kiss. The moan that escaped her lips only made him kiss her with that much more passion.

"I could do this all night."

"We can if you want."

"As tempting as that is" she spoke before a yawn escaped her lips, "I'm a little tired. But you're welcomed to spend the night with me."

"That's the best offer I've had tonight." He stood up, supporting her against him as his lips find hers for another kiss.

"You don't hog the covers do you?"

"No Randy I don't," she responded letting a laugh escape her.

"Good." He carried her from the den towards her bedroom. "Because I'm the biggest cover hog you'll ever meet."

"You would be."

"But don't worry, because I'll keep you warm. Are you wearing these pants to bed?"

"Actually no I'm not." She giggled when he kissed her nose.

When he got to her room he placed her back on the ground and slipped into her bed. She walked around to the other side and slid her pants off before getting into bed herself. It was weird how comfortable she already was with him. She pulled the black comforter back and joined Randy in bed. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her enjoying having the woman of his dreams snuggled up with him.

"What are you thinking about Orton?"

"How this is the first time I'll be happy with just sleeping with a woman." He smiled slightly at her. "This is a first for me, you know."

"I'm glad you're happy Randy. She placed a kiss on his chest.

"This feels perfect."

"Thank you for an amazing night Randy."

"No, thank you." He sent her a small and quick kiss. "And thank you for making me happy."

She cuddled closer to him. "Good night Randy."

"Good night, Lauryn." He waited until her breathing evened and he felt her relax with sleep.

"Love you."

**A/N Y'all I'm so sorry it's taking me forever to update this story (blame Josie xD). I really am so happy that you all are liking story so much, you have no idea. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully it won't take me another 3 weeks to update.**

**~Amber.**


	10. You Make Me Better

The next morning Lauryn went to the kitchen with breakfast on her mind. Not in the mood to cook she was contemplating a bowl of cereal when the aroma of bacon, eggs and biscuits hit her. She rounded the corner to find Lo finishing breakfast for that she made for everyone.

Lauryn propped one shoulder on the doorframe and smiled. "Look at you being a nice hostess and fixing breakfast for everyone. It smells amazing in here."

"Yeah I figured it's the least I could do. I'm making it and they can come and get it as they please. Could you grab some plates from the cabinet for me?

"Sure."

Lauryn opened the bamboo cabinets and grabbed two black square plates for Lo and herself. They worked together, Lo piling the plates with food and Lauryn pouring glasses of orange juice before the two women sat at the table.

"Thanks for making breakfast for everyone Lo. How domestic of you"

Lo shrugged one shoulder as she spread butter on a biscuit. "Well Cody likes home cooked meals and I decided I needed to start practicing more."

"You use to cook all the time. But I just didn't expect you to cook for the boys so soon."

"If I didn't do the cooking he'd destroy my kitchen trying to do it himself." She made a disapproving face before smiling. "You're not eating much. Did you overeat last night?"

"Are you okay? I'm pretty sure I just devoured half of this."

"Yes but usually by this time you've devoured all of yours and part of mine."

"I'm fine. Cut the bullshit Lo. What is it?"

"How'd your date with Orton go? Don't give me the boring 'it was fine' either." She titled her head slightly and grinned at her best friend "I can tell by the way you smile when I say his name that it was fabulous."

"It was fabulous Lo. We went to Mariah's..." Lauryn gave her friend a look that screamed – _I know you told _him. "Wonder who gave him that idea? Anyway, we went to Mariah's and had a really nice dinner. Like it didn't take him long to get me out of my whole being shy funk. He was genuinely interested in what I was saying. He asked me about why I got into photography and if I liked being behind the lens more or in front and all kinds of stuff. "

"First of all, he asked me where to take you. He was so cute, asking for suggestions about what to do and where to go." Lo cleared her throat after getting sidetracked a bit. "What did you do after dinner?"

"We went to Spencer's and then to the park and talked some more. Umm he even... never mind."

"He even what? Come on girl, tell me. I haven't seen you glowing like this since... Well, since ever, really."

"He said that he hoped our future kids have beautiful smiles like mine."

Lo blinked a few times before letting a grin slowly appear on her face. "You're picturing what your kids with him would look like aren't you?"

"To be honest it threw me for a loop. But, I've thought about it not gonna lie."

"Who knew that brooding, cocky, arrogant bastard could be so perfect?"

Lauryn could only laugh at Lo's comment because she shared the same thought. "Yeah, but I wouldn't change him for anything." She grabbed her glass and took a sip of her orange juice before continuing. "He made me so happy last night and made me feel so special. We came back here changed into PJ's and watched a movie. Well I watched and he just looked at me"

"Wait, he didn't give you a goodnight kiss at the door?"

"I got a lot of goodnight kisses last night Lo."

"I heard Cena bitching because Randy slept in your room. Does that idiot really think you gave out on the first date?"

"Ugh he's so annoying. He probably does and even if I did, that's my decision. It has been so long since I've been able to fall asleep in strong arms. I loved it."

"You're so in love with him."

"I am. And he told me that he was going to wait and make sure our first time is special. Like, he's so sweet and thoughtful and...I wish I hadn't wasted so much time being scared of being in another relationship."

"I think it's good that you waited before taking a step. Being scared kept you from getting hurt again. Things had to be right for both of you. If you'd taken him up on his offer when he first made it you would have ended up with your heart broken. Not to say that he's a heartbreaker, just that neither of you were ready for what you can both have right now."

"How did you get so smart?"

"Soap operas."

"But you're right. We weren't ready then. Well I know I wasn't. Like I see my future with him."

Lo gave Lauryn her happy smile. "You two... I'm going to be saying 'aww' all the time. I can just feel it. I'm so excited for you."

"Aww thanks." She leans over to give Lo a hug. "It's so nice to finally feel this way and know for sure his feelings are mutual"

"Take your tulips. Randy worked hard to learn they were one of your favorites."

"Yes worked hard by talking to you"

"We all know I'm not easy to talk to."

"True story."

"Just promise me something."

"Which is?"

"Please don't let that condom sit in your purse too long."

Lauryn just rolled her eyes at Lo "I'm done with you."

"Oh come on. You were the one tossing boxes of condoms at me when I was about to meet Cody."

"Well that's because you're a slore."

"Which is why I already had a stash. But that's not the point. I don't want to be Auntie Lo anytime soon."

"I don't plan on being a mommy soon so you can pump your brakes." Lauryn just shook her head at Lo. Something she's done so much during their friendship. "Again, thanks for breakfast. I'm going to shower. Did you buy more coffee? Cena took the rest yesterday...that overgrown bastard."

"Two bags. One's hidden in the crock-pot and the other is hiding in the drawer under the stove. The asshole won't look there. I bought the cheap shit for him," she murmured with a wicked grin. "Be sure and ask him about the little girl flirting with him last night. It was so cute. She was probably half his age."

"You're the best. Oh man I can't wait to ask him about it."

It was relaxing around Lo's house as everyone was resting before they had to get ready for the show. Lauryn had gotten her equipment together for the night. Luckily they had some extra cameramen around so she didn't have to work as hard at the show and was going to actually sit ringside during Randy's match at the end of the night.

She was getting ready to grab lunch with Lo, Stu, Jay and some more of her friends. She wore a black ruffled one-shoulder top with a pair of trouser jeans. She was getting ready to leave her room in hunt for the one man she hadn't seen since she got out of bed this morning but she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her before she could even turn around.

"Were you going somewhere?"

"I was going to go see you actually."

"Well here I am," he murmured as he placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"When did you become such a shoulder man?"

"When I met you and when I realized you always shiver when I touch yours."

She smirked and then turned to face him. "I feel like I haven't seen you since I woke up this morning."

"That's because Cena and Ted dragged my ass from one end of town to the other. It was like they wanted to keep me from you." He kissed her gently before continuing. "But I'm all yours right now."

"God they're such jerks. Well Cena more so," she spoke with irritation laced in her voice. "I'm glad you're here."

"I am too. Did Lo grill you as much as those jerks grilled me?"

"No she didn't. She knows me better than that. She was all smiles while I told her about our night."

"Really? Because she whacked me with a spatula when I came out of your room this morning."

"Don't mind her. She's still a jerk"

"Did you know she hides the good coffee in the crock pot?" He kissed her shoulder again. "Cena flipped his shit because she made him drink slop."

"She couldn't care less about him flipping out. He drank the rest of it yesterday. She hid two bags just for me."

"She must really like me if she let me have some. How long until you leave?"

"See she's nice. Pretty soon. Lo, Stu and I are going to meet Jay and some other friends at Chuy's for lunch before heading to the arena. Do you want to come?"

"I do, but I know you never get to see them anymore. You should spend time with them. You can see me anytime."

"True. But I want you to meet my friends. Also I want to get you away from Cena and Ted for a while."

He sent her an appreciative smile. "I should bow down and kiss your toes for getting me away from them."

"You should. But you can do it later. So, coming?"

"I'd love to."

Lauryn gave him another gentle kiss; happy he was coming with her. It seemed silly but she wanted him to get to know her friends and vice verse. She also wanted them to be able to get along. "I'm glad you're coming, you have no idea. I hope you like Mexican."

"As long as it's real Mexican and not something like Taco Bell."

"Well Chuy's is leagues better than Taco Bell."

He grinned and held out his hand for her. "Let's go."

Lo, Stu, Lauryn and Randy left Lo's house and set off to meet their friends. Lauryn was happy Randy had decided to come and it showed that he was trying to not come off as the jealous type, which was exactly what Alex was.

After lunch they headed to the arena. Randy had to admit, Jay was an awesome guy and he wished he hadn't spent so much time being jealous of him. He was glad she had so many good people in her life. The thought made him pause. Did she count him among the good people? He couldn't help but smile looking down at the woman that he had his arm around. He placed a gentle kiss on top of her head and decided to push his unwelcome, insecure thoughts to the back of his mind.

When they got to the arena, Randy took in the sight of it. WWE had already taken over. The ring was already set up and so were the screens, already playing various entrances and commercials. They walked further back into the arena near the men's basketball locker room area where Randy, Cody, Stu, Ted and John would be sharing a locker room. Randy took in the murals and photos on the walls and his eyes landed on a mural of fans and he spotted Lo and Lauryn.

"Well would you look at this?" he asked as he pulled her to him. "Is this you and Lo?"

"Yes it is. It's like two years old. We were always here. Faithful fans."

"Yes we were. Lauryn you remember when you came for the alumni game and that girl got mad because she was trying to be all up on Courtney Lee and he was too busy talking with you."

"The NBA player?" Randy asked.

"That same one."

"I have a picture on my phone of them from the game." Lo decided to ignore the death glare Lauryn was giving her. "Lauryn was probably the only girl that's ever rejected him. But they're still friends."

"Well I think story time is over. Go find a shiny object to play with…"

"You're so mean Lauryn." Lo feigned being upset before flashing a grin and walking off.

"Courtney Lee, huh?" he murmured while rubbing his chin. "What'd he do to make you turn him down?"

"Oh Randy, I knew him too well and he's not my type. I just wish Lo would just keep her mouth shut sometimes. I'm not big on her always wanting to talk about exes and potential exes"

"The past isn't meant to stay hidden away, Lauryn. It makes you who you are today, so I want to know it. Good, bad, ugly, it's a part of you."

"In time Randy. In time."

"Whenever you're ready," he murmured as he gave her a kiss.

"Now let's go to the locker room."

He gave her a playful grin. "You just want to see me naked."

"That too. But I need to look over the schedule so I can figure out which matches I'm going to shoot tonight."

"And when it's time to leave after the show, are you riding with Ted and Cody? Or are you going with me?"

"Definitely you."

"Good." He kissed the top of her head before leading her to the locker room.

Lauryn sat on the red leather couch getting her equipment together, and looked over the schedule to see what she did want to shoot. She was taking it easy for once. Even at house shows, she rarely had a moment to enjoy the show and be a fan. Randy, Cody, Ted and Lo went to catering to grab some water for everyone and to do some other miscellaneous things. When they left John used that as his opportunity to talk to Lauryn.

"So Lauryn-"

"I don't want to hear it Cena. I'm not happy with you at the moment."

"Alright, why are you pissed at me now?"

"Because I heard you bitched at Randy for spending the night with me when I asked him to and then you basically dragged him all over this morning so I wouldn't see him. What the hell is your problem Cena?"

"First of all, I didn't bitch at him, I just asked if he thought it was smart to dive in head-first when you're both so scared of screwing up. And second, I haven't had guy time with him in ages. It had nothing to do with you."

"Well Lo said she heard you bitching at him which you are very capable of doing when you decided to be overprotective and put your nose where it doesn't belong..."

"How far do we go back? You think I'm going to suddenly stop being overprotective just because you're dating him?"

"I'd like you to for once. I'd like you to mind your business if that's too much to ask."

"You're like my sister, I can't mind my own - don't hit me!" He sighed and looked at her. You never minded my butting in before. What's different this time?"

"Umm excuse me I'm pretty sure I've always gotten on you for butting in. And to be honest with Randy I don't feel like I need that. I know you care about me, but I just want you to back off. If I want to come to you about something or if he does then let us have that option, don't butt it.

"Can we be serious for a minute?"

"Are you ever serious?"

He gave her a cheeky grin. "Good point. But I like you with him. I know Lo's been saying how good he is for you... I just want you to know you're good for him."

"You really think so?"

"I do. He couldn't stop talking about you."

"Really? " she asked, her voice soft. Smiling shyly at the thought of what John had just told her. "Why do you say I'm good for him though?"

"You're good for him because since this whole budding relationship started to bloom he's been a changed man. He's nowhere near the asshole he was a few months ago. Well, he's still an asshole but it's toned down a lot. And when he smiles now it's real."

The grin on her face couldn't get any bigger. "I really like him John. He's been nothing short of amazing to me and it's refreshing because it's polar opposite of my last long relationship. I don't have to wonder if he really means what he says. I know how he feels about me is real."

"Just tell me how you did it, Lauryn."

"How'd I do what?"

"Get the stick out of his ass."

"It's the southern charm."

"How come I never got any of that charm?"

"Because you're an ass?"

"I thought the sunshine's and rainbows coming outta your ass from being in love would've toned down the smartass comments..."

"Never. Plus Randy likes my smartassness"

"Well they say love is blind."

"Keep talking homeboy. You won't make it out to your match tonight."

Randy walked back in while Lauryn was still glaring at John.

"Thank goodness you're back," she spoke before giving him a brief kiss when he made his way over to her. "I was about to kill the Marky Mark wannabe over there."

"If he keeps bothering my girl I have no problems holding your purse while you kick his ass."

"Thanks babe. You're the best." He gave her another quick kiss.

"I liked you two so much better when you were bitching at each other."

"Go away Cena."

The house show went off without a hitch. After taking pictures of the first few matches Lauryn joined Lo, Jay and some of her other friends at their ringside seats. Lauryn always preferred house shows to the live shows besides PPV's because it always seemed so much more laid back. The main event was Randy vs. The Big Show vs. Daniel Bryan for the World Heavyweight Championship. When he made his way down the ramp he was in full viper mode. He slapped a few of the fans hands and then walked up to where Lauryn was. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before making his way to the ring.

After his match was over she said her goodbyes to her friends and she and Lo made their way back to locker room area. Randy was just getting back to the locker room when the guys and Lo got ready to leave, leaving him and Lauryn alone. When Randy was done he took her hand and they walked out of the arena. He pulled her to him and once in the parking lot and kissed her hard, then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He knew she was the one.

The next few days had been a whirlwind to say the least. After the show in Bowling Green, there was another house show in Nashville, then Raw in Atlanta and then Miami for Wrestlemania. The adventure that is the Hartsfield-Jackson Airport in Atlanta had tired both of them and Lauryn was knocked out with her head on Randy's shoulder before the plane even took off.

They walked into their hotel room at the Hyatt Place in downtown Miami wanting to relax a bit before the festivities of Wrestlemania 28 started. The long curtains on the door leading to the balcony were closed, blocking out the afternoon sunlight. Wall sconce lamps were on, giving the soft tan interior a warm glow. A muted green suede L-shaped couch was pushed up to the wall directly opposite a low shelf that contained the flat screen TV. Their footsteps were silent on the carpeting, Lauryn's purse clunking on the small desk in the corner. At the other end of the room was the bed, separated from the living area by a tan dividing wall accented in dark brown. Every flat surface contained a simple vase filled with sprigs of forsythia and baby's breath, which served to soften the contemporary lines of the room.

After they ordered room service and took a nap, Randy and Lauryn decided to head to the beach to meet up with Ted, John, Stu, Cody, and Lo. Lauryn walked out of the bathroom with a black tunic over her bathing suit. She let her eyes rake over Randy and just wondered how she got so lucky. After grabbing their beach necessities they left their room hand in hand. It wasn't too long before Randy pulled Lauryn closer to him and wrapped his arm around her.

Lauryn pulled her oversized sunglasses over her face as the Miami sun shined down on her. The beach was full of beautiful people and the crisp blue ocean was a stunning view. Lauryn placed her towel down right by Lo who had just finished applying sunscreen on Cody's back. Lo noticed John looking back and forth between Lo, Lauryn, Cody and Ted and knew he wanted to say something.

Lo finally had enough "What the hell are you looking at Cena?"

"Nothing. It's just that you all look like you walked out of a Ralph Lauren catalog. Is it a southern thing?"

Cody and Ted just shook their heads and Lo threw an empty bottle of water at him before telling him to shut up.

Lauryn turned to Randy who had just finished applying suntan lotion on his chest, arms and neck.

"Can you rub this on my back?"

"Only if you return the favor?"

"Deal."

Lauryn took the bottle and squeezed the lotion in her palm before rubbing it on Randy's back and shoulders.

"You have amazing hands ma'am."

She placed a quick soft kiss on his cheek. "I aim to please."

After a few hours on the beach everyone headed back to their rooms to get ready for dinner and then out to hit a few clubs per Lo's request. Lauryn was dressed in a pair of black lace shorts with an off-white camisole and black pumps. After she had pulled her hair back into a sleek ponytail, Randy appeared behind her in jeans in an button up shirt and wrapped his arms around her and placed a trail of soft feather life kisses from her shoulder, to her neck, her and then her cheek.

"God you're beautiful," he murmured. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. Too dazed to formulate a coherent response, she merely nodded and they left to meet everyone in the lobby. When everyone arrived they caught a cab and headed to a restaurant that Lo and Lauryn had recommended from a previous visit to the city a few years back.

Lola's on Harrison was modern with an intimate feel. Chocolate brown walls and dim lighting bespoke of few distractions for which the group was grateful. The aromas caused their mouths to water as they were led to the rear corner walking past tables that were already set. Wine glasses and silverware gleamed under the low lighting. The carpeted floor muffled their footsteps as they worked through the confusion of choosing seats. Once their drinks had been poured and orders taken each one began to relax, a lull settling over them as they enjoyed a quiet moment with friends before the craziness of Wrestlemania began.

After dinner the crew went to a local club to hang out and dance. They had the VIP treatment the whole night. Watching Lauryn move was something Randy could do all day. His hand on her hips while she danced against him was probably the highlight of his night. He wouldn't be able to ever get enough of Lauryn. The smile that was plastered of her face the whole night made his heart swell because he knew he was the reason she was happy. Knowing that he made her smile caused his own smile to widen.

When they finally got back to the room, they both got ready for bed and to get ready for the craziness that is Wrestlemania that would start the next day. Lauryn climbed into bed a snuggled against Randy. She let her index finger travel up and down his abs for a bit.

"So Lauryn, are you ready for the craziness to begin?"

"I am. It's going to be a fun and restless week."

"Well as much as I'd like to lay here and talk to you all night. We need to get some rest."

"You're definitely right." She kissed his lips before getting comfortable in his embrace.

"Good night Randy."

"Good night Lauryn."

**A/N Well sorry for the delay, but here's chapter 10. I hope y'all enjoy another long chapter. Thank you so much for adding this story to your favorites and reviewing. I'm still really happy you guys are actually enjoying it. Be patient. Things with Lauryn and Randy will get more intimate. Also, thank you Josie (Shakeitsalome) for all your help Love y'all.**


	11. I'm Not Going

When Lauryn woke up the next morning she wanted nothing more than to stay cuddled up with the beautiful man who's arms were around her. But as much as she wanted to do that she couldn't. Her and Randy were going to workout and grab breakfast before she had to get ready and take pictures of the Wrestlemania press conference.

After working out in the Miami Dolphins training facility they went and grabbed breakfast at local diner. The smell of freshly brewed coffee and pancakes filled their nostrils as they walked in and got seated. A lady with long black hair pulled back in a tight bun came and took their order. The waitress was so sweet and had the personality to cheer up even the grumpiest of attitudes. She took their order and quickly brought out some fresh coffee while their food was being cooked.

"You're in a good mood this morning. Excited about this coffee or are you just excited for Mania week?"

"I'm excited for Mania and this food. As for the coffee, yeah I'll get some coffee from Einstein's at the hotel."

"What are you looking forward to most this week?"

"Besides Mania itself and all the festivities...umm meeting The Rock finally."

"You didn't get to meet him any since his comeback?"

"Did you just roll your eyes? No I didn't sadly. I was always busy. But now I get my chance. I'm embarrassed because I know I'm going to possibly melt and revert to that middle school girl that was in love with him."

"Really? Him?"

"Yes him. I'm an Attitude Era kid Randy. And yes I loved Taker, Bret, HBK and Stone Cold, but my first love was The Rock. And stop rolling your eyes at me!"

"I'm not rolling my eyes at you," he said sarcastically before dramatically rolling his eyes again. "I can arrange you meeting him, if you want. Since you love him and all."

"I saw that! Are you serious? You'd do that for me?" She clapped her hands because she couldn't contain her excitement. It was her turn to roll her eyes when he made a face. "Oh don't be like that. "

"Well, yeah. I mean it's not like you're going to just run off with the ass-guy." He raised his eyebrow at her. "Are you?"

"Ass guy? I would never do that Randy. Don't get jealous of The Rock on me babe."

"I almost said asshole and changed at the last second. Sorry. And I'm not jealous...much."

"Much? Come on Randy, there's no need for that." Lauryn got up and slid into the booth next to Randy and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry babe," he murmured as he kissed her forehead gently.

After they ate breakfast they went back to the hotel and both got ready for their day. Randy was going to do some Make-A-Wish meet and greets and then participate in the video game competition that had become a stable at Wrestlemania. For him, today wasn't going to be stressful. Lauryn's day was a totally different story. She had to cover the Press Conference, then she had to take some pictures of Punk and Jericho to go along with their Wrestlemania Diary specials that they were doing for the official website. She also was going to cover the video game competition before she would finally get to rest.

After showering she changed into her green dress pants, white top and gold flats. Randy had just walked out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped low around his hip and it took all Lauryn had to keep her composure. When she turned around he smirked at her and she knew. She knew that he knew what he was doing to her. It wasn't fair, she thought, this whole waiting thing. There were reasons behind it, which she knew to be fair, just, perfectly sensible, and more than a little sweet. But at the moment she didn't like it. She perched on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and pretended not to pay attention to him as he rummaged through a drawer for clothes.

She watched a droplet of water make its way down his chiseled back and had to escape to the bathroom to keep from jumping on him. She managed to mutter something about needing to touch up her makeup before shutting the door behind her. Pressing her forehead to the cool wood, she groaned.

Lauryn quickly went back to her room to drop off her equipment after she was done for the day. Randy had sent her a text saying he wanted her to meet her in the hotel bar because he wanted her to meet someone. She made her way to the bar and he was waiting for her outside the door.

After capturing her lips gently he told her that he had a surprise for her.

"There's someone I know you've be dying to meet," he murmured hoping the jealously wasn't evident as he spoke.

Her eyes widened at the memory of their conversation at breakfast earlier. She was about to speak when she heard him behind her.

"Is this the fan you were telling me about Orton?"

"Yes Dwayne it is. This is my girlfriend Lauryn. Lauryn you know who this is."

Randy stood aside, his sullenness showing as Lauryn spoke to Dwayne Johnson. Of all the people he had known in his life, she was the only one who had never seemed star struck by the stars of the WWE. Over the past few days he had introduced her to Shawn Michaels, Dusty Rhodes, even Ric Flair, who she said she'd loved since her childhood. Neither introduction had brought out the overwhelming excitement that he'd witnessed in others. Each time, she had remained calm. Cool. Collected. The perfect image of a genteel Southern lady. He thought maybe it was because she's worked for The WWE for a few years she's learned to keep her excitement at bay.

However, as soon as she saw the man known as The Rock, he saw a change.

Her hand had shook when he'd made the introductions. She practically glowed as she held out a hand in greeting. And when Dwayne had brought her into a hug, Randy had heard a distinctive squeal.

She was awestruck. Her eyes were sparkling, her smile was wide, and her cheeks were flushed. He should have been proud that he made her so happy, but instead he was irritated.

Seeing her so damned happy with _The Rock_ made his stomach churn.

She giggled, pulling his attention to her again. What was so damn funny?

"Of course I have all your movies," she laughed, not minding that the man's arm was still around her. Hearing someone call her name, she turned, straightening upon seeing Cody nearby with her camera. She had forgotten that she'd handed him her phone to take a photo of her with The Rock – Dwayne. He'd told her to call him Dwayne. Fighting a grin, she didn't protest when he drew her close. She slid her arm around him, left hand sliding to his broad chest as he tucked his chin atop her head as Cody snapped several pictures.

"So tell me more about what you do, " he requested when Cody signaled he had gotten a good shot.

Still in a daze, she somehow managed to explain her job. She knew she rambled, and probably added in more details than the man wanted. But he was so charming and seemed so interested that she couldn't stop. Everyone else seemed to fade into the background when he grinned down at her.

She jumped when a hand touched her arm. Looking over her shoulder, she was surprised to see Randy behind her. "Oh, hi," she greeted before turning back to Dwayne. "Where were we?"

"Babe, we should get going."

"There's no hurry." This from Dwayne, who seemed amused as he looked beyond her. "Relax."

"See? There's no hurry," she echoed. Without realizing it, she toyed with the button of Dwayne's black polo shirt. Looking up into his eyes, she blurted, "Do you really like pie or is that just a bunch of bull?"

"Oh, God," Randy groaned.

"Sweetheart, I _love_ pie." Dwayne pulled her closer, and she didn't miss the way his hand dipped down to her backside for a brief caress.

She should have been outraged. Insulted. But all she could do was stare up at him in wonder. "I make a delicious lemon meringue..."

"Are you seriously offering him pie?"

The famous eyebrow went up and she felt her heart flutter just as much as it had when she had seen it every week as a teenager. "You want a piece of the People's Strudel?"

"She doesn't like pastry," Randy muttered.

"No one asked you, Orton."

"I love pastry," Lauryn promised.

"You realize I'm standing right here, don't you?" Randy growled in her ear.

"It's so noisy here," Dwayne lamented. "Why don't we find a quiet place to chat about..." one corner of his mouth tilted upwards. "Pastry."

"We need to go find Lo."

"Oh, she's fine. And she's Rhodes' woman, he can go find her himself. Loosen up, Orton."

Lauryn was powerless as she was guided away from Randy. Panicking just a bit when Dwayne drew her into a quiet corner, she swallowed anxiously. She decided she didn't mind a bit when he braced his hands on either side of her head. Seeing the playful gleam in his eyes, she shook her head slightly. "You're terrible."

"Now you can't say that until you've had a taste."

"You're just doing this because it's pissing off Randy." Her hand was still on his chest and she attempted to pull it away. For some reason, though, the appendage refused to listen to her brain. So it remained, fingers still toying with the button.

"Am I?"

"Look at him, he's practically boiling."

"I could be doing this because you're a beautiful young woman."

"You could, but you're not. So my original opinion remains intact. You're terrible."

"Lauryn, you told me I was your first celebrity crush." The eyebrow went up and she gulped. "Why are you arguing with me?"

"It may be a defensive tactic because I feel intimidated."

"Are you scared that if I fulfill those fantasies you had of me that it'll ruin the magic?"

Her fingers skittered over his chest. "Now you're just assuming. I never said I had fantasies."

"Liar," he whispered. "On a scale of zero to Chris Brown, how jealous and angry does Orton get when another man pays attention to you?"

"Well, definitely not a Chris Brown level." Was he moving closer? Was his heart really beating that fast beneath her palm? Were his teeth really that white? Cursing the scattered thoughts, she stared into his eyes, her own heart skipping several beats. "About those fantasies..."

"Are you going to tell me? Or can I guess?" He licked his lips and Lauryn couldn't suppress the whine that pulled up from the bottoms of her lungs. "The ring." He grinned when her eyes widened. "The locker room. No?" He tilted his head, regarding her for a few seconds. "Let's see..."

"Please don't tell me the great and powerful Rock is stumped."

His gaze raked her figure and if she hadn't known better she would have sworn he saw through her clothes. "An office. You're definitely the office fantasy type. Bent over the desk, skirt at your waist... Damn, Orton's a lucky bastard."

"If I wasn't in love with that lucky bastard, I think I'd ask if you wanted to find a desk," she murmured. Patting his chest, she finally drew her hand away. "But I'm sure you have plenty of women willing to let you bend them over a desk. Lucky bitches."

"Well if you ever decide you don't love him anymore..." The eyebrow was up again, and with it her heartbeat raised. "I'll get rid of the bitches."

"I'll remember that."

"Now how about a kiss so you get that jealous, angry, passionate sex from him later on?"

"Oh, please, like a kiss would—" Lauryn cut off with a gasp when his lips landed on hers. She closed her eyes briefly, feeling a warmth creep over her cheeks when a wolf whistle sounded. The teenager that stayed hidden deep within her quivered and her knees weakened, but she managed to stay upright when Dwayne broke the kiss.

"Still got the fantasies?" he asked softly.

"Definitely. Thank you for not killing them."

Across the way, Cody reviewed the photos he had taken of Lauryn's quiet moments with her favorite wrestler. Releasing a low whistle, he turned to Randy. "Check this. You think he slipped her tongue?"

"Fuck you, Cody," Randy growled.

Cody smirked, glancing over in time to see Lauryn and Ted walking over towards them. "You think her nipples got hard?"

"I swear to God—"

"Is that jealousy I smell?" Cody asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. He dramatically sniffed the air, leaning in close to his friend. "Is the Rock cooking jealousy? Because it smells like shit."

Lauryn couldn't help but hug Randy tightly for her surprise.

"Thank you so much. This has been one of the best days of my life," she squealed and applying a kiss on Randy's cheek.

He nodded and gave her a small smile. They walked back to their room and Lauryn noticed that Randy was being really quiet. She knew she'd pushed the line a bit with Dwayne and she wondered if that's what's got him so upset. When they got settled in their room she decided to figure out what was going on with him.

"Hey. What's with this no talking? It's freaking me out because you're never this quiet."

"You haven't really given me a chance to talk babe."

"You've been silent this whole five minute journey and I've given you plenty time to talk."

"Maybe I don't have anything to say?"

"Randy I know something's up. Please talk to me?"

"Nothing, really. Just... Worried about the match and…stuff."

"Why do I feel like you're trying to feed me bullshit right now?"

"I can't feel bad about my match?" he asked before letting out a frustrated sigh. "You want the whole truth?"

"Yes Randy I do," she replied softly as she moved closer to him on the couch

"I just... You know..." he groaned trying to find the words. "I don't want to lose you."

"Why would you think that? Is it because I went all fangirl mode on The Rock? Babe I'm sorry. You're never going to lose me."

"But what if someone better than me came along?"

"Babe why are you acting like this? And I highly doubt that will happen"

"Rocky would have taken you anywhere you wanted to go." He looked over to see her smiling at the mention of his name. "See?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I don't want to lose you. And seeing how you were with him, it scared me."

She sighed, knowing full well she went too far. "Randy, I'm sorry for that. I literally turned into a fourteen year old again. And to be honest he did a lot of that to make you jealous. He even called you a lucky bastard."

"And that fourteen year old would have- Wait, what? He did?" he asked before letting a grin slowly grace his perfectly sculptured face.

"The fourteen year old would have melted. And yes he did."

"Well, it worked. I wanted to punch his teeth down his throat."

"Babe I'm not going anywhere. Is that really what upset you or does this stem from something else too?" she asked. " Because you were jealous of Jay too for the longest time."

"Okay, the truth?" He let out another sigh before answering her. "I just don't like the guy. Because years ago he did that whole flirt-with-my-girl-to-make-me-jealous and it led into me walking in on him. And as for everyone else I'm jealous of when it comes to you, I..." he rubbed his hands nervously over his thighs before continuing. "It's like every woman that I've let myself love ends up leaving me for someone better. Someone more handsome. Someone with more money. Someone with a more secure job. Which is why I finally just stopped the whole falling-in-love thing. Because it's better to just not let yourself get hurt, right? And then I look back now and know that none of those would have worked out anyway. Because it wasn't real. With you..." he took her hand between his and stared into brown eyes that he finds himself getting lost in often before continuing. "With you I know it's real and just the thought of someone else sweeping in and stealing you away kills me. And I was jealous of Jay because I thought he was creeping in on my territory."

Lauryn stared in shock processing everything Randy just said. It pained her that he'd been hurt in the past so much. She knew she'd never hurt him. Her love for him was too strong to ever leave him. She just wished he could see that. "Babe I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I guess we both have some past wounds in the love department huh? As for Jay…I'll be honest there was a time I wanted that, but he didn't and I got over it. I just hate that someone has hurt you. I'm also glad none of those past relationships never worked out. I know what we have is real."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes babe."

"Why didn't Jay want a relationship with you?"

"I wasn't his type."

"What is he, crazy?"

"To be honest, since we're such good friends, I knew what his type was and I wasn't it. Plus one of our friends suggested it and he said he didn't want to screw up our friendship."

"Well that's a good thing, right? If you had started up something and it didn't work out then it would've been weird, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah. But I'm not going to lie, it did hurt for a while and he never knew."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I have a tendency to avoid situations that get me hurt, and I didn't want to get hurt more than I was at that time."

"Is that why you tried so hard to avoid me?"

She sighed at his question, "yes."

"No offense to the little twerp or anything but I'm glad you didn't get into a relationship with him."

"Why's that?" she asked in confusion.

"Because..." He lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Well it sounds stupid."

"Not until you say it out loud, babe. Come on, tell me."

"Well, okay." He sighed and rubbed his palms over his thighs. "Say you two had a history. And say you two broke it off for whatever reason. Then say he still had feelings for you."

"That's a lot of saying, Randy." She offered a smile when he groaned. "Go on."

"And then say – suppose, I mean – he wanted you back. And maybe deep down you still had feelings for him." Randy let his head fall back and groaned. When spoken aloud the thoughts sounded even stupider than he'd originally imagined.

"I'm listening."

"Well, where would that leave me?

Lauryn stared at his profile for a moment, and started shaking her head. "So what you're saying is that I would just dump your tail like yesterday's trash because an ex wanted me back?"

"Told you it was stupid."

"Look, I'm yours and only yours okay? I would never hurt you." She moved to sit in his lap before cupping his face to make him look at her. "What do I have to do to make you see that?"

Randy placed his hands on her hips as he leaned his head against the back of the couch. "Kiss me?"

"I'd love to," she murmured. The instant their lips met she knew it wasn't one of their usual kisses. There was a raw feeling beneath it, a desperation that she doubted would ever be fulfilled. Even if they kissed for a hundred years.

Both were breathless when the kiss faded into a series of delicate pecks. One hand cupped her cheek, the calloused pad of his thumb brushing over her skin. "And tell me you love me?"

"I love you. I love you so much Randal Keith Orton"

"And I love you, Lauryn Camille Jackson."

The next few days of Axxess were crazy to say the least. Lauryn had been working like a mad man during the past few days. Even with all the craziness Lauryn loved being able to capture these moments on camera, fans cherishing the Wrestlemania experience. Whether meeting their favorite superstar or all the other activities Axxess had to offer, Lauryn was there to capture everything on camera.

She was in one of the hotel conference rooms that WWE had turned into an office looking at pictures she had taken. She had taken pictures of the VIP sessions that day and Randy's was one she got to shoot. She got to his pictures last and was just looking through them and seeing a particular picture of him with a small little girl warmed her heart.

She looked at the photo longer than necessary. It called to her in a way previous photos hadn't. The girl, all smiles and so excited about meeting one of her favorites, had been grateful enough to receive one of Randy's rarely given bear hugs. Lauryn had captured them just afterward. The girl's head on his shoulder, his arms around her protectively, both grinning from ear to ear. As she took in the details she felt a tug in her heart.

He would make such a wonderful father. It was evident each time he interacted with a young fan but perhaps this was the first time she truly noticed. Closing her eyes she could picture him being the one to walk the floor in the middle of a night to settle a crying infant. He would be the one to chase monsters from the closet and crawl under the bed to make sure nothing waited to grab his precious child's toes. He would proudly display messy finger painting as though it were the finest of masterpieces.

Unbidden, the image of a child with his eyes and her smile came to mind. For the first time the thought of having a child – or two or three – wasn't as horrible as it had once seen. But only if it was his, too.

It was Saturday evening and Lauryn had worked the majority of the day before getting off so she could get ready for the Hall Of Fame ceremony. She was so excited to be able to actually enjoy the ceremony in the crowd this year instead of working and taking pictures. She was also happy to have a pretty hot date as well. She was so excited to see The Four Horsemen, Mike Tyson, Edge, Ron Simmons and the other inductees.

Lauren took her dress that she'd specifically kept out of their room so Randy wouldn't see to the bathroom. She only let him know the color so he could coordinate his tie and handkerchief with her dress, but she wanted it to be a surprise and she couldn't wait to see his face. When he had got out of the shower she'd took her dress and everything she needed and locked herself in the bathroom until it was time for her reveal.

Lauryn gave herself another once over in the full-length mirror. She was never one to be conceited but she knew she looked amazing. Her hair was fashioned into soft curls and swept to one side, draping over her shoulder. Her makeup, flawless, was for the most part natural except for the red lipstick she had meticulously painted on for the night.

Her dress, a geranium red Nina Ricci gown of ruched silk, was floor-length and featured draping silk ruffles cascading down the front. Sleeveless, it had flat bows at the shoulders and a scooped neckline. Complete with a deeply scooped back, it was a bit out of her comfort zone but she had decided to push her limits for the night. After all, the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony wasn't just another evening.

She slipped on her black Louboutin Troisronds leather sandals, which added five inches to her height. Fussing with the hem of her gown to make sure it lay perfectly, she took a deep breath and deemed herself ready.

She sprayed some perfume before turning on her heels to leave the bathroom. Randy's jaw was on the floor when she walked out. He took in the sight of Lauryn completely in awe. Her beauty was truly breathtaking. The dress showed off every beautiful curve of her body. She looked beyond perfect.

"Whoa."

"You like?"

"Turn around and let me see the back."

Lauryn turned around like he asked. "What do you think?"

"I don't know yet," he murmured as he smirked at her. "Turn around a little bit slower?""

She gave him a smirk of her own in return. "As you wish." She spun around again slowly letting him get a good look at her dress that fit her like a glove.

Randy walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "You're missing something back here."

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"This." He leaned over and pressed his lips to the lowest point of her bare skin then kissed his way up her shoulder. He felt her shiver at his actions "Cold?"

"No," she responded breathlessly.

"You realize that I won't be able to keep my hands off you all night right?"

"That's the point," she replied playfully.

"And that every woman that sees you is going to wanna die because they know they'll never look this good?"

She shook her head at him, "No Randy"

"Yes Lauryn."

"You think so?"

"Trust me."

She let a smile creep on her face. "You're so sweet."

"Now turn around so I can kiss you."

"Gladly."

"And this is why I love you; you don't fuss that I'll mess up your lipstick."

She pressed two fingers against her lips and then turned them so he could see that her lipstick didn't come off. "No transfer lipstick is fantastic"

"You'd let me kiss you even if it wasn't." He pulled her close.

His fingers seemed to simultaneously cup the back of her neck and sweep down her spine as his mouth descended over hers. All thoughts of lipstick, clothing, anything not involving the two of them slipped from her thoughts. The added height of her heels kept her from having to lean up to return the kiss. Her fingers clutched the lapels of his pinstripe suit jacket. She heard the moan, felt it vibrate their lips but wasn't sure if it came from her or from him.

There were stars in her eyes and she stared up at him with a look of pure adoration. Randy swiped his thumb across her moist bottom lip, a smile creeping onto his face. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yes I am."

Her hand slipped into his. Without realizing it he looked down at the way their fingers twined perfectly. Like his had been created just to hold hers.

He escorted her out of the room, his thoughts trailing to how she always curled up close to his side at night. The way her leg always curled around his, the way her arm tucked around his waist. Had he been asked years ago whether he liked cuddling, he would have laughed it away. He would have thought the very idea to be absurd. Now, though... Now he looked forward to those moments before he fell asleep when all was right with them. No matter how they bickered – playfully – at each other throughout the day, when they curled up together in bed everything was perfect.

The ravishing woman at his side tucked her head against his shoulder as the elevator descended. Her thumb moved over the back of his hand, bringing his mind to the present and he smiled. He took a chance with luck and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She didn't fuss at him for potentially messing up her hair and he loved her all the more. Gearing up his mind for the Hall of Fame ceremony he gave her hand a squeeze as he helped her into the car. He would be the envy of every male from sixteen to sixty and they wouldn't even know half the reasons why he was so lucky.

**A/N: Again, I can't begin to tell you guys how happy I am y'all are liking this story. Be patient, Lauryn and Randy will be taking a big step in their relationship soon. **


	12. Soon

Randy couldn't imagine the night going any better than it already had. Before the Hall of Fame ceremony, he took Lauryn into the back so they could see some of the inductees. Some she hadn't met before and he was awed by her poise as she was introduced to the legends. She had been in the business long enough to have worked in some capacity with the others. He smiled when she embraced Adam Copeland, obviously missing his presence on the road. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned to see Hunter and Shawn chatting with Ric and eased himself into their conversation.

Lauryn turned, expecting to find Randy waiting for her to finish chatting with men she hadn't seen in ages. She spied him to the side with Ric, Shawn, and Hunter and headed over, her steps slow. There was a level of maturity in the man's posture; one she knew hadn't been there a few short years before. When he'd said he'd grown up thanks to the guidance of the men with him, he hadn't been feeding her lines that a lot of people did. He'd been telling the truth. He looked up catching her eye and smiled, reaching for her.

True to his word, he wasn't able to keep his hands off her for most of the night. She noticed that as the night grew longer he grew tenser. Even though his hand skimmed her lower back there was a wrinkle on his forehead. Even as he laughed at the jokes said onstage, the laughter didn't reach his eyes. Despite this, Lauryn had a fantastic night. She enjoyed the Hall of Fame. It was a rare night when everyone could relax and have a good time listening to men and women who had paved the way.

After getting back to the hotel they began to settle in for the night. The next day was their Super Bowl and experience made them both know it would be a big one.

Lauryn slipped into bed just as he did. She smiled as they slid to meet in the middle. His arm instinctively wrapped around her, hauling her closer as she rested her head on his chest. The moonlight coming through the curtains provided enough light for her to see the tenseness of his face. "Babe," she sighed, lifting herself onto one elbow so she could meet his eyes. "What's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing because I know when you're lying to me."

"Just stuff on my mind babe." His fingers moved in slow circles on her back.

"Like what? Is it your match?"

"Yeah."

She sat up fully to look at him knowing he wasn't being completely honest with her. "What else is it? You know I can see right through your little façade, so tell me."

"I just found out tonight that I have to lose. I don't care one way or the other but it's just irritating, you know?"

"I'm sorry babe. But you're still going to have a great match. I know it," she promised as she scooted closer to him.

"Well yeah. I know that," he sighed after pulling her into his lap with ease. I just hate having to change tactics at the last minute."

"Well at least it isn't as last minute as last year's..."

"Still. It'd be like them telling you that you were going to shoot Cena for the website and then minutes before told you it was Hornswoggle for his twitter profile."

A look of disgust appeared on her face at the mention of WWE's shortest superstar. "Ugh that creepy little bastard" she mumbled under her breath while Randy's fingers were rubbing circles on her thigh with his thumb. "Yeah they've pulled that crap on me before. Just make the best of the situation. I know it's frustrating but nothing can be done at this point. Just do one thing for me okay?"

"Nope, not promising my entrance will be shorter than 'Taker's," he responded jokingly.

She snorted at his answer, almost making her forget what she was going to ask. "That's not what I was going to ask. Be careful out there okay?"

"I'm always careful...ish."

She gave him a serious look before shaking her head in slight frustration at the man before her. "Let's get some sleep."

"And you'll love me up after my devastating loss tomorrow right?"

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't? Plus you're the birthday boy, of course I'll take care of you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really. Now go to sleep."

"I love you babe."

"I love you too babe. Where's my good night kiss?" Lauryn squealed when he dragged her close. His hand clamped the back of her neck to hold her still as his lips descended over hers. Despite the cool, conditioned air pumping into the room she felt a surge of heat. Not given a chance to reciprocate, she could only stare at him when he tore his lips from hers. A smile pulled up the corners of her mouth as he placed a tender kiss to her forehead. "Mmm good night."

"Night babe."

The next morning when they Lauryn woke up she saw a pair of piercing blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hello birthday boy."

"Morning. Where's my present?

Lauryn laughed at his behavior. He could be such a kid sometimes. "You'll get it later."

"It's not a spanking is it?"

"No but that's not a terrible idea..." she murmured before wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

"Don't forget the extra for good luck," he said as he let a smile grace his face.

"Don't worry I won't."

"Now give me a birthday kiss before I have to hit the gym."

"As you wish." Lauryn nudged his shoulder so he'd roll onto his back. She straddled his lap, a sweet smile on her face as she leaned to barely brush her lips over his.

"Wait, that's it?" His hands clamped down on her backside when she began to pull away.

"You said kiss. Now if you'd take your hands off my ass, I'd like to go shower."

"Nope."

With a dramatic sigh, she threw up her hands. "Well this presents a problem."

"Yep. Either you really kiss me or we stay like this all day and all night. I miss my match, you miss doing your job, and we both get fired..."

"You're insufferable," she groaned. "Fine"

The second their lips met she felt a spark. She braced her hands on his bare chest, palms sliding over his warm skin. Their lips parted at the same time and she wondered who was in control. She gave in to the desire, no longer caring about control as his tongue swept against hers. One hand slid up her body, grabbing a handful of hair when she would have pulled away. It was his birthday, she told herself as she sank deeper into the kiss. He palmed her backside, searing her flesh despite the barrier of her pajama shorts and she felt her heart skip several beats. Just as her lungs began to scream from lack of oxygen, he broke the kiss. Lauryn dropped her forehead to his. Panting, she felt as though her entire body was aflame and it took her a moment to recall why she was in such a hurry to start the day.

He gave her a lazy grin. "Much better."

She was in control of her faculties enough to smile. "Good. Happy birthday babe." Lifting a leg to slide away she whined when he caught her again. "Now what?"

"Can I have my present now?"

She gave him a look that screamed 'be serious' before giggling. The man was playful and it was hard to resist him sometimes. Okay, most of the time. "No."

"But you said later. It's later," he murmured as he sent Lauryn a fake pout.

"What am I going to do with you Randy?" she whispered as she ran her hands up and down his abs

"...Spank me?"

Lauryn placed her head on his shoulder while laughing hysterically. Laughing right along with her, Randy smoothed his hands up her back. His fingers idly traced the fine ribbing of the thin tank top she wore and he felt her relax over him, curling closer to him. He breathed in the scent of her as one hand traveled down her back to gently cup her backside. He gave it a gentle squeeze, his eyes slipping shut as her lips brushed over his neck in a tender caress.

Lauryn felt his body tense beneath hers and slowly sat up, her chestnut-brown eyes widening slightly with concern. "Babe," she whispered. She felt his hands move to rest on her thigh. A relatively safe place. Tilting her head to one side, she continued to look down at him, waiting.

He wet his lips at the patience in her expression, wanting to chuckle because she was usually so impatient. But the warmth in her eyes kept his demeanor serious. They had grown so much closer over recent weeks that whole conversations could be had with just a look. It seemed she always knew what he was thinking, and vice versa, but there were times that words needed to be spoken.

"You know how badly I want this to happen," he began in a soft murmur, gesturing between them. When she gave a gentle nod, he was distracted by one curl slipping over her shoulder. She flicked it back in a way that made him wish he could be that lock of hair. Clearing his throat, he turned his attention back to her face. "And I know you want it too. But..."

"But?" she prompted when his voice faded away.

Pulling in a breath, he raised his hands to frame her face, pulling her back down until their foreheads pressed together. "I want to wait a little bit longer. I've told you before that I want it to be perfect, babe. Not some rapid roll in the sheets before one of us has to get up and run off somewhere else." His thumbs lightly caressed her cheeks, hoping she would understand his reasoning. "I don't want it to be rushed or hurried, Lauryn. Because when the time comes, I'm going to spend the entire night learning all the secrets of your amazing body." She shivered, and when he smiled it matched hers. "And I'm not going to stop until you know without a doubt how much I love and worship you."

She just stared at him dumbfounded. No one had ever said anything so meaningful to her. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming and that this man in front of her was real.

"This is when you say 'Oh, Randy, that was the sweetest thing you could have said and I totally agree with you.' And maybe throw in how it'll take more than one night to learn all of your body's secrets."

"Sorry. I just...no one's ever said anything like that to me before."

"Well, has anyone ever told you that you're worth waiting for?"

She lowered her head before slightly shaking it. "No."

He placed a finger under her chin bring her head up so she was looking at him. "You are."

A shy smile tugged on her lips. "I don't know what I did to get so lucky to find you."

"I guess me reminding you that you got a job working with me would make me an asshole?"

"Yes. Doubly so because you said it anyway."

"But you love me."

"I do love you. Even if you are an asshole."

"But I'm your asshole-wait, that came out wrong."

She let out another one of her infectious laughs that he loved so much." Good job babe." She gave him a quick kiss before crawling off his lap.

He groaned at sight of Lauryn crawling off him. He gave her backside a playful smack. "You're killing me, babe."

"Hey!" she said trying her best to sound shocked. "That's not necessary."

"Oh, just wait, I'll really be smacking it soon."

"Randy!" she gasped.

He slowly grinned as her, "Yep, that's what you'll be saying..."

"You're bad. And as much as I'd love to keep up this conversation, I need a shower."

"You love when I'm bad though," he reminded, titling his head to the side. "And I take back what I said. You won't be saying my name." She propped a hand on her hip, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him. He crawled over to her and kissed her. "You'll be screaming it."

She groaned as a shiver went down her spine. "Yeah I'm going to go take a cold shower..."

The imaged that popped in his head at that made him groan as well. "Hurry up, I need one too."

When they got to Sun Life Stadium it was pure insanity as Wrestlemania was in full swing. Between the meetings, the last minute changes, superstars preparing for matches and so on, it was not only crazy but also exciting as everyone had the same goal in mind. To put on a hell of a show and make this one of the best Wrestlemania's ever.

Lauryn and Randy parted ways knowing they wouldn't be seeing much of each other till later that night. She started her day capturing some more pictures of CM Punk for his Wrestlemania diary feature. She had caught Dwayne and Punk talking as well as him and Cena. Luckily Dwayne and Cena both were on their best behavior around her. She then had a meeting with all the photographers to make sure they knew what they had to do for the evening.

Lauryn went to catering while she had a bit of down time before the show. She saw Randy, John, Cody and Lo sitting together and joined them. Randy gave her a quick kiss as she got settled at the table.

"Have I told you how hot you look today?" he asked as he played with the hem of her black off the shoulder top.

"Yes."

"Have I told you your ass looks phenomenal in these yellow jeans?"

"No," she murmured as he kissed her neck.

John shook his head slightly at the couple across from him. "I think I'm going to get sick."

"Please do us a huge favor and do so."

"Love you too. So Lauryn."

"What?"

"So are you on Team Cenation or Team Bring It?"

"My answer is the same as it was when you asked me last week and the week before that and the week before that. Team Bring It."

"But it's me."

"It's The Rock."

"But—"

"The Rock."

"Dammit."

Everyone at the table was laughing at them, even Randy. They had all planned to go out for a late dinner for Randy's birthday after the show. When they all got up to leave Randy took Lauryn's hand as they walked to his locker room. They shared a few quiet moments before she had to leave to get to work, planning on her meeting him in the locker room after she was done for the night. The only match she wasn't working would be Dwayne and John.

After she finished her duties for the night she went back to Randy's locker room. As usual she was worried about Randy after his match. Some of the spots looked brutal and she knew it came with the territory but it didn't stop her from worrying about him. When she got to his locker room he was dressed in dark jeans and a gray v-neck.

"How are you feeling babe?"

"I'm fine. Neck hurts a bit, but nothing serious."

"Sit. And I don't care if it's your birthday, don't fight me just do as you're told."

"Yes ma'am," he replied as he sat down on the couch knowing full well what was coming.

She sat behind him rubbing his neck and shoulders. When she leaned to check his reaction the look on his face let her know she was doing a good job. She placed a soft kiss on his neck, "better?"

"Much better."

She smiled as he turned around and placed her on his lap. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. He seriously would never get enough of the woman in his arms.

"Can I get my present now?"

"You can get one of them yes."

"Yes!" he exclaimed. His face lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"You're so excited and you don't even know what it is yet."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

She moved out of his grasp to retrieve his first present. She grabbed a black box and handed it to him. "Happy birthday babe."

He opened the box and pulled out a silver Armani Exchange Chronograph stainless steel watch. He'd wanted a new watch but he'd only mentioned it once, and she was still fighting her feelings when he did. "Babe this is amazing. I absolutely love it. You didn't have to get this for me," he spoke as he slipped on the watch.

"But I wanted to," she murmured giving him a chaste kiss on his lips.

The two got settled on the couch and watched the main event match. Randy loved how excited she got watching the match. There was something about having the woman he loved enjoying his profession as much as he did. In the past, girls he dated never really cared for what he did but he didn't have to deal with that with Lauryn and he loved it. He adored how she would lean forward, murmuring for Rocky to please get up, and the way she would leap up and cheer when he did so. Her groans of disbelief when Cena rallied through. But when the three count came and the man she rooted for was victorious, she whooped and hollered. She managed to keep her snide remarks to herself when John returned to shower.

When John had gotten finished they met up with Cody, Lo, Ted, Stu and a few others to grab dinner at Sushi Ko not too far from their hotel. They were taken to a private dinning area where they wouldn't be bothered by fans. Randy looked around the table and was truly happy that he was spending his birthday with his friends and the woman of his dreams. Even though he lost his match, the day was perfect to him.

Lauryn and Lo excused themselves from the table to get his last present from her. She and Lo had actually jointly bought it for him. They came back in with a big black Pe'gase 65 Louis Vuitton suitcase and Lo had bought the matching shoulder bag. Luckily Cena had told them he wanted to get new luggage and that was what he was looking at but he'd been putting it off, so they took care of it for him. He couldn't believe Lauryn and Lo had not only bought him luggage, but the luggage he wanted.

"You two..." he trailed off still in shock at what they'd bought him. "You two didn't have to do this. Thanks so much."

"You're welcome babe," Lauryn murmured as he leaned down to capture her lips.

He went to give Lo a hug and she stopped him.

"You're not going to kiss me right?"

"I was just going to give you a hug, but I can skip that."

"Bring it in Orton."

He laughed at her before giving her a hug and thanking her.

The moment Randy and Lauryn reached their room he pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly, before placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Tonight was so perfect babe. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome babe. You deserve it."

"I want one more kiss."

"I guess I can do that."

He let his hands slip in her dark locks as he captured her lips. The door had barely closed behind them before he was backing her to the bed. His lips never let hers but his hands slid over her body. He new the dips and curves already but each time he touched them he learned a little more about her reactions. If his touch was gentle a little sigh would make its way past her lips. If he barely swept his fingers over her collarbone she shivered; the gliding of his hand down her back to pull her closer caused her to arch against him. His fingers curled around the straps of her top, easing the fabric down to expose her shoulders. He heard her struggle to inhale and broke the kiss, dragging his lips down her throat before trailing his tongue over her collarbone. A gurgle lodged in her throat as she fell backwards onto the bed, staring up at him with lust-filled eyes.

In that moment, he knew he could press further without being stopped. But despite the fire in the pit of his belly he stopped himself. She seemed to gauge the shift and sat up, reaching for his hands. The kisses to his knuckles were sweet. The look she gave him was one of adoration as she pulled him down for a gentle kiss. "I know babe," she whispered.

"Soon," he promised, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Soon," she agreed.

The next few weeks flew by. Lauryn's birthday was coming up soon and Randy wanted it to be perfect. He had remembered her saying she'd always wanted a surprise party and in the weeks between his birthday and hers he decided to make it happen. With Lo, Cody, John and Stu helping, he planned out every detail. He made Lauryn believe it was just going to be the two of them, making sure the others let her know they would be heading to the next city after Raw. When every detail had been perfected he began the search for the perfect gift. He longed to buy her something outrageous to show that he would spend any amount of money to make her happy but knew he would only get one of her looks if he did so. And she kept saying she didn't want anything, which he knew was a lie.

Finally, in a panic, he called Lo. They would never be the greatest of friends, he knew. However with her dating Cody and he dating Lauryn, they had to at least be civil. Not quite friends yet, but close. And when she answered his call he knew they still had a long road to go down before they could ever refer to each other as a friend.

"What do you want, Orton? I'm a busy woman."

He rolled his eyes knowing full well she couldn't see it. "We all know that's true, but I'm trying to figure out what to get Lauryn for her birthday. Of course she's not telling me."

"And she hasn't given you any ideas? None? Think long and hard Orton."

"I'm pretty sure I just said that. The only thing I know she wants soon is what we've been waiting to do... but besides that, no. Like I know things she likes as in brands and stuff, but she won't give me a breadcrumb to even work with. I figured you could help me like John helped you two out about what I wanted."

She could have drawn it out, could have teased him about not being a better detective. But she gave a little laugh before rattling off, "Get her the Louis Vuitton Artsy GM handbag. Make sure to get the Damier Azur, because she already has the signature brown monogram one. And if you want to go all out, get her the matching stole, she doesn't have that one yet. And while you're at it, I could use a new LV wallet..."

"Thanks Lo. As for that wallet, ask Cody."

"A new keychain?" she chirped hopefully.

"It's not your birthday."

"It could be a 'thank you for being such an awesome friend to Lauryn and helping me out even though we don't really like each other' gift."

He rolled his eyes again. "Anyway. Is that all? Like she hasn't said anything else? I just want it to be perfect. She made mine perfect and I just want to do the same for her you know?"

"You getting me a wallet would make it perfect for her... Okay, okay. Just the bag, and the stole. And the surprise party will blow her away, you know that." She paused for a moment. "And..I don't want to talk about this with you, but there is one thing that better happen."

"I'm excited about the surprise party. And don't worry...it will happen. Even better, she won't be expecting it I also hinted at this earlier, you really don't listen."

"Oh my god I just had a mental image. I think I'm going to vomit. And I just have selective hearing."

"You're an asshole."

"I never said I wasn't, sweetheart."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Ugh how does Cody put up with you? "

"He puts a gag in my mouth. Have fun, Orton."

"Now it's my turn to vomit. Bye Lo."

It was finally Lauryn's birthday and it just happened that both Raw and Smackdown for the week happened to be in one of her favorite cities, Chicago. Randy told Lauryn that he was going to take her to dinner that night and to wear something sexy. He had some press to do and since she was free of duties she wandered the city. She took in the sites she had seen before but still adored, enjoying every moment. After grabbing some coffee she called Lo for some suggestions, because she wasn't sure what to get when it came to her dress for the evening. All she knew is she wanted to blow Randy away. She was also hoping that tonight was the night for them. The night he seemed to tease her with each time they went a little further before pulling back. She would never tell him but she was tired of waiting. Knowing she needed expertise she pulled out her iPhone and waited for Lo to pick up as she walked into a boutique.

Lo answered with a frustrated sigh. "Why are you calling me? Aren't you supposed to be pampering yourself and getting ready for your hot night out?"

Lauryn just rolled her eyes "Well hello to you too. Randy's doing press and I'm shopping. I'm trying to find a dress for tonight. He told me to wear something sexy even though I could wear a sack and he'd think I was sexy. I just want to knock his socks off tonight. And I'm not trying to look like a whore before you get any ridiculous ideas."

"For the record, I would never want you to look like a whore. Whores get paid. I want you to look like a slut. Sluts just have fun." Lauryn sighed into the phone at the comment that Lo had made time and time again. "Now, what are our options?"

"The dress I'm looking at right now is a short blue long sleeve dress with a deep v-neck. And I mean deep. I think you'd approve."

"Belly button deep?"

"No Lo, not that deep. But it's close."

"How short? Bend over and Promised Land is exposed?"

"Good lord Lo. Do you need me to send you a pic?"

"Yes. Of you wearing it. Front and back."

"Fine. I'll call you back after I send them." Lauryn ended the call and tossed the phone onto the bench in the dressing room. Once changing into the dress she took a good look at herself in the room's many mirrors. The blue fabric hugged her body. She ran a finger along the neckline and prayed she would have enough double-sided tape to keep everything from falling out. It was awkward, taking pictures of herself from all angles but she did so, sending them to Lo before changing back into her jeans and sweater. She called her friend back as she sat down to pull on her shoes. "So? Is that up to your standards?"

"Hike the skirt up about an inch and yes."

Again for what felt like the millionth time during this phone call she rolled her eyes. "It's short enough. I don't even have shoes on with it. I want to be sexy, not trashy. If this were any shorter I'd get arrested for indecent exposure. Anyway, you think he'll like it?"

"I think his hand will be on your ass or thighs all night, so yes. Wear your hair up. And stop rolling your eyes at me."

Lauryn rolled her eyes again because she knew Lo expected her to. "Well it's settled, this is the dress. Why aren't you here again?"

"Because your lovely boyfriend wanted you all to himself for the night. And it's okay; we'll get together and do a girly day soon. What shoes are you going to wear?"

"I thought it was because you couldn't get off work. It better be soon. I was just thinking some black pumps."

"Well yeah, the work too," she murmured as she made a face of panic at Cody. She didn't want to blow her cover. "Be sure and lotion your legs really good. You shaved, right?"

"Yes mom," she replied knowing Lo could sense her annoyance.

"Everything?"

"Bye Lo."

"No don't hang up! This is important! If the Promised Land is exposed, you want to make sure it's properly landscaped!"

"I know these things you punk. Bye."

"Make sure you have a condom in your purse!" Lo yelled right before Lauryn hung up.

"Bye Lo!"

Lauryn was finally making her way to Randy's dressing room to change so they could go out for dinner. She felt like she was never going to get done editing her pictures from that night. He smiled at her when she came in the room. He'd told her to get ready and to take her time. She was thankful Natalya had brought her dress by before hand.

In record time Lauryn emerged from the bathroom wearing the long sleeved short blue dress that she'd purchased earlier. Her hair was up in a sleek ponytail and her makeup was as flawless as she looked and felt. Her Lady Gres 160MM Louboutins added just about 6 inches to her height. She began to think something was wrong because she hadn't heard a peep from Randy yet. She started to feel slightly uncomfortable and started fidgeting with the front of her dress. As if he could read her mind, he finally broke his silence.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

She let out a sigh of relief that he liked it. Then she let a small smirk adorn her face. "I would never do that."

"Turn around, let me see the back?" he requested, spinning his finger to urge her to do his bidding.

She turned slowly for him. Knowing he might be disappointed this dress wasn't backless, she offered him an apologetic smile. "Sorry it's not backless this time."

"Wait, stop right there." He grinned and stared at Lauryn's backside. "I'm not complaining about that, for sure."

She looked over her shoulder again and smirked. "You like the view sir?"

"Very, very much." He licked his lips at the sight of her. "Do we have to go out?"

"This was your idea. But try not and stare at my chest all night sir," she replied turning around completely.

"Come on, I'm a gentleman. I'll be sure and put a hand on it to keep douchebags from trying to get a good look."

"How thoughtful of you. Now, where's my present sir?"

"Aren't you a little old to be asking about your gift?"

"Excuse me sir, weren't you all 'where's my gift?' a few weeks ago?"

"That's different."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure it was."

"It was. See, you get stuff all the time. Flowers, candy... I don't get presents like that."

"You want me to start getting you flowers and candy then?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I do love Milk Duds," her murmured as he smiled at her.

She let a laugh escape her. "You're ridiculous."

"And you're just going to have to wait."

"Ugh."

"Trust me, babe, what I'm going to give you," he pulled her close to him before finishing, "it's something you've been waiting for."

A shiver went done down her spine as she stared up into his piercing blue eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. Lo told me that what I got you is something you've been dying for."

"Please do not tease me like this."

"You want me to tell you the truth?"

"Yes Randy I would."

"When we get back to the hotel room, I'm going to make damned sure you can barely walk out in the morning," he murmured, his voice lowering with each word.

His words sent another shiver went down her spine "Oh really? How do you plan on doing that?"

"Ah, ah, ah, I can't give away my secrets."

"You're a tease," she responded almost breathlessly as his fingers skimmed the flesh exposed by the deep –v in the front of her dress.

"If I was a tease, I'd do this," he curved his fingers beneath her dress and brushed the underside of her breast before pulling away. "Alright, let's go."

She groaned at his teasing. "Jerk." She went to grab her purse before he spoke up again.

"Oh, babe, can you grab my jacket out of the last locker?" smirking as she turned away.

"Part of me wants to tell you to get your own damned jacket," she murmured before opening the locker. A gasp escaped her mouth as she pulled the Louis Vuitton Damier Azur Artsy GM purse out of the locker. "Randal Keith Orton! I can't believe you right now."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome."

"I love it. How did you know I wanted this? I was actually going to buy it tomorrow- Lo."

"I dragged it out of her," he spoke as he grinned down at her. "It's the one you wanted, right? Because if I got the wrong one-" He laughed as Lauryn brought the purse to her chest. "I think if I'd gotten the wrong one you still would keep it."

"I would, but I really did want this. Thank you so much. Now come here so I can kiss you and then we can leave."

He walked over to her and brushed his lips over hers softly. "Ready?"

"Almost, I need one more kiss."

He chuckled, gently cupping his hands over her cheeks. Tilting her head back, he slid his lips over hers, his teeth and tongue pulling at her lower lip until she felt her knees buckle. When they parted she was breathless. "How about now?"

"Ready."

"And don't tell her, but I got Lo a new wallet because she whined about needing one."

"Sounds like something she'd do. I won't tell her."

Randy stood there for a moment watching Lauryn walk away. "Remember how I said you'd turned me into a back man?"

She laughed. "I thought I turned you into a shoulder man, but yes."

"I'm an ass man again."

She looked at him before shaking her head. "You're so bad."

"But I'm so good at being bad... Do we have to go out?"

"Yes. This was your idea..."

"Right. We can skip dessert, though."

"Can we go now? I feel like you keep stalling so you have an excuse to keep watching me walk away."

"Shit, you learned my secret," he murmured before sending her a wink. "Let's go."

Lauryn stuck her tongue out at him then turned on her heels to leave. She swayed her hips a little more than normal just to mess with him.

"Now you're just being cruel."

**A/N: I seriously cannot thank you guys for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I am so happy you guys like this story so much. Lots of things are going to be going on in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy this long update. Also, again I have to thank Josie for all her help. Love you guys ~ Amber**


	13. Just Let Me Love You

Lauryn entered Gibson's Steakhouse on Randy's arm, paying little attention to his telling the hostess that they had reservations. Expecting a private dinner, just the two of them, she followed his lead to a small room set away from other diners. She was surprised to see it was pitch black when Randy opened the door for her. She hesitated as the hostess turned on the lights.

"Surprise!"

Her mouth fell open in shock. The word, shouted by several of her coworkers and friends, was barely heard by her as she turned to stare at Randy. Seeing his grin, she shook her head and gave him a huge hug.

"You told me you always wanted a surprise party," he said so only she could hear. "So, here you go."

"Thank you so much babe." She placed a kiss on his cheek and turned just in time to receive a hug from Lo. A small squeal erupted from her as the excitement began to take over. "I can't believe you're here!"

"I wouldn't miss my best friend's birthday, you know that."

"And I can't believe he did this for me." Lauryn thanked Lo for coming, making sure to give her another hug before making her way around the room. She was still in awe that Randy had done so much for her. She would have been perfectly content with just spending the evening with him. What surprised her most of all was that she had only vaguely mentioned never having a surprise party, and that had been months before, when she had still been fighting her feelings for him. Catching his eye across the room, she hoped all her gratitude showed in her smile.

She was talking to an old college friend when John appeared. He slung his arm around her shoulders. "Excuse me, but I need to speak to the birthday girl."

Lauryn rolled her eyes and mouthed an "I'm" sorry' as she was dragged away. When they were in a relatively quiet corner she turned to him. "Can I help you?"

"First, happy birthday." He grinned as he pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek. "Secondly, you wanna tell me where the rest of your dress is?"

"Hiding with that sixth move of doom you never learned. You really pulled me away to have a big brother moment?"

"You're so nice to me. Yes I did, I just don't know how I feel about you wearing stuff like this. You know I'm just looking out for you."

"Cena I really do appreciate it, but I'm not a child. Just chill."

After finishing her little heart to heart with John, she went and sat next to Randy at the table as there food was being served. During the middle of her meal she took a glimpse at everyone who was there and really couldn't believe Randy had done it all for her. She turned and looked at him with the biggest smile plastered on her face. He put one arm around her pulling her close to him.

"What?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Thank you so much for this. I can't believe you did this for me. You're the best and I love you."

"You're welcome. You deserve the best. And I love you too. I plan on showing you how much I love you later," he murmured as his hand slid up her thigh. He smirked when he felt her shiver at his touch.

"Hey you two, get a room," Lo spoke from across the table, earning a glare from the couple for her troubles.

Her surprise dinner party was still going full swing when she pulled Lo away to a quiet area. She didn't want Randy to overhear what she was about to say. Nor did she want him to realize she was growing anxious about what was still to come. "Why am I getting so nervous all the sudden? You'd swear I'd never had sex before the way I'm feeling."

"Maybe because you love him."

"I hate that I'm freaking out like this. Maybe because it's been a while? I didn't even sleep with Alex."

"Sweetie it's just like riding a bicycle. You never forget how it goes. You just hop on and... I'm not helping, am I?" she asked giving Lauryn a small smile. "Girl. You're gonna be alright. That man is head over heels in love with you. Just looking at him I can tell he's going to be the one in control tonight. He's going to make you feel like a new woman."

"I just want it to be perfect. How pathetic do I sound right now?"

"You sound about as pathetic as any woman about to have sex for the first time with a man they truly love. On a scale of one to ten, I'd put you about seven. Just relax. There's nothing you can do that's going to make it not perfect. Unless you flip your hair and it lands on a candle or something."

Lauryn sighed knowing Lo had a point. "You're right. I guess I'm just scared it won't be as perfect as he plans on making it. I just need to relax. But I feel like I can't right now."

Lo pulled Lauryn in for a quick hug. Hey, I still get nervous with Cody. Not every time, but when he's done something sweet and it's not about getting off but about just being with him and lov-showing him how much I care."

Lauryn held her hand up in front of Lo's face. "Hold up! Did you almost drop the 'L' word Lo?"

"What? The 'L' word? Who, me? No. Never."

"You love him don't you? Don't even lie to me right now."

"Yes. No. Maybe. A little bit?" Lo had a nervous smile on her face. "This isn't about me, it's about you getting your groove on with Randy."

"Correction, it was about that until my best friend who said she'd never fall in love ever almost dropped the 'L' bomb."

"No... It's still about that. Remember, birthday sex? The man went all out for you tonight. He even bought me a wallet to shut me up about his needing my help. And the looks he's been giving you would melt an iceberg. So stop worrying about me possibly maybe somehow a little bit having feelings for Coddles. Double check to make sure you've got that condom I gave you and go get your world rocked." Lo was talking fast, as she always did when she wanted to avoid a topic.

"I'm sure it's there. I'm also sure he's got some too." Lauryn glanced over her shoulder at Randy. "What look? And this conversation about you and Cody isn't over. "

"The look he's been giving you probably ever since you walked out of the bathroom worrying about how you look. Which, by the way, that dress is flawless on you."

"Oh that look that makes me squirm and weak in the knees all at the same time? Oh and thanks. He definitely liked it," she murmured as another smirk tugged on her lips.

"You think he likes it now? Wait till he gets it off you and it's crumpled on the floor…" Lo spoke as she let a smirk of her own grace her face.

"Lo!"

"That thing's going to be so wrinkled not even a steamroller will fix it."

"You're crazy woman."

"Maybe, but I got you to relax, didn't I?"

"Yes," Lauryn replied as Cody and Randy walked up to them.

"Now don't worry about me saying I'm in lo-Oooh, hey, guys."

Lauryn sent Lo a small smirk.

"What are you two doing?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arms around Lauryn's waist and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Lo sent Lauryn an evil grin before replying. "Just talking about how wonderful and amazing you are to put all this together for Lauryn. We weren't talking about sex at all."

Randy smirked as Lauryn glared at Lo. "Oh you weren't? I'm disappointed."

"Oh you know how us women are. We like to discuss shoes and dresses," Lo smiled sweetly at Lauryn before continuing. She knew she was getting to Lauryn at the moment. "And how to remove wrinkles from said dresses when they've laid on the floor all night."

"I'm sure she'll need to know these things," Randy murmured as Lauryn whispered "I'm going to kill you," to her best friend.

"You love me," Lo replied. "Cody, babe, you ready to split?"

"Yeah babe. " He pulled Lauryn in for a hug. "Happy Birthday again Lauryn. Randy." Cody gave Randy a quick hug before winking at him and giving him a knowing smile.

"Later, man," he murmured while sending Cody a "knock it off" look in return.

After the party Randy and Lauryn got in the car and headed back to the hotel. Lauryn didn't know why she was so nervous about what was going to happen. She wanted it to be perfect. And all kinds of things were running through her head. What if he didn't like what he saw? What if it wasn't what he expected? Finally she shook those thoughts out of her head. She was no longer a sixteen-year-old, despite how insecure her thoughts made her seem. When her phone vibrated with an incoming message she brought it up, smiling faintly at the words of encouragement from Lo. She was still a bit deep in thought when she felt his hand give her thigh a squeeze.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah I am. I can't thank you enough for everything."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Quicker than she'd liked they made their way back to the hotel. After grabbing everything from the back, they both made their way to their room.

"Good lord I'm glad I'm getting the bus back soon," she groaned as she dropped the bags onto the floor.

"You and me both."

Her back was facing him trying to hide the nervousness that had overtaken her. The smell of his cologne filled her nostrils as he made his way over to her running his hands up and down her arms. He kissed her neck trying to get her to relax. Hell, he was trying to calm his own nerves. He had never cared for anyone as much as he did Lauryn and he wanted to make sure she knew that tonight. He grabbed her black ponytail holder and slowly pulled it out, letting her long locks fall down her back. Sweeping her hair over her shoulder, he breathed in the aroma of her perfume before continuing his assault on her neck. He smirked when he heard her moan. He turned her around so Lauryn was facing him and stared into her eyes. They were clouded with a flurry of emotion; he could see excitement but also fear. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing babe."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." She smiled, obviously hoping to throw him off.

"Please, a zebra doesn't look half as scared when caught by a lion."

"Is it that obvious Randy?"

He sent her a soft smile. "A little bit. C'mon, talk to me."

"I'm not even sure why I'm this nervous. I guess I'm just scared I won't be enough for you I guess."

"Unless you've done some major tucking in your underwear, you'll be perfect..."

She shook her head, "I'm serious babe."

"Okay. Let's be serious." He sat her on the edge of the bed before kneeling in front of here. "This whole insecure virgin thing? I've got it, too. But you want to know something?" He asked as he took her hands in his. "I love you. Even if our first time ends up lasting two minutes, it's going to be perfect. Know why?"

"Why?" she asked, fighting a smile at the knowledge he was nervous, too.

"Because it's us. It's two people that are crazy about each other. So yeah, I'm nervous as hell but I'm trying to push it back. I don't want you to roll over later and think to yourself 'good god why did I do that?' I want you to be too overcome to think anything at all."

"I don't know if you understand how badly I want you."

"Yeah, I do."

"Then show me."

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She shivered, not resisting when he guided her to lie back on the bed. His lips left a trail of kisses over her jaw, then down her neck, making sure not to miss any of the skin exposed by her dress. He pressed a tender kiss over the pound of her heartbeat, looking up to see her eyes closed. Her body gave a slight shudder, followed by a sigh of enjoyment and he smiled, knowing she was enjoying what he was doing to her. Letting his hand run down one leg, he removed her shoe. His fingers gently rubbed the heel of her foot as he leaned to place a kiss to the delicate bone of her ankle before repeating the actions with her other leg.

"Stand up," he murmured.

She did as she was told as he let his hands skim up her long legs till he got to the hem of her dress. She had a death grip on his shoulder because her legs were like jello at the moment. He kissed the inside of each thigh, and gave her backside a playful smack before standing back up, towering over Lauryn.

Randy captured Lauryn's lips again while he unzipped her dress. He broke the kiss and placed his forehead to hers, his blue eyes meeting her warm brown ones, taking a deep breath before speaking. "I've been waiting for this for so long, you know that?" He placed a series of small kisses on her lips, making her smile. "I want you to show me, Lauryn. Show me how to make love to you."

She stared into his eyes for a moment. Words had left her briefly as this man could say something like that in a way that reassured her that he in fact was the one for her. "As long as you show me how to make love to you in return."

Randy crashed his lips to hers moving them down her jaw and then her neck, earning a whimper from the woman in front of him. He pulled away and slid her dress off of her before staring in adoration at her. He let his eyes roam over every curve of her body, taking time to appreciate her beauty. She stood before him in nothing but a lace black thong and he was glad she wasn't shying away from him at the moment. When he was in touching distance Lauryn grabbed his shirt and lifted it upwards taking it off before throwing it on the floor. She let her hands roam his firm chest, trying to put it to memory. She had seen it countless times – at work and while cuddling in bed, but this time was different.

Randy picked up Lauryn and without breaking the kiss he placed her at the center of the bed. He pressed his forehead to hers for a moment not saying anything. He saw nothing but love and desire in her eyes. He captured her lips again before leaving a trail of feather light kisses again down her jaw and down her neck, repeating his earlier actions. He took her right nipple in his mouth while his hand caressed the other. When he was satisfied with his work he gave her left nipple the same attention. He loved the way her body responded to his touch. Her back arched off the bed giving him more herself to him.

He continued his trail of kisses down south till her reached her panties. Her body was on fire for the man above her. She was aching for his touch. She ached for him. She thought he was going to remove the lace material but he continued to kiss her all over. He kissed her inner thighs and down her legs, making her squirm.

"Randy please," she murmured breathlessly needing to feel him.

He pulled her lace thong down her long legs, leaving her completely exposed to him. The look he gave her almost did her in itself. He positioned himself in between her legs placing kisses on her thigh again before he let his tongue lick her clit. He savored her taste, committing it to memory as he explored her honeyed depths. His left arm lay across her, pinning her hips to the bed as he slid two fingers insider her. His tongue was relentless on her.

She ran her hands through his short hair pushing his head further into her. Lauryn didn't think she'd ever felt anything so amazing in her life. She moved her hands from his head and gripped the sheets as she felt like she was going to explode. He seemed to know she was close. His fingers pumped faster, lightly brushing the bundle of nerves deep within her. So overcome she could barely remember to breathe, it was all she could do to whimper as his lips and tongue pulled at her clit. Just when she thought she could take no more his teeth joined in the action. Her fingers clawed at the sheets as a scream ripped from her, body undulating with utter ecstasy.

He kept his mouth on her as she came, his hearty moans urging her on. Pulling his fingers free he dipped his head, tongue lapping at her entrance. He loved the taste of her. One sweep of his tongue and he was addicted.

When coherency returned to Lauryn, she realized Randy had already slipped off his jeans and was about to slip off his briefs. Leaning on her elbows she watched as he revealed himself to her. Her eyes widened a bit, surprised at the size of him. He was definitely as ready as she was, perhaps more so. She sat up and went to grab his shaft but he backed away.

"This is about you Lauryn."

She only could nod her head as she was lost in a pair piercing blue eyes. He ripped the silver wrapper and slid the condom on his length and made his way towards Lauryn as she positioned herself back to the center of the bed. He hovered over her capturing her lips in a heated and hungry kiss. When he finally pulled away from the kiss, he looked into her eyes for any sign of doubt or second guesses and saw none.

"I love you Lauryn."

"I love you too Randy. I need you," she whispered, hands gliding down his arms. "Please don't make me wait anymore."

He didn't need to be told twice. He intertwined his fingers with hers as he slowly slid into her tight heat. She felt better than he could have ever imagined. Both of their eyes were shut as they enjoyed the sensation of their intimacy. He halted his movements for a moment letting her adjust to his size. When she wrapped her legs around him he knew what she wanted and slowly slid the rest of his length inside her filling her completely. His thrusts were slow, powerful and meaningful. She cupped his face capturing his lips as he continued to thrusts into her. The moans that escaped her lips were music to his ears and only fueled him on. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him .

When he least expected it she flipped him on his back and slid herself down onto him. He still couldn't believe he had this beautiful woman on top of him, making love to him. He sat up wrapping his tattooed arms around her waist as continued to meet her thrusts. When she threw her head back he started nipping and licking her exposed neck as he let his hand grab her hair keeping her in place. He moved her head so she was facing him. His eyes had nothing but passion, desire and love in them. She cupped his face again placing another hungry kiss on his lips. She pressed her forehead to his, completely consumed by the man before her. She placed kisses to his neck as his grip on her tightened.

The familiar feeling at the pit of her stomach was starting to hit her and she knew she was close. Randy knew she was close also, speeding up his thrusts inside her and letting his thumb find her clit. It wasn't too much longer before her second release of the night hit her like a freight train. Lauryn screaming his name sent him over the edge, letting out an animalistic growl as he came inside her. They sat there for a moment trying to catch their breaths before he turned over placing her back on her back. He slid out of her as she winced not wanting him to pull out of her just yet.

He climbed off her and made his way next to her, placing an arm around her to bring her closer to him. He stared into her warm chestnut brown eyes and smiled.

"I love you Lauryn."

The smile she gave him pulled at his heart. "I love you too," she murmured kissing him chastely on the lips before applying feather like kisses on his chest.

"How was that?"

"Amazing. Definitely worth the wait."

"Are you tired?"

She raised an eyebrow at him before replying. "No. Why?"

"Because I'm not done with you yet," he spoke as he hovered over her again. He was going to keep his word about learning every secret of her body as well as making sure she was a little sore the next morning.

Lauryn woke up wrapped in a pair of strong arms, a smile instantly tugging on her lips. She stared up at Randy; he looked so peaceful. Lauryn had fallen hard for Randy. She didn't think she could love anyone the way she loved him. Her smile widened as her mind went back to the events of the previous night. It had been a long time since she'd been so intimate with anyone and as much as she got frustrated at times, she was glad Randy made her wait a while. It was better than anything she could have imagined.

He started to stir opening his eyes to see her looking at him intently. He stared at her for a moment smiling. "It's different, isn't it?" he asked in way of greeting, one large palm cupping her cheek to draw her close for a tender kiss.

"How so?" Lauryn fretted, starting to second-guess their actions.

"Different in a good way. Like seeing the world in a new light." His thumb swept over her jaw as their lips hovered close. "Good morning."

She smiled "Good morning"

"Do you know..." he murmured as he let his thumb brush over her bottom lip. "That you have so many different smiles?"

"No, I didn't know that," she laughed, hand circling his wrist.

"You do. You have that secretive little one that puts a little dimple in your left cheek. And that one when you're eating something delicious. And the one that makes your eyes light up when you're thinking of something funny." He placed a tender kiss to the corner of her mouth. "You have one every morning that lets me know you slept good. But this one... This one's new."

"You're so observant. What's so different about this one?" She was curious.

"It's a simple smile - beautiful, though, don't get me wrong. But it's lighting up the entire room. Almost like the sun's shining from your eyes," he murmured before pausing for a moment. "It's one of pure happiness. Joy, as my mom would say." He smiled at her when he saw the smile again. "Yeah, that's joy."

"Well I am happy. I never thought in a million years you'd be the one to make me as happy as I am now. But I definitely glad you are."

"Do you ever worry that you don't make someone as happy as they make you?"

She looked down for a moment before speaking. "All the time."

He put a finger under her to make sure she was looking at him. "Don't."

She smiled shyly up at him. Randy was the only man who was able to bring out the shy side of her. "I can't help it Randy. I have the same fears that you'll find someone better. That I won't be enough for you."

"Whoa, hold up, we already went through that with me. You can't use that. It's my gimmick."

Lauryn let a laugh slip out of her mouth. He seemed to always know how to make her laugh when she was down. "But seriously babe, I have that fear from time to time too."

"If you weren't enough for me, last night wouldn't have happened. And I don't mean the party."

She smiled at the memory of the previous night. "Last night was amazing."

"Just think how amazing the next time will be."

"I hope I don't have to wait as long next time," she murmured as a smirk adorned her face.

"Did I unleash a monster?"

"It's possible," she spoke sending him a small wink.

"Why Miss Jackson, you make me blush."

"Is that all I make you do?"

"You make me breathless. You make me hard. You make me dizzy. You make me weak." She squealed as he pulled her on top of his lap. "Did I mention you make me hard?"

"You're very naughty Mr. Orton."

"You gonna spank me?"

"Only if you return the favor."

"Do I have to wait for you to be naughty? Or do I have permission to do it whenever I want?"

"Whenever you want. As long as you don't do it in public."

"So no ass slaps when you walk by me?" he asked giving her a fake pout.

"I can let that slide. You'll never behave."

"I've got months of perverted thoughts to make up for, though."

"You gonna let me in on those thoughts?"

"Well off the top of my head... Nah, I think I'll surprise you."

"Tease."

"Right now I'm thinking of you and me relieving my morning wood - Hey, you asked."

She playfully raised an eyebrow at him. "And how would we do that?" she asked as she placed small kisses on his neck down to his jaw.

"Oh there are varying ways..." he murmured taking a deep breath. "You could just go down and give me another mind-blowing blowjob like you did early this morning... Or you could slide down a little and ride me..." he spoke as her reached out to grab her hips. "Or we could roll over and let me take over, or I can bend you over the side of the bed..." He grinned at her ,"or we can go see how we are at having sex in the shower, or we can just call it a day and do all five. Hmm...which would you prefer?"

She placed kisses from his jaw up till she got to his ear. "I'm not picky," she murmured in her ear, voice low.

"Let's start with option four and see where we end up."

"I like that idea."

He gave her ass a playful smack. "Roll over, then."

She grinned before wiggling in his lap a bit. "But I like it up here"

"Woman, you said you weren't picky."

"Okay, okay" she replied before crawling off his lap.

She halted her movements when she felt him crawling up behind her kissing his way down her back before gently biting down on her backside. "I love you."

She yelped at his actions before shaking her head. "I love you too."

He gripped her hips not letting her go when she was about to make her way off the bed. "Did you have anything important to do today?"

"No I don't why?"

"Because I'm not letting you out of this bed unless the hotel is on fire. And then only if it's this floor."

"You going to let me go or what?

"Can't I enjoy the view?"

"Since you asked so nicely..."

"I should take a picture so I can enjoy it whenever I want."

"Again, you're bad."

"You love it."

She shook her head slightly, enjoying their banter. "Are you just going to sit there or what?"

He leaned over and kissed her neck. "Nah," he murmured before slamming into her.

Startled by the suddenness of his entry, she dropped her head forward. Speechless now, she reached for a pillow to hold onto as he plowed mercilessly into her. Her eyes threatened to roll back in her head as the sensations swept through her body. Pressing her face into the pillow as she began to cry out, Lauryn was already looking forward to the other options he had named.

**A/N: FINALLY! I'm sorry it's taken so long for this update to get posted, but hey it's up. I hope y'all liked this chapter. Again I cannot express how much I appreciate the reviews and favorites for this story. It means so much to me. The next chapter will be intense. I hope you guys won't hate me too much. **

**~Amber**


	14. Can You Stand The Rain?

Just like any other day at work, Lauryn and Randy said their goodbyes and went their separate ways for the day. This time, though, it was a little harder to let go. She had a pretty light schedule for the day, and hoped to spend a little time with Randy once he was finished with his media work.

Lauryn had finished her scheduled shoots and was heading towards catering and she passed an empty locker room and saw Stu sitting alone with his head in his hands. The clicking of her heels brought him back to the present.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked as she sat down next to him on the bench.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" He sat up, hands dropping limply between his knees.

"Nope."

"Just feeling sorry for myself, love."

"But why? What's going on Stu?"

"I probably won't be back in the ring until at least August."

Her eyes darted to his left arm. "I'm sorry Stu. I don't really know what to say."

"Don't worry about it."

She rolled her eyes. "You're my best friend. Don't think I'm not going to worry about it. Why is it going to take longer?"

"Well for starters they don't know how they're going to amp up my return. And they want me to work in a movie." He sighed out of frustration. "I'd rather be in the ring, Lauryn."

"I know you want to be in the ring Stu. I bet they just want you to be bigger and better than before. But a movie? That's exciting though! Tell me all about it." Hoping her enthusiasm would wear off, she turned to face him on the bench.

"I will when I learn something about it. I signed on to do it because I've got fuck else to do while I'm out…" With another sigh he leaned back, head resting against the wall.

"Well maybe it will be a good thing. It will keep your mind off rehab and your return. I'm positive everything will work out."

"I just had to botch the catch. If I'd let him... Well he probably would have been hurt and I wouldn't want that." He forced a small on his face. "I'll be alright love."

"Hey! You cannot blame yourself for any of that. And that phony smile isn't fooling me. Just take it one day at a time. That's all you can do. That's what Randy said he had to realize when he got hurt the first time."

"And how is Randy? Still the greatest thing since cavemen discovered fire?"

She laughed, "He's good." A small smile tugged on her lips. "We're good."

"So me telling you to dump him so you can take care of me while I'm out will get me a slap in the face?"

Lauryn glared at him briefly. "Or a punt to the head."

"God no. Can't have that. My nose is already crooked enough."

She tried so hard to not laugh, but lost that battle. "Even though it fits you. Not too many people can pull that off, sir."

"Just part of the charm, love."

"Can't forget the charm," she murmured before shaking her head at him.

Stu gave her a smirk. "And the devastating good looks."

"Your head is almost as big as Cena's ass." She giggled at her best friends actions, before reaching for her vibrating phone. "Oh joy, unexpected shoots today. I've got to go. But remember what I said, one day at a time. It will get better."

"Have you ever thought of becoming a counselor for AA? You'd do good at it," he asked her sending her another one of his signature smiles. A real one this time, which made her feel better.

"For a brief moment I did. I'd get too attached. And taking pictures is way more fun." She pushed herself off the bench so she could leave. "Alright. I'm going to grab some water from catering before this shoot. Dammit I'm not going to get to see Randy," she murmured sadly. "I'll talk to you later Stu."

"The poor bastard," he spoke before catching her arm to keep her there as he stood up. "Take care." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "And thanks."

Her arms wrapped around his waist before leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Be nice. And you're welcome. Later Bennett."

Randy stood just outside the door, unnoticed by the two inside. He looked on in growing anger as the former couple exchanged another series of quick kisses. Backing away before he made his presence known, he ran a hand down his face. Hadn't he witnessed her embracing Stu like that before? Not to mention Cody, John, and Ted. Hell, nearly the entire roster had hugged her at some point. He couldn't understand why it upset him so much now, but seeing her alone with her ex-boyfriend bothered him to no end. Knowing he wasn't ready to see either of them, he turned and headed in the opposite direction.

Lauryn left Stu and walked into catering hoping to see Randy briefly but he wasn't there. She sighed and pulled out her phone to send him a text.

_Hey babe, I'm not going to get to see you before the show. I got scheduled for a few last minute shoots before the show. I'll meet you back in your locker room when I'm done. XOXO- Lauryn_

Lauryn noticed that Randy was super silent on the short drive back to the hotel from the arena. He didn't speak to her besides asking if she was ready to go when she came to his locker room after the show. She kept looking at him from the time to time and she didn't know what he was so mad about. When they got to the hotel he climbed out of the car grabbed his bags and walked to their room without even really giving her a second glance.

When he got to the room he attempted to slam the door but Lauryn caught it and slammed it herself. His behavior had finally completely pissed her off.

"You want to let me know what the hell your problem is?"

"Oh, you mean you actually noticed?"

She raised an eyebrow at his outburst. She knew it was getting ready to go down hill and fast. "What are you talking about?"

"You've had your head up Stewie's ass all damn day. I figured you'd forgotten I existed."

"Are you kidding me right now? You're mad because I talked to Stu for like 15 minutes? Sorry I didn't know that talking to my best friend was a problem. So drop your bitch ass attitude."

"Fifteen minutes? Please. And when I saw you with him the last time you weren't _talking_."

"Oh my God Randy. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Pretty sure you've never had a problem with that before so what the hell is different about it today?"

"Maybe the fact that you could take time out of your 'busy day' for him but couldn't for me? He's a grown man Lauryn. He doesn't need you to hold his hand."

"Oh for the love of god get your head out of your ass for once. I'm not holding his hand. Pretty sure when you got hurt the first time you ran to Paul. And also, excuse me for having a job that has last minute schedule changes too," she replied getting angrier by the minute. "You could have came and found me you know? So don't try and put this all on me."

"Yeah, I ran to someone who knew what it was like to be injured. Not my ex-girlfriend. But hey, I kind of expected it," he murmured angrily peeling off his shirt and throwing it off to the side. "The man's been up your ass forever. He's up there more now than he ever was. And I'm sorry, I was a little busy doing promos and working out and getting ready to go in the ring and get fucking buried by Paul."

She wanted to kick herself for letting her eyes roam his body, especially at a time like this. She ran a hand through her dark locks while one hand made its way to her hip. "Oh for fuck sake you know good and well that if anyone is for one up my ass it's Cena. We're both busy Randy; I'm sorry I couldn't come find you before the show, but if you would check your phone you'd know that. It's obvious that jealousy issue you have is still in full force. And he didn't come running to me. I saw him in the locker room when I was going to catering."

"You know by now that I turn my phone off when I get to the arena. And you knew when we started going out that I'm a jealous asshole. So why the surprise here? Oh and you went to him? That makes it better all the sudden?"

She closed her eyes for a moment trying to calm the rage that was building inside her. "Maybe because I haven't seen that jealous asshole in a while and thought you were over that stuff but obviously I was wrong. I'm not going to change being a friend to someone because you're a jealous asshole who needs to get that stick removed from your ass."

"I never said I wanted you to change being a friend. I could do without the constant displays of affection. Especially when they're to your ex. How do you think that looks, huh? Do you know how many people saw my girl sitting in that bastard's lap cuddling him like he was her long-lost love? And sure, I'll get the stick outta my ass. Maybe we can go in and get a two-for-one deal?"

"See now you're making shit up. I never sat in his lap; so chill with all those bullshit scenarios you're playing up in your head right now. As for those 'constant displays of affection' has always been something I've done and you know that. Maybe if you had told me you didn't like that we could have prevented this. Did you ever think of that? Tell me what you like and don't like. I'm not going to think it's overstepping if you don't tell me you don't like it. I can't read your mind. I'll just start not hugging anyone since you have such a problem with it."

"I shouldn't have to say anything! Do you see me going around kissing and hugging other women? Because I used to before you finally agreed to go out with me. But I stopped because I knew it looked bad."

"But I also don't have a reputation for being the biggest man-whore the WWE has seen in the last decade either."

"No, you just have a reputation of being a stuck-up bitch."

She was furious. Not only because she knew that was far from the truth, but also that the fact he just said that to her. She let her palm connect with his cheek echoed throughout the room. Her slap could rival Stephanie McMahon's.

He reached and placed a hand on his stinging cheek. The glare he gave her was one she'd seen in the ring many times when he was in 'viper' mode, as he liked to call it. His hands were balled up into fists at his side. He swung out his right fist connecting with the wall right next to her head.

She didn't even flinch. Lauryn was on tough woman. She lost a lot of her edge with her ex, but being with Randy has helped her get back to how she use to be. The Lauryn that doesn't take shit from anyone. She closed her eyes for a brief moment having a flashback of her own remembering the last fight she had with Alex.

"_Who is she Alex? _

"_Don't worry about it."_

_Lauryn couldn't believe the way he was acting right now. Like nothing was wrong with the situation. "Dammit Alex who is she? Why is she telling you she loves you?" Lauryn seethed. _

"_I don't know babe. She's crazy."_

"_Oh she's crazy? You said you loved her too. Do you?" Lauryn shook her head, letting a sarcastic laugh escape her. " Oh she must be one of the whores that you sleep with that I keep hearing about."_

"_So now you don't believe me?" he paced back and forth a moment. "So you're going to believe what you've heard instead of me? You're pathetic."_

"_If I believed what I heard I would have left your sorry ass a long time ago. But I'm not the one who told some whore I loved her."_

_He closed the space in between them and his fists were clenched at his side. She'd seen him mad but not this mad. Never did she think he would possibly physically hurt her. His fist made their way past her head and into the wall. She gasped at the impact of the punch. A picture of them that was hanging up fell to the floor and the glass shattered, just like their relationship had._

_She closed her eyes as the tears started to fall down her cheek. All the emotional and verbal abuse, the cheating, and the controlling, Lauryn was at done at that moment. She wasn't going to stay long enough to find out if her face would be what he hit next time._

"_Babe I'm so sor—"_

"_Save it. I'm done. You can go be with that whore you love so much."_

_She pushed him out of her way before grabbing her purse and walking out the door and out of his life forever. _

She shook those thoughts from her head as she looked at the man before him. "I hope you broke your hand. That's what you get for being a petty son of a bitch."

"You know what? I'm done," he murmured as he slightly pushed her away.

"Randal Keith Orton don't you dare walk away from me!" She pulled his arm making him face her. "We need to talk about this. You can't just run away from this," she spoke. Her voice got softer after every word as she was starting to lose the fight with the tears that were starting to fall.

"Watch me. If I stay right now..." he shook his head as he pulled free from her grasp. The sight of her almost in tears was killing him.

"Dammit Randy come back!" She collapsed down the side of the bed when he didn't turn around.

He winced hearing the sobs that were escaping her and contemplated turning back to her. But he shook his head again and left instead closing the door gently behind him. Randy left their room and headed to John's room. He needed to get out of there, but he also needed some advice. He walked down the hall to John's room and slightly knocked. When John unlocked the door the look on Randy's face was telling. He knew something was wrong.

"Can I talk to you?

He eyed him warily for a moment before speaking. "What'd you do?"

"Can I come in? I don't want to have this conversation in the hallway."

"Must be real bad then." John stepped back so Randy could enter, swinging the door shut. He watched his friend pace the floor for a moment and tilted his head to one side. "Okay, what'd you do to make her throw you out?"

"She didn't throw me out. I left," he corrected as he ran his hand over his head. "I saw her and Bennett and just freaked."

"Her and Bennett," he spoke almost emotionlessly before scratching his head. "Were they going at it in the ring or something?"

"No, no. I just saw her hugging him and he kissed her cheek and she kissed him back. Then I didn't see her for the rest of the night till it was time to leave to come back here."

"Uh huh."

"She told me she had some last minute shoots that sprung up before the show so that's why I didn't see her before my match. I don't know what about it set me off John. We've never argued like this and I hate it. I punched the wall, and I said some pretty screwed up things to her. I…" it dawned on him in that moment that Alex had done the same thing as he did. "Fuck!" he yelled in frustration. What makes me different than him John? What makes me different than Alex? I'm just like him, he murmured.

"Time out. You what?"

"I punched the wall. God I'm an idiot. I never wanted things to get the way they did."

"And you're here telling me this instead of talking it through with her?"

"Well...Yeah."

"And you have the balls to call me an idiot?"

"Neither one of us are going to admit we're in the wrong. Like, is she too friendly or am I just still a jealous bastard? And I've seen her cry and I told her I never wanted to be the reason she cries, but I am and it killed me hearing her crying. I just had to clear my head. What do I do man?"

Lauryn decided that she needed to get out of the room and think. They were in Florida and the hotel was on the beach and she decided that there was no better place for her to go than there. Whenever she needed to think and clear her head, if there was a beach, that's where she went. She pulled a purple hoodie on over her black sports bra and changed into a pair of pink Nike tempo shorts. She grabbed her blanket that she always traveled with and headed to the beach.

When she walked out of the hotel on to the beach, she was met by a gust of wind. It ruffled her clothes, blew the hair from her face and would have made another turn to go back inside. She was comforted by it, though; she closed her eyes briefly and inhaled the welcoming aroma of the sea. She knew if she ventured forth just being in the vicinity of the churning waters'd calm her. She placed the jacket hood over her head and walked further along the beach. When she found a suitable enough spot she laid her blanket out and plopped down, tucking her legs under her chin as she watched the waves of the ocean.

The tears still spilling from her eyes as she looked out as far as she could see. She knew her and Randy would eventually have a disagreement, but she didn't expect it to be over something so silly. She was being a friend to Stu. She's always been the one her friends would come to if they needed advice, or an ear to listen to them as they ranted about their current struggles that they were facing. She didn't think that Randy would have such a problem with her doing that. But she knew there was an underlying issue here. He's jealous. Lauryn loved Randy but she didn't know if that was something she could deal with that again. But she also wasn't going to give up that easily. She also hated that Randy had acted in a way that Alex had previously. She knew they were two different guys, but she hated that Randy's actions mirrored her ex's. They needed to talk, but she knew that from what just happened between them, that getting Randy to talk was going to prove to be difficult.

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. _"Are you fucking kidding me?"_ was the look he was giving Randy. "Lauryn's friendly with everyone. Are you going to have a bitch fit every time she gives affection to someone that's not you? You carry your shirtless ass back to her, tell her you're sorry, and keep fucking saying it until she believes you. Yes, you're a jealous bastard," he spoke motioning at the door. "The longer you wait the harder it's going to be."

Randy sighed knowing John was right. "I just don't know why I still freak out like this. I don't want to ruin things with us. I love her John. What if she doesn't want to believe me? What am I gonna do then?"

"Maybe you're like this because you love her so much. It's not a bad thing to be jealous, except when it turns you into an asshole."

He nodded. "You're right. I'll go talk to her. And by the way, thanks for not beating me up. I know how protective you are of her."

"I can't pull out my five moves of doom on you? Dammit."

"Anyway. Like I said, thanks."

"If there's a next time for this shit, I'm calling Dwayne on your ass though."

Randy glared at John. "Don't think that will be necessary."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to make her feel better," he suggested giving Randy a cheeky grin. "Get the hell outta here."

Randy let out a frustrated groan. He knew John was trying to piss him off. "Asshole."

"You realize she's probably left by now, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is Lauryn. Think, man. What does she do when she needs to think?"

"She wonders off to the pool area or...the beach."

"Give the man a prize, Johnny!" he replied sarcastically as he pushed him towards the door. "Next time I see her she better be smiling."

"I'm going. I'm going."

"Dwayne didn't slip her his room number, did he?"

"No."

"Good, then you don't have to check there. Night!"

"Fuck off."

"Do you kiss Lauryn with that mouth?"

He glared at him one last time before leaving. "Bye Cena."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too."

Randy left John's room and went straight the beach in search for Lauryn. When he got to the beach he saw her out of the corner of his eye. She had a purple hoodie on and the hood up, her knees tucked under her. The closer he got to her, the sound of her sobs got louder. He hated that he'd caused her all this pain. That he was the reason she's so upset. He finally decided to make his presence known.

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?"

Lauryn knew that voice the moment he spoke. She straightened up a bit before nodding her head in response. She didn't turn to look at him because she didn't want him to see her tear stained face.

"Silent treatment, huh?" he murmured rubbing the back of his neck. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. He heard a sniffle and doubted his heart could take much more. Sitting on the edge of the blanket, he waited.

"How did you find me?"

"I had a little nudge, but I knew where you'd be."

She moved her legs from under her chin, stretching them out and placing one over the other. She placed her hands at her sides while still facing the ocean. "I see."

"You can? It's dark as hell out here, babe." He winced when he was met with silence from her. "Babe... Talk to me."

"I tried earlier and you didn't listen to me and you punched the wall and walked out. So sorry I'm not in a hurry to talk to you right now." Her voice was laced with venom. It was also laced with hurt.

"This is killing me. And it's killing you, too." He reached out and placed his hand over hers. "I'm sorry Lauryn."

She raised her free arm up to her face to wipe the tears away. It was in that moment Randy realized she still hadn't looked at him.

"Can't you even look at me?" He sighed heavily before continuing, "I'm sorry, Lauryn. I just... well there's no excuse. I should have known better than bitch about something like that. And I'm sorry for being no better than Alex. And I wouldn't blame you if you left right now," he confessed. "But I really hope you'll stay," he whispered giving her hand a gentle squeeze. His heart broke when she finally looked at him, but he was a bit comforted that she didn't pull her hand away.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I am a little too friendly with people. I was just trying to be there for a friend Randy. I don't want to have to have a fight every time I'm being a friend. I've always been like this. And you listen to me, you are nothing like Alex."

He brought a hand to her face to gently wipe a tear away. "I shouldn't get pissy just because you're a good friend. And I shouldn't expect you to stop doing what you've always done just because you're dating me. And I'm glad I'm nothing like him." The sound of her sniffling did nothing but break his heart more. "Come here," he murmured hold his arms out for her.

It felt like an eternity before she finally made her way on to his lap." I hate fighting with you," she murmured. She met his eyes, giving him a full-on glare that made his stomach twist with worry. "Don't you ever do that shit again."

"You have my word." He tightly wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Please don't ever change who you are. That giving, fiercely loyal person who would cut a bitch for hurting someone she cares about." He laughed when he heard her giggle at his comment. "Please feel free to punch me in the face if I get like this again." He placed his forehead to hers, just staring into her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just wondering how I got so lucky. I don't deserve you Lauryn." He placed another kiss on the top of her head. "And I hate fighting with you, too."

"I'm glad you don't want me to change. Because I'm sure you know I wouldn't," she replied while a smirk appeared on her face. "I wonder how I got so lucky too."

" And I'm sure you know if you did I'd be pissed as hell." He gently captured her lips. "Now what's wrong with Stewie?"

She tried to give him a serious look but couldn't fight off the laugh that escaped her. "I think everything with his injury has hit him. He's just upset. And the timing was bad too."

"He'll get over it." He heard her groan at his comment. He leant back and caught her eyes before speaking up again. "That was pretty much an asshole statement huh?"

She rolled her eyes at him." Yes it was. This is his first major injury since he's been here. "Remember how bummed you were when you first got injured."

"…I got over it..."

"And he will too eventually. You're so understanding you know that? And yes I'm being sarcastic. Can we not talk about this?" she asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Right. I'm sorry. My heart goes out to the guy. I'm serious." He pushed her back on the blanket they were sitting on. "Besides, I need to work on making up for being a jealous bastard."

"Randy what are you doing?"

"Making up?"

"But here on the beach?"

"Shh just let it happen."

He kissed her hungrily as he unzipped her hoodie, revealing her black sports bra that was on under it. He continued to kiss down her jaw to her neck, nipping and sucking till he got to her sports bra.

"Sit up."

She did what he asked and he slipped off her jacket and her sports bra before pushing her back down. The moan that escaped her lips as he took one nipple in her mouth let him know she no longer cared where they were in that moment. Satisfied with his work he made his way to the other nipple, repeating his actions. Working his tongue back and forth across the hardened peak until she began to squirm.

He soon kissed his way further down, setting her body on fire in the process. He removed her shorts and discarded them. There was no teasing, no tenderness to get her ready. Lips over her navel he spread her, one finger sliding along her slick heat before pushing into her. She arched off the blanket; the crashing waves barely drowning out her harsh moan. His tongue flickered over her skin to her hip as another finger joined the first. Working them in a fast rhythm, he pressed his thumb to her clit.

Lauryn cried out, wantonly spreading her legs further to grant him better access. "Randy…please?"

He kissed the insides of her thighs before the first flick of his tongue made contact with her honeyed depths. He drew his fingers out, reaching up to place them in her mouth to suppress her moans. Alternately licking and sucking at her clit, he growled when she began to suck on his fingers. One arm locked around her hips to keep her still, fingers digging into her soft flesh. Lauryn's hands were everywhere during his assault. His head, out to her sides, gripping the blanket. She didn't know one person could bring her such pleasure.

Lauryn felt the familiar heat start to pool in the pit of her stomach. She grabbed the back of his head, giving him more of her as she came. Randy made sure he didn't waste a drop of her sweet nectar. He started kissing back up her stomach and finally made his way to her lips. His hand moved to cup her cheek and he whispered her name before letting her taste herself on his tongue.

He placed soft pecks on her lips as he stared down at her. "I love you Lauryn."

"I love you too babe."

A/N: Sorry for the taking so long to update…again, but I'm glad y'all are still enjoying this story. It's really exciting that people are excited about it this story still. I appreciate everyone who has continued to review this and add it to their alerts. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	15. Taking The Next Step

It had been a few months and Randy and Lauryn were growing stronger as a couple. In the past few months Randy had even started thinking about asking her to move in with him. A blind person could see how much they cared for each other.

Lauryn and Randy were snuggled up on a seat on Randy's bus watching a movie. Lauryn was perfectly content at the moment. She thought back to how far she'd come in the last few months with him. How she'd grown, how she'd become secure and confident in herself again. Randy had given her back everything that she'd lost within herself with Alex. Lo had even thanked him for that. She wasn't Randy's biggest fan but she was happy to see her best friend back to her old self and happy.

Randy found himself not really paying attention to the movie himself. He'd look down to steal glances at Lauryn every so often. He couldn't believe how great things had been going. He also couldn't believe that this woman was able to bring out the side of him that he'd kept locked away for so long. He owed his happiness to the woman whose head was resting on his chest. He didn't think he could love anyone again, let alone love anyone the way he loved Lauryn. The love he had for her was so strong it scared him at times.

He smiled thinking about how they got to where they were. From how they use fight, to how mad she use to make him because she would call him out on his crap. How she would stop herself from letting him get closer to her and how happy he was when she finally agreed to go out with him. There were still things that she was very closed off about, especially when it came to her relationship with Alex.

The bus pulled into a parking lot of a local strip mall. Randy laughed at Lauryn because she didn't want to get up; she was "too comfortable." She finally got up and walked in front of Randy heading off the bus. He let his eyes roam her long legs and was definitely glad she was wearing shorts. Her hair was down and swept over her shoulder, she had no makeup on. He thought she was as beautiful like this as she was when she was all dolled up.

"I know I'm cute, but I'm going to need you to stop staring," she murmured playfully.

"Sorry I just can't help it," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently.

They went to a little Mexican restaurant in the strip mall and placed their orders before heading outside to sit. The minute Randy excused himself to go to the restroom, Lauryn saw a familiar face that she hadn't seen in 3 years walk outside. Her ex-boyfriend Alex.

She stood up wanting to go back inside when she felt him grab her arm. She rolled her eyes as she was pulled back to face him.

"Funny running into you here huh?"

"You can say that again."

"How have you been?"

"Cut the bullshit Alex. What do you want?"

"Looks like you're still that little spitfire I couldn't stand."

She couldn't believe the nerve of him at the moment.

"And you're still every bit of the asshole I couldn't stand."

"That damned mouth. I see you've still got that too." He leaned down to get in her face as he continued to speak.

"Do you miss me?" he asked before straightening himself to his full height. "I bet you stay up at night, lonely because no man wants to deal with your shit. I heard through the grapevine you weren't dating because I broke you beyond repair." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. She wanted to punch that smirk off his face so badly.

"Go fuck yourself. You're right; I wasn't dating for a long time because you did almost break me. I wouldn't let anyone get close to me because I didn't want to go through that hurt again." The smirk on his face didn't disappeared when he noticed the glare she was giving him. "Don't get cocky over there Casanova. Guess what? I did find someone who loves me, who cares for me, who picked up the pieces. You thought you broke me didn't you? You almost did," she spoke as she smirked at him. "But I'm sorry to break it to ya, you didn't."

"You got someone to put up with your shit? I feel sorry for whoever the los—" Alex stood flabbergasted when he saw Randy walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. He couldn't believe it. Lauryn was dating someone, and it was Randy Orton of all people.

"Is this guy bothering you babe?" he asked as he glared at Alex.

"No babe. Alex was just leaving."

His grip on her tightened when she said his name. He wanted nothing more to beat the holy hell out of this man who had caused Lauryn so much pain.

"Yeah, umm…I was just leaving. Good seeing you Lauryn."

Lauryn glared at him herself before letting a smirk grace her face again. Randy spun her around looking at her sternly.

"Is that the Alex I think it is?"

"The one and only."

"I want to punch him in his fucking face."

"Randy stop. He's not worth it," she spoke as she placed her hand on his chest. "Let's just enjoy our lunch okay?"

He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head in agreement. He pulled out her chair and got her situated before sitting down himself. He'd look up every so often noticing Alex was watching them like a hawk. He just tried to keep himself calm, because he really wanted to hurt the guy. Randy wanted so much to ask her about her about Alex at that moment but decided to wait till a bit later, not wanting to ruin their lunch. Knowing exactly what he was thinking, Lauryn spoke. "I'll talk to you about it when we get back on the bus okay?" He simply nodded as he took another bite of his fajita.

When they finished their lunch, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Lauryn wrapped her arm around his waist as Randy gave one more look at Alex, mouthing _go to hell _before turning his attention back to Lauryn_. _She often wondered what would happen when she saw Alex again. She wondered if she would freak out, be sad or be angry. But she wasn't any of those. She was annoyed but she was so secure in her relationship with Randy that seeing him didn't faze her like she thought it would.

When they got back on the bus Lauryn mentioned that she was going to change into something comfortable and that she'd join him shortly. She put on a pair of lounge pants before taking a deep breath and headed to the front of the bus where Randy was. When she was within his reach he caught her, dragging her down. She yelped at the sudden movement and stretched out her long legs, settling sideways across his thighs. He kissed her neck making her giggle. Lauryn laid her head on his shoulder as he rubbed circles with his thumb on her back trying to get her to relax. He knew this was hard on her but he wanted her to know that she can tell him anything.

"I don't really even know where to begin to be honest."

"You want me to give you the third degree?"

"No I don't."

"Then start at the beginning."

A sigh left her lips before going into a past she wanted to forget about. "Well we met through mutual friends. He was really cool, so I thought. After a few months of dating he asked me to be his girlfriend. It was fine the first 8 months or so, then it just changed."

"Changed how, babe?" he asked as he gently continued to rubbed her back.

"He just changed. He became really verbally and emotionally abusive. And it started right around the time I interviewed for my job."

"He didn't want you to work? Or he didn't want you to travel?"

"He didn't want me to travel, especially with a bunch of guys. So that's when it started. The insults got worse and worse and-" she stopped mid-sentence trying to keep from crying. "I just got tired of fighting him after a while."

"Why did you stay as long as you did?"

"Comfort I guess. I did love him and I thought I guess maybe things would get better and they didn't. He never changed. And the more and more I lost myself; I lost the fight to leave. Part of me started to think the stuff he said was true."

"Hey..." he gently cupped her chin so she'd look at him. "You got away from him, that's all that matters. Yeah, he tried to break you, but you were too strong. You learned how to love yourself and learned how to let love back in from others." He sent her a smile, "and you got me."

Lauryn shook her head slightly. "I was so stupid Randy. I should have left way before I did. But you're right. He didn't break me. It took me a while, but I've definitely gotten my strength back." Lauryn smiled shyly as she looked at Randy, "and I have you to thank for that."

"All I did was fight back, babe."

"You've done way more than that. Being with you has made me comfortable with just being myself again.. The fact that I'm so secure in my relationship with you was a huge reason I didn't get upset seeing Alex. You've given me back everything he tried to steal from me Randy. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that."

A small smirk adorned his features. "I think you just did," he replied as he kissed her softly. "But next time he shows face I'm knocking his teeth down his throat."

She glared at him briefly. "Randy he's not worth it." She sighed in frustration. "I still can't believe we saw him there of all places."

"He hurt you. He's worth it."

"Can we not talk about him? Let's focus on us."

"I still hate the asshole," he smiled at her briefly. "But I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you - whoa, did you really just gasp at that?"

"Maybe?"

"You can relax, you know? I'm not about to pull out a ring and propose. Unless you want me to."

"I do want that eventually. I gasped more at the fact that you really want to spend the rest of your life with me."

"You're gorgeous, you love me, you've seen me at my worst and still love me, and I love you. You make me smile, you don't back down when I'm in a bitchy mood, and then you wipe away all the bitchiness with a kiss. I'd be stupid not to want you forever."

Another shy smile tugged on her lips before she placed her head back on his shoulder." I don't know how you have the ability to make me feel this way. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I mean, if you still think you can handle all this."

"I think I'm man enough for the job. I didn't run away screaming when I saw you with your hair wrapped that first time, did I?"

"Oh my god." She covered her face and shook her head frantically at the memory.

You were so cute, trying to hide your head with the pillow..." he spoke as he gave her another cheeky grin.

"I was so embarrassed. And your ass wanted to play 21 questions about it..."

"Like you didn't ask me fifty questions about my love for baby oil." He held up a hand when she opened her mouth to retort. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You were curious. But let's not get into that now. You already get hot when you see me slap it on before a match."

"Especially when you apply it to those thighs..." she murmured as she bit her lip.

"You know, I really need to work on my thighs more-" he paused when he heard her whimper. "What?"

"Nothing..."

"But they're starting to get a little flabby." He rubbed one thigh and eyed her when he heard her whine. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yep. I'm perfectly fine."

"You look like you want to devour me," he murmured as he slightly tilted his head. "You're welcome to, you know."

Sorry, you know I have a weakness for your thighs," she replied as she bit her lip again. "But what if I want you to devour me?" she asked as she smirked at him.

"Then you better lose the pants. No, wait, let me do that for you."

Lauryn could only laugh at Randy and his playfulness.

Randy gently pushed her from his lap, a smile tugging at his lips as she stood before him. He peeled off his shirt, letting it fall to the side while pushing himself to his feet. "Now you," he murmured, reaching for the hem of her gray v-neck. She raised her arms expectantly and he carefully eased it up, bending to wrap his mouth around one already hardening nipple when her breasts were exposed. Her shirt had barely been pulled away when he felt her hands on his shoulders. The bite of her nails in his skin told him she was holding on tightly and he smirked a bit, allowing his teeth to graze the peaked flesh. He slipped one hand down the front of her lounge pants and directly into her panties. His other hand slid to her back, steadying her as his fingers gently explored her. When he felt her shudder, heard her gasp his name, he raised his head, lips finding hers in a tender kiss. Her nails raked down his back and he hissed into her mouth. The warmth of her skin next to his spurring him on, he yanked the pants down over her hips, tongue dueling with hers as her hands reached to help him. After they had been kicked away and she stood, gloriously naked, in his arms, he broke the kiss.

"I need you," he whispered.

"I need you too," she replied.

"Better hold on," he suggested. He saw the questioning lift of one eyebrow and smirked, guiding her hands to his shoulders again. His lips brushed over hers before moving down. Along her throat, across her collarbone. His tongue traced the valley between her breasts; his hands cupped them gently as his mouth continued its downward trail. He felt the muscles of her abdomen tightened as he rained kisses over her skin, one hand falling to cup the back of her knee. Kneeling before her he glanced up to see the look of awe on her face, then guided her left leg over his shoulder. His hand firm on her backside to keep her still. He wasted no time, offered no delicate caresses, before sliding his tongue along her slit.

He suddenly stopped, leaving Lauryn in a confused state. He picked her up and carried her to the back of the bus where they couldn't be heard. The moment he kicked the door shut he placed her on the edge of the bed, continuing his assault. He inserted two fingers insider her, pumping her while his tongue was still ravaging her heated core. Her hands dug into the black comforter as she absorbed the pleasure he was giving her. Her breathing became hallow as she felt herself approach her orgasm. Randy knowing she was close licked her clit one last time before she was sent over the edge. He made sure he didn't waste a drop of her nectar.

Randy was naked and staring down at her when she finally came to her senses. The look he gave her was predatory. Lust, desire, and love were clouded in his eyes. When he leant down to capture her lips, she knew he was about to ravage her.

Lauryn woke up in Randy's embrace after they both fell asleep from their rendezvous from earlier. She quietly moved out of his embrace trying her hardest not to wake him up. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, letting her feet touch the cold carpet. Randy woke up to the site of Lauryn's bare back facing him, placing her hair up in a messy bun. She yelped when he wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her to him, placing soft kisses up her back. He straightened his form as his kisses made their way to her neck as she leaned back into him a bit.

"Hmm what are you doing?"

"I was going to get dressed and go to the front of the bus to call Lo. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Don't apologize babe. Plus I liked my view," he murmured as he smirked before applying another kiss to her neck.

"You gonna let me go or what?"

"I guess I could."

He removed his arms from her waist and she turned to kiss him briefly before climbing off the bed. Randy placed an arm behind his head as he enjoyed the view of Lauryn roaming around naked looking for her clothes. He sighed when she finally had gotten dressed only to have her stick her tongue out at him for his troubles.

She walked out to the front of the bus, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and got situated in seat so she could call Lo and tell her about her run in with Alex.

"What's up with my favorite friend?" Lo replied brightly.

"You'll never guess who I ran into today when we stopped for lunch."

"Judging from the lack of enthusiasm in your voice, I'm going to say Alex?"

"You're correct. Of all places..."

"Well what happened? What did he say? What'd you say? Did Randy RKO his sorry ass?"

"He came up to me while Randy was still inside and he's still an asshole. Shocker. He got in my face and asked if I was lonely because no one would want to deal with me and shit. I basically told him to go to hell and you should have seen his face when Randy appeared. And Randy would have loved to RKO him to be honest."

"And why didn't he?"

"Besides the fact that I told him he wasn't worth it, I don't want him getting in trouble."

"Like pansy-ass would press charges."

"Oh his punk ass would press charges in a heart beat. You know he'd try and get noticed by doing something like that. But what's funny is I wasn't angry or sad when I saw him. I never knew how I'd react if I ever saw him again, but I didn't think I'd be so calm."

"That's great, but do you know why were so calm?"

"It has to be because of my relationship with Randy. Because I don't know I'd be that calm if I didn't have the relationship I have with him. Speaking of relationships, how are you and Cody?"

"We're... Together? I mean we're okay. Not spouting rainbows and unicorns like you two but we're good."

"That's because you won't let it get to that point. You love him. You were so close to blurting it out. I told you we weren't done with this conversation."

_"She says after we've had four dozen other conversations since" _Lo muttered to herself. "I am, but I'm not going to blurt it out to anyone."

"I heard that! You know I like to bring things up randomly," she murmured. "Why aren't you going to admit it? You love him don't you? Why won't you tell him?"

"You're the queen of randomness, I think everyone knows this," she said before letting out a frustrated groan. "And yeah, like I can just tell him I...you know..."

"Why can't you? You can say it, you just won't. Why are you so scared? You can tell he loves you and you love him, so tell the man already."

"Oh sure. When? After sex? 'Thanks for the orgasm, babe, by the way, I love you.' Or maybe when he's sacked out on the couch? 'Wake up, Cuddles, I love you!'"

"For fucks sake would you stop? You could plan a nice dinner for the both of you and tell him then. Just be honest with him. He's honest with you. Lo you can't keep that stuff to yourself forever. He deserves to know."

"He's coming over tonight... I was planning on getting pizza for us. If I decide to go ahead with this, what's the best 'I'm falling in love with you' food for me to make?"

"Just make him some good home cooked food. He's on the road all the time. Randy asks me to cook when I'm at his place or he comes to mine all the time. Why don't you just make him a nice southern meal?"

"Fried chicken. Nanny's fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans... and sweet tea. Strawberry pie for dessert?" She paused for a moment, "biscuits. I need biscuits too."

"That sounds good Lo. Don't freak he'll love it. Just like he loves you. I never thought I'd see this day to be honest. My Lo is all grown up and is in love."

"Are you going to start singing Dave Barnes songs now?" she jokingly asked. "And stop with the cooing. I didn't say I was going to tell him."

Lauryn sighed into the phone. "You're the most frustrating person. Tell him. Just be honest with him."

Lo groaned again because she knew Lauryn was right. "Okay, okay. I can do this. I'm fabulous. I'm just going to settle him down at the table and tell him. Do you know why I call him Cuddles?"

"No. Why do you call him that? It's funny by the way."

"Because when he hugs me, it's like being cuddled," she murmured as her voice softened. "Yes, he cuddles me after sex or when we're lying on the couch watching a movie, but... He has this way of wrapping his arms around me and giving me that same comfort even if we're surrounded by dozens of people. The way he tucks his chin on my head and-Why are you aww-ing?"

"Because it's so cute! You definitely love him. I've never seen you this happy with someone. Next thing you know you'll be moving in with him."

"Is it sad that I totally would if he asked me? I'm sure I could find a nursing job at a hospital in Marietta. It would mean we wouldn't have to go back and forth and I would have no problems keeping the house clean and taking care of his dogs and- God, I've got it bad."

"We both have it bad don't we? I'd move in with Randy if he asked, which I kinda wish he'd ask to be honest..."she confessed before clearing her throat. "You could totally get a job in Marietta if he asked you to move in with him."

"I can throw hints at him you know?

"Umm you can keep your mouth shut, I want him to ask me. We know I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"You know, you could ask him to move in with you. It's the twenty-first century, women are allowed to do that now."

"I'm traditional, he can ask me. Plus, he has a nice big house. I have a nice townhouse."

"A house his maid is in more than him - I'll shut up now."

"Oh shut up. He doesn't have a maid...but I wouldn't mind him getting one if I moved in. Any who, you better call me tomorrow."

"See, if Cody and I ever move in together, I'd have no problem keeping the place clean. But, you're busier than a one-legged man in an ass-kicking contest so you'd need one. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how it went, okay?"

"Haha I have no problem cleaning either. But there will be times I'm just going be too tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow love. Have fun."

"I will and give Randy a kiss from me. Love you."

"Haha love you too. Bye."

It was impossible for Randy to go back to sleep after Lauryn went to the front of the bus. He tried hugging her pillow close. Though it smelled of her it was cold and finally he pushed it away with a grunt. Rolling into a seated position he dragged his hands down his face. His fingers scratched at the overgrown scruff on his chin, and he wondered if it was time to shave it all off. She didn't seem to mind it. As long as she was happy, he would leave it be. Happy with the decision, he leaned to retrieve a pair of discarded boxers from the floor. As he straightened, he heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand.

The sound startled him and he sat up quickly, a string of colorful curses exploding from his mouth when the back of his head slammed against the corner of the nightstand. Boxers forgotten, he clapped one hand over his stinging head and snatched up his phone with the other. Scowling upon seeing the name on the screen, he answered the call and pressed the phone to his ear. "This better be important, I just knocked the fuck outta my head."

Cody chuckled. "And we all know how precious your brain cells are. You have so few now."

Despite the pain and irritation, Randy snorted out a laugh. "Still got more than you, asshole."

"That's really not saying much."

"What do you want, man? I thought you were on your way out to spend a few days with Lo. Did she cancel on you?"

"Funny. I'm actually on my way there. Man, I'm ready to let her know how I really feel. I love her. But I'm not sure if she feels the same way," he confessed.

"Wait. You two have been together how long now?"

"8 months man."

"You've been swapping spit and knocking boots with her for eight months and you still haven't told her you love her? What the hell, man?"

"Look asshole, you know better than anyone, my last few attempts at love haven't been great. Plus like I said, I can't really tell if the feelings mutual. She's good at guarding herself like that."

He thought about Lauryn after Cody spoke. "Yeah, I know the type. But come on, she's stuck around. She lets you stay in her place and cooks for you, right? She cleans up after your sorry ass, right? She even lets you bring the drooling mutts of doom with you, doesn't she?"

"Yeah she does. She puts up with a lot man, including you. I'll tell her tonight. I can't really go much longer without telling her."

"Trust me, she's bound to have the same feelings. Lo's not the type to go along with it just for the mediocre sex."

"Don't worry it's not mediocre," he replied as he chuckled. "But I do have a question for you. When are you going to ask Lauryn to move in with you?"

"Um... Since when have my living arrangements been a worry of yours?"

"Hey man, I'm just asking the tough questions. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. Plus you're pretty unbearable when you're at home and she's not there..."

Randy snorted at Cody's comment. "I'm not unbearable. Miserable, yes... I'll think about it."

"Naw you're unbearable to deal with man. And what's to think about it? Do it. I'm sure she's been waiting for you to ask. Also, I heard through a little birdie her lease is up in a few months so..."

"Your little bird's more of a gossip than Cena is."

"What's keeping you from asking? You can tell me. "

"Nothing. I mean, yeah, I've given it some thought, but... What if she says yes and then we realize we can't live together? What if she gets fed up with having to pick up after me? What if she leaves her wet towels laying everywhere?"

"She basically lives with you on the road Randy. She's spent time with you at home and you've spent time with her at her place. It won't be that different. Just ask her. Plus you can't even sleep without her by your side, so I say ask her."

"Well thank you for your irrelevant opinion."

"Hey man, I'm just looking out for you. And my opinion isn't that irrelevant Sandow if you told me what your fears were."

"A moment of weakness. And how did you know I can't sleep without her by my side?"

"Knew it! You remember that one time she went home and we had press and we roomed together. You were so restless and I hadn't seen you like that in ages. Plus you kept mumbling her name."

"I didn't mumble her name... I was dreaming. Like you can talk, Mr. No-You-Hang-Up-First," smirking when Cody muttered a curse. "You know how people call me and Lauryn that sickeningly sweet couple? They ain't seen you with Lo. It's going to be ten times worse after tonight, isn't it?"

"Only you will think it's worse. But we can attempt to make it worse just to irk you."

"Attempt? You'll do it anyway."

"You're right. But I'm almost to her place. I'm going to show up a bit early. Think about what I said. Ask her."

"I will. And don't wimp out. Tell her. If you don't, I'll find out. And even if she's not my favorite person, she's Lauryn's favorite and I have to protect her. So if you fuck this up, I'll have to kick your ass."

"Calm down fella. I'll tell her. We don't need you messing up my pretty face. Lo wouldn't appreciate that."

"Fine, I'll just castrate you. Enjoy the home-cooked meal she's slaved over for your sorry self. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Don't worry man I will. You'd get more of those yourself if you asked Lauryn to move in with you. Later Randal."

Randy hit the end button on his phone and laid it back down on the nightstand. He looked up and saw Lauryn walking back in. She climbed into bed and kissed him before cuddling up next to him. He rubbed her back as she fell asleep in his embrace. Randy couldn't keep his eyes off the women in his arms. He smirked as a piece of hair fell across her face. He knew Cody was right and he had to ask her.

**A/N: Still overwhelmed by the response I've been getting from everyone. Nikki, Jojo, Josie and Smash07, thank you for the lovely reviews. Next chapter will be a look into Lo and Cody's relationship. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.**

**~Amber**


	16. Thunderstorms

It was a sunny morning as Randy and Lauryn pulled up to his house; something they had done so many times before. When she walked in, her surroundings automatically brought her comfort. It comforted her in a way that her condo never did unless he was there. The warm dark colors made her instantly relax. After losing her battle to help him with their luggage they made their way to his room.

After some persuading, they decided to rest a bit before unpacking. Lauryn let out an content sigh, resting in the comfort of his arms and a real bed. They'd been asleep a few hours and she woke up with her his arm still draped around her waist. She couldn't help but think about how bad she wanted him to ask her to move in. She was ready for that next step and she hoped he was too. She didn't want to pressure him into making that decision, so she kept her wishes to herself. She could see them starting a family in his house and she was there so much anyway it just made sense.

Randy was awake and smiled as he looked at the woman in his arms. He thought back to the conversation he had with Cody about asking her to move in. He definitely wanted to ask but something was stopping him and he didn't know what. Fear aside, he was determined to ask her before they had to go back on the road.

After they finished their lunch that Lauryn made, the finally started to unpack. He was battling with the thought to just ask her to move in with him while he watched her hang up things in his closet. There was more than enough room for her and he was ready to have her stuff there permanently. He had put his stuff away and was sitting on a drawer in his closet watching her and kept fumbling with ways to ask her in his head. He watched her as she hung up a dress, smiling as he envisioned her walking in with tons of bags and hanging clothes up as he stood and shook his head at how much she had bought.

"I could move my stuff to one side you know?" He quickly backtracked a bit as she raised her eyebrow at him. "That's if you want me to."

Lauryn had a shocked look on her face. Was he asking her to move in? She was shocked to say the least.

"Umm…what did you say?"

"To make room for all your stuff. You know, because you have a lot." He scrunched up his face, feeling like he was screwing this up. "Not that having a lot of stuff is bad. But I can move my crap over if you ever decide you want to live with me."

"Is this your way of asking me to move in?" she asked as she looked at him.

"In my own crazy screwed up way, yeah." He scratched the back of his neck as he slipped off the dresser. "I mean if you want to share a closet. We can convert the little sitting room into a closet for you if you- Why are you grinning like that?"

"Because I've been waiting for you to ask me to move in. I've wanted to ask you for a while but I didn't want to pressure you. You've made me extremely happy," she murmured as she walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"So this is really happening? I have to move my crap?"

She shook her head at him. "Looks like you have plenty of room so it's not like you have to move much. But yes, this is really happening," she replied before giving him a chaste kiss.

"You're ditching that tiny ass apartment? To live with me?" he asked as a placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "What are you, crazy?"

"It's not tiny. And yes I am a bit crazy," she spoke as a smirk adorned her face. "But you already know that."

"Yeah I kind of figured it out when you told me you loved me."

"And I still do, so I guess I'm mentally unstable then."

"You probably need a straitjacket," he jokingly said as he kissed her again. "And now you need the tour."

"Oh I get a tour? I'm liking this already."

"Just the important parts." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, "we'll start with the bedrooms."

Lauryn yelped in surprise at Randy's actions. "Randy!"

He had an evil smirk on his face as Lauryn wiggled in his grasp. "Oh hush, you love it," he replied before placing a smack on her backside.

Lauryn smacked his backside in return. "Maybe a little."

"Just a little huh?" He pinched her thigh.

"You're not a good tour guide."

"I am, too. See that table right there at the end of the hall? Got it for twenty bucks at a yard sale and restored it myself."

"Well isn't that special?"

"And that's the first place I'm going to have sex with you after the tour."

She let out a soft moan, "do we have to wait?"

"Yep. I gotta be a good tour guide." He opened another door to show her, guest room. I haven't set foot in here since I moved in, but we're going to make love in here tonight," he told her as he turned around so she could look inside.

She wiggled in his grasp again. "Oh we are?"

"Oh yes. Right after you cook me some dinner."

"Deal. Now finish this tour. You're killing me."

"We've got eighteen more rooms to go..."

Lauryn was growing a little frustrated at the moment. His teasing was starting to take a toll on her. "Babe."

"What? You don't want a tour?"

She sighed in defeat. "Yes babe."

"Then hush."

"You're so bossy."

"And you're not?"

She faked being offended. "Me bossy? Never."

"Bullshit," he replied before letting out a fake cough.

"Hey! I heard that."

Good." He opened the door to a room across the hall from the master bedroom. "I'm thinking this will make a good nursery. You know, for when you start having our beautiful kids in a few years."

Lauryn smiled "I agree."

"It's big enough for two cribs which is good, since twins run in my family." He turned and headed for the stairs. "How about we check out the kitchen next, then we-"

"Did you say twins run in your family?"

"Oh, yeah. Both sides. So I'm thinking-"

"You know twins skip a generation right?"

"Well, yeah," he murmured before kissing her side. "It's my generation's turn."

"So there's a good chance I'll end up pregnant with not one, but two of your demon spawn?"

"Great, isn't it?"

"Umm...yeah babe."

"Cheer up, we might have triplets-" his comment was halted when Lauryn pinched his backside.

"Lets deal with that when the time comes. Now, what's next on this tour oh magnificent tour guide?"

He stopped at the top of the stairs getting an idea. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do babe."

Randy chuckled, his gaze on the banister that wound in a large curve to the bottom of the stairs. One arm clamped around her legs to keep her still, he straddled the smooth wood before easing her down so they were face to face. "By the way, I love you," he murmured, kissing her lips softly. He felt her legs tighten around his waist and smirked, pushing off the step so they slid forward. When they reached the bottom her laughter and squeals echoed in his ears, and he managed to catch her before she fell backwards. Hopping off the banister, he swung her in a circle then drew her close, lips meeting hers in a tender kiss.

"I love you too. That was fun."

"Should have seen Cena do it right after I moved in. He almost broke his nose because he couldn't stop on time." He laced his hands in hers and led her to the kitchen. "By the way, Mom stocked the fridge and everything for us. And she can't wait to meet you," he spoke as a smiled tugged on his face. "I know, she's met you already, but not as my girlfriend."

"That's nice of her. Umm...you think she'll like me? As your girlfriend I mean." The thought of meeting his mom again scared Lauryn a bit. Yes they've met before, but she wasn't dating her son.

"She'll love you to death because you make me happy. This is the woman that smacked me last year after meeting you and saying I needed a woman like you."

A snort escaped the photographer after Randy told her that. "She did?"

"You told me - in front of my mother, by the way - to kiss your ass because you were not stagehand when I told you to grab me some baby oil. She wanted to kiss your feet."

Lauryn couldn't hold in the laugh that escaped her. "I remember that. I knew I liked her."

"See? No worries. She'll give you tips on how to handle me when I'm being a stubborn jackass, and then you two can swap horror stories and recipes. It'll be fun." He placed a kiss on her neck as he nudged her further into the kitchen. "And speaking of recipes..."

"Did you ask me to move in because you love me and want to spend all your time with me? Or because you just want someone that'll cook for you?"

"If I say both will I get a frying pan upside the head?"

Lauryn glared at him before sending laughing, "if I wasn't in such a good mood then I would have. I do have a question for you though. Why do you have all this space? Not that I'm complaining but it's just you?"

"Ah... Well..." he rubbed the back of his neck before leaning against the island. "A couple years ago I was just riding around. I wasn't looking for anything in particular but I saw an 'open house' sign in the yard. It just hit me so I turned around and came back to take a look. In the back of my mind I'd been thinking it was time to settle down. And when I walked through I realized how perfect this place was. A good neighborhood, plenty of room. The back yard is big and it's not right on top of the street, but you know that already. And even though I didn't have any clue as to who I'd be settling down with, I had to have it." A small shy smile tugged on his lips before continuing. "I haven't even gotten around to decorating yet, except a little here and there. I figured that the woman crazy enough to want to spend the rest of her life with me here could do that. Or that I could help her." Randy reached for Lauryn's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "So I asked how much the owners wanted and didn't bother trying to talk them down. Three months later it was mine. So what do you say, babe? Want to help me decorate? Make it look like an actual home?" asked as he pulled her closer to him. "Fill it up with comfortable furniture, those frilly throw pillows you like, and love?"

She smiled at him. "You're wonderful you know that?" she murmured before placing a tender kiss on his lips." And that was incredibly cheesy but it's cute. I also definitely wouldn't mind helping you decorating this place babe. I can't believe this is actually happening."

"I'm only wonderful and cheesy because of you." He grinned down at her, "I can hear your mind running with ideas already. I just have one little request."

"I don't have that many ideas running in my head. What is your request babe?"

"Let me do the bedroom."

She hopped up on the counter crossing one leg over the other as her hands were planted on the island. "Deal."

"I need to get a smaller bed. "It's too big for us. "

"Why? Your bed is perfect. "

"I like you sleeping on top of me. A full-sized is big enough for us, right?"

She just shook her head in response.

"Or maybe we should get a queen. In case a kid wants to sleep with us during a storm." He saw her eyebrow rise at his comment. "In the far distant future, of course."

Lauryn grabbed his face placing a small kiss on his lips. "I'm fine with whatever you want to do babe. I'm just glad you asked me to move into your place."

"Whatever I want to do?" He grinned as he slid his hands under her shirt. "So I can install a stripper pole in the bedroom?"

"Funny. I don't have that talent. Sorry to disappoint babe."

"Who said it was for you?"

"So you're going to work the pole for me?"

"I may even strip," he replied jokingly as he wiggled his eyebrow at her.

"And I'll have a stack of cash ready to make it rain."

"Yes!"

She looked at him for a moment. "You're crazy. Now. Isn't there some table you're suppose to make love to me on around here?"

He reached behind her and swept everything off the island. "It's upstairs and I don't feel like waiting."

She was too caught in the moment to even notice the mess that was just made. "I don't want to either."

"Good, because I'm suddenly hungry for something. And it's not home cooking."

Lauryn smirked at him playfully. "Hmm I wonder what that could possibly be?"

"You," he murmured as he laid her back. "It's always you."

"It's always you for me too. I love you."

"I love you more."

" Then prove it."

"We're going to end up ordering in aren't we?"

She laughed at the man above her. "Probably."

He kissed down her throat as he worked on getting her pants off. "I don't mind.

"Me either," she murmured breathlessly.

All the sudden there was thunder and lightening and Lauryn shot up with a look of panic on her face. Randy saw her and smirked a bit.

"It's just a little storm babe."

"Don't laugh at me. Storms freak me out. You know this.

"Babe it will be fine. You're that scared of them?

"Yes I am."

He kissed her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer into his embrace. A loud roar of thunder boomed and the lights went out and he felt Lauryn tense up. He knew she didn't like storms but he'd never experienced her freak out in person.

The only light coming in the kitchen was from the lightening outside and the candles that were lit a bit earlier. He decided he was going to do everything in his power to take her mind off the storm outside. He pressed his lips against hers, letting his tongue invade her mouth. She protested for a brief moment before giving into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When he pulled away from her, he took off his shirt tossing it aside after taking hers off. Her hands automatically found their way to his chiseled chest.

He pushed her back again and bit the inside of her thigh before placing a soft kiss where he had just bit. His name came out breathlessly from her mouth at the first swipe of his tongue in her honeyed depths. His relentless assault on her heated core was driving her insane. He inserted two digits inside her pumping in and out, adding to her pleasure. Her hands found their way to his hair and pushed him deeper, offering more of herself to him. She was close, feeling that familiar feeling at the bottom of her stomach. Randy didn't stop as she came hard. He didn't let a drop of her nectar go to waste.

When she finally came down from her high she propped herself up on her elbows as she watched him remove his shorts. She smirked as she used her index finger to motion him to join her. He climbed on top of her capturing her lips as he slid his hard cock inside her tight heat. His movements were slow and purposeful, wanting to enjoy the feel of the woman beneath him. Her nails were digging into his back as he picked up speed. The roaring of the thunder behind him made him quicken his thrusts that she was matching. He applied small kisses on her neck and her jaw before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Blue eyes met brown ones as he continued to plunge deeper and deeper into her. Randy felt Lauryn tighten around him. His thumb made circles around her clit. She threw her head back as her second orgasm hit her. His grip on her hips tightened as he sped up his movements before finding his release, spilling his seed inside her.

She winced at the loss of him inside her. He maneuvered her to the edge of the island and placed his forehead to hers as she sat up to wrap her arms around his neck. He grabbed her chin, bringing her lips to hers, kissing her gently as the lights came back on.

"Did you forget about the storm?" he asked as he sent her a small smirk.

"She sent him a small smirk of her own, "what storm?"

**A/N: So I'm sorry it's been forever since I've updated. I decided to switch chapters so Lo and Cody will be the next chapter. Thank you for continuing to read, follow and review this story! You have no idea how much I appreciate it. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.**

**~Amber**


	17. Confessions of Love

**Finally! The Lo and Cody chapter. Enjoy. **

Lo had moved double-time since planning the dinner she would cook for Cody. She knew that when he'd told her he would arrive at six that it would be closer to six thirty and had timed everything accordingly. The strawberry pie was cooling on the counter, the biscuits were waiting to be placed in the oven. The green beans, which had been canned by her mother, were simmering. The potatoes had just started to boil and she had just turned the chicken.

She had just enough time to set the table, put on the new dress she'd purchased over the weekend, and turn on some music before the potatoes would be ready to mash. Then, barring a delay in his flight, Cody should arrive just as she took up the chicken. After making sure the table was set to her liking she placed a book of matches next to the candelabra. On her way to the bedroom she stopped to turn on the music, smiling as the smooth voice of Dean Martin filled her small apartment.

She'd been too busy all afternoon to focus on her nervousness. Now that everything was under control, though, she felt the anxiety start to twist in her stomach. "You're not asking him to marry you, you're just telling him you love him," she told herself as she stripped out of her jeans and tank top. "No big deal. You're just telling him something you haven't told a guy in...well, a long time." So much for a pep talk. Raking her hands through her hair she muttered a curse as a heavy knocking sounded above the music playing.

"I swear to God if it's a Jehovah's Witness," she muttered as she grabbed a shirt off the chair by the bed. As she pulled it over her head she caught the faint aroma of Cody's cologne and smiled, remembering that she had sneaked it out of his suitcase the last time he'd visited. The knock sounded again and she hurried into the living room. "Coming!" she called, sending up a prayer that her potatoes wouldn't boil over while she dealt with the unexpected visitor. She freed the locks and opened the door, fully prepared to send away whoever it was. "Whatever your spiel is, make it quick, I've—Cody?" she yelped in surprise. Lips she knew so well curved into a smile and she felt her heart flutter. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to surprise you?"

"Well, it worked." She smiled. "Get in here."

Cody stepped into her apartment, dropping his bag so he could pull her close for a kiss. "Mmm, I've missed you."

"I missed you more." She kicked the door shut and hugged him tight. "But dammit, you're early."

"Well, I can go..." he sighed, turning slightly as though about to leave.

"Don't you dare," she warned, yanking him closer.

He smirked. "I'd never do that." He inhaled deeply. "Damn it smells good in here."

"Not as good as you," she sighed happily. "I've got chicken and potatoes and-" she cut off with a squeak and pulled away. "My potatoes!"

Cody laughed. "I'm sure they're fine. I'm gonna go put my stuff away."

She grabbed his hand to keep him from going into the bedroom. "Just leave it there for now. Come keep me company in the kitchen." She gave a gentle tug and felt him follow her into the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry."

"Oh trust me, I am. What did you make babe?" As she rushed to the stove to check on the potatoes he followed, resting his hands on her waist. The delicate aroma of her favorite perfume mixed with the heavenly smells of the cooking food and he inhaled deeply, enjoying the domestic moment.

"My Nanny's fried chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes, biscuits..." Lo trailed, leaning back against him briefly before slipping away. She carried the pot to the sink to drain out the water. "I made strawberry pie with fresh whipped cream for dessert." Glancing at him, she smiled when she saw his eyes widen. "I felt like spoiling you, sue me."

"Sounds fantastic," he enthused. Having already been the recipient of her home-cooked meals, he knew he was in for a feast. The woman believed in hearty portions and turned her nose up at calorie counting. She was the only woman of their generation that kept a container of bacon grease next to the stove, as far as he knew. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation and laughed. "Wait till I rub this in Randy's face. He hardly gets home-cooked meals. Can I help with anything?"

"Don't you dare rub this in his face, because that's an insult to Lauryn. She'd cook for him more if they lived together. Heck, she'd cook for him on the bus if he'd let her out of the bed long enough to..." She reached up to grab the potato masher from the rack on the wall, then handed it to him. Seeing the smirk on his face she shook her head. "You're going to rub it in anyway, aren't you?" she sighed, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Mash these while I take up the chicken. Then you can get the food on the table while I get dressed, okay?"

Cody kissed her cheek and took his place in front of the large bowl of steaming potatoes. "Of course I'm going to rub it in. It's Randy. I told him he needs to ask her to move in already. He can't even sleep without her."

_Kind of how it's hard for me to sleep without you_, Lo thought with a smile. "She wants him to ask her. I told her she could approach the topic herself, but she's traditional. Independent, fierce, loyal, and fabulous, but traditional when it comes to things like that." She got out the milk and butter for him before turning to the stove. "And I'll make sure to overfeed you so you'll have plenty to rub in. Might even bake you some cookies for you to take back on the road with you."

Cody watched her, head tilting to one side. "What's that smile for babe? Man, this brings back memories. Mom always used to let me do this when she made mashed potatoes. And I'll be glad to have you overfeed me."

"I'm just happy you're here. And that I have you to myself for a few days." She watched him over her shoulder and felt her cheeks warm when he looked up. "And that you're totally at ease in the kitchen. I love that about you."

He straightened up at her last statement. He told himself not to get too excited over her saying the word but he doubted she knew how it affected him. "I'm happy I'm here. I couldn't imagine spending my days off anywhere else." He paused his mashing to sneak a taste with his finger. "What else do you love about me?"

_Everything? Can I say everything? s_he thought. "Well, let's see..." she trailed, pretending to think. "That you like my cooking. That you come to spend your days off with me. How you always text or call me throughout the day even when you're busy. You're a loyal friend. You're a nerd for old movies like I am." One shoulder lifted in a shrug as she took a deep breath. "I love how you kiss me like you haven't seen me in years even if it's just been a couple days. And how you blush when I give you a compliment." She had to bite her lip to keep from blurting out the three words she longed to say. "I'm going to get dressed." He grabbed her arm before she could take two steps and she squealed when she was spun around to face him. Eyes wide, she braced her hands on his chest. "Cody, I can't eat in your t-shirt—"

"I love you so much," he whispered, cupping her chin to keep her looking up at him. A sigh of relief swept from his lungs and he felt himself relax completely. "I've wanted to say that for so long and couldn't hold it in anymore. I love everything about you. Every single hair on your head, every freckle on your face." His mouth descended over hers. Gently at first, then gaining more momentum when she didn't pull away. "I love you," he breathed against her lips, eyes closed, fearing he had said too much too soon.

Lo blinked in surprise at the fervency of his words. "Oh, Cuddles," she breathed, framing his face with her hands. She tenderly brushed her lips over his, heart tripping over itself. Leaning onto her tiptoes so she could press her forehead to his, she smiled when he finally opened his eyes again. "I love you too, Cody Runnels. Dammit, I was going to tell you at dinner, after you'd eaten so much you couldn't run away. I was so stressed and wanted everything to be perfect and-" she cut off when he slipped a finger over her lips to silence her. Giggling, she wrapped her arms around him, a gasp pulling from her when he pulled her even closer. "I love you, Cuddles. So much."

"You really thought I'd run away from you?" he asked, shaking his head. "I love you, Lo. And I would never run away from you. I was afraid you'd be the one running to be honest."

"I'd be a freaking idiot if I did." Her hands slid up to cup his cheek. "You're so perfectly imperfect. Everything I could ask for and I know my biscuits are going to burn but I don't care, because I want to stay like this with you."

"We can't have that," he chuckled. "And I'm starving."

"Ah, the truth comes out already. You only love me because I feed you," she teased.

"Now hush. You know that's not true. But it's one of the many reasons I do love you."

She giggled as she smacked another kiss to his lips. Reluctantly she slipped away to save the biscuits, because the man had to eat. "Is it too early for me to tell you when I realized I was head-over-heels in love with you?"

Cody laughed as he shook his head. "No, it's not."

"The first time you came to visit. Remember? I ended up having to work a double shift." She glanced up to see him nodding and couldn't help the silly smile that graced her features. "I was bummed because I wanted to see you, then you showed up at one in the morning with food for me. And real coffee. Then you stayed and rubbed my shoulders while I ate and... When I saw you get off that elevator, that was when it hit me. Because you cared enough to come out in the middle of the night. No one had ever cared that much before." She looked down at the breadbasket, arranging the biscuits neatly before covering them with a cloth. "I was already in love with the fabulous sex, but that was the first time I realized it was so much more than that."

Cody smirked as she turned to face him. "Yeah, the sex is great," he agreed with a wink. "And I definitely remember that night. And crazy as it sounds, that was when I realized I loved you. The thought of not seeing you at all that night... It hurt. I was close to faking an injury so I could get in and see you, then I got the brilliant idea of bringing you food. I've never felt this way about anyone before, babe. Remind me to thank Lauryn for introducing us."

"We'll name our first daughter after her, okay?" she suggested, grinning at the sudden look of panic that crossed his face.

"Maybe," he ventured, making a face when his stomach growled. "Let's eat, huh?"

"Do I need to quit my job and go on the road to make sure you eat?" she questioned, handing him the platter of chicken. Leaning up, she kissed his cheek sweetly. "You always act like you're starving. Go on in, I'll bring the rest."

He laughed. "Don't worry babe, I eat just fine. I just skipped lunch because I knew I was getting a real dinner."

"I'm so going to tell your mama on you. Now go, I'll be right in."

Cody threw up one hand in surrender. "Yes ma'am."

"You're staring at me again," she teased a few moments later as she set the pitcher of tea within his reach. Taking her seat again, she smiled when his cheeks flushed. "Don't stop it, I think it's cute."

"I'll stop staring when you stop being beautiful."

It was Lo's turn to blush. She was completely relaxed now that what she had termed the 'Big Speech' was over. Still dressed in his t-shirt, she propped one foot on the edge of her chair and watched him eat. No, he didn't eat. He devoured the food she'd prepared. She was still on her first piece of chicken and saw him sliding bones to make room for his fifth piece.

"Told you, I'm starving."

Yet another reason she loved him. He always seemed to know what she was thinking. "Just save room for dessert," she requested, sucking the greasy tip of her index finger into her mouth.

The clatter of a chicken leg against his plate caused her to look up. Their eyes met and all thoughts of eating were long gone. She knew what was on his mind when his eyes flashed. Then he was reaching for her, chair scraping back. She barely had a chance to drop her fork before he had her on her feet. Marvin Gaye's voice filled the apartment but she only heard Cody's fervent whisper.

"To hell with dessert, I want you."

Within seconds his lips were on hers. Bruising, lustful, stealing her breath as his hands tangled in her hair. Her chair tipped over with a loud clatter. Her pulse thrummed in her ears and she didn't resist when he tugged her in the direction of the bedroom. It seemed his hands were everywhere. Pulling at her hair, stroking her back, and caressing her neck. Her own hands went to work, tugging the hem of his t-shirt up so she could feel the warmth of his skin beneath her fingers. She brushed her thumbs over the waistband of his jeans, smirking when he urged her backwards through the living room.

Cody grunted when their progress was blocked by the back of her couch. His hands moved to grip her hips, intent on guiding her around it, but she stilled him with another kiss. Whispering his name, she flicked open the button of his jeans and reached inside.

The groan that greeted her touch was empowering. Lo took another taste of his tongue, roughly pushed his jeans down, and slithered to her knees.

"Lo—"

"Shh." She kissed his hip, breathing in his scent. She glanced up as her hands cupped him, stroking in the slow, gentle movements she knew drove him mad. One hand fell to her shoulder then slid over to cup her neck. With a quick smile, she took his entire length in her mouth. She was rewarded with a harsh moan. He gathered her hair in his fist, encouraging her with a series of curses. Lo closed her eyes and gloried in the way his cock throbbed on her tongue.

Too soon he was pulling her off him. His hand gripped the back of her neck and dragged her to her feet. She gave him a lazy smile seconds before his lips crashed against hers. She held onto his wrists as he stepped out of his jeans, squealing when he broke the kiss and pulled the shirt over her head. The shirt landed on the floor at her feet and within two seconds his joined it.

Warm under his hungry gaze, she trailed a finger down his chest, lightly tracing the grooves of his abdomen. Before he could pull her close she backed away, laughing at his look of irritation. "Bed, Cuddles," she informed him as she stepped around him.

"What's wrong with the couch?"

"You just told me you love me." She laughed, stopping to look over her shoulder at him. "Do you really think I'm going to be happy with a quickie on the couch?"

"I didn't think it would be quick," he snorted. He was already following her, though, and before she could step away he slid an arm around her waist.

Lo shivered as his hot breath caressed her neck. Long fingers danced over her hip, causing her head to tip back against his shoulder. "Cody…"

"You shaved?" he nuzzled her neck and she could feel his smile. "I'm flattered."

"I know what you like." Powerless in his arms, she trembled in anticipation as his fingers spread her. He swirled one finger around her entrance, lips trailing her neck. She was grateful he was holding her upright; just one touch from him and her knees were buckling.

He guided her forward, finger still teasing, and she reached out to brace her hands on the wall. Her heart pounded in time to the upbeat song playing. Was it just her or had the music been turned down? All she could hear was his incoherent whispers. Whining as his finger continued to tease, she began to wriggle her hips impatiently, cries of delight bubbling up her throat when his thumb swept over her clit.

"I need you," he growled, though he made no move to take her. He pushed his chest against her back as his free hand moved up her torso. Cupping her breasts, fingers plucking at her nipples until she began to tremble. His thumb continued to lightly brush over her clit and when she shouted his name he moved his hands to her hips.

"Cody, please," she whispered, entire body aflame.

"Here?" he asked as she turned to face him. She had barely nodded when he tightened his grip and began to lift her. His lips brushed over hers and he smirked. "I thought you wanted the bed?"

"I'm all for a quickie against the wall." Lo gripped his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist. The wall was cold against her back and she drew him closer. He leaned back, one hand supporting her as he reached between them and she sucked in a breath.

This, she thought as their bodies joined, was heaven. It didn't matter that the wall was cold and hard, or that her fingers were still a bit greasy from the chicken. Clutching him as he began a slow rhythm, she reveled in the feel of him. He surrounded her, filled her, consumed her.

Her nails raked down his back, breath harsh with each slow thrust. She missed this. Missed him. The intimacy they had was incomparable. Nothing would ever come close to how she felt about him. With love in her heart and mind, her lips pressed against his shoulder, sliding across his tanned skin.

His hand cupped her cheek, tilting her head back until she was looking into his eyes. In the passionate haze of her mind she realized it was different this time. She'd seen that same glimmer in his eyes before but it wasn't shuttered now, the emotions showing freely on his face. He loved her.

"Keep your eyes open," he requested.

He loved her. With each thrust the words rang in her mind, filling her with a new joy she'd never experienced. He loved her. She tried to form words of love on her tongue but all that came out was his name, a series of harsh gasps that were echoed by his whispering of her name. Sliding her hands down his arms, she grasped his hands, squeezing as the tempo of his hips increased.

Cody pushed her arms above her head, his forehead pressing to hers. Their breaths mingled between kisses. He gasped words of love and her back arched from the wall, a splintering burst of pleasure rushing through her entire body. His grip on her hands loosened and she dropped them to his shoulders as her body continued to lurch. She squeezed her eyes shut even though he told her again to open them. She couldn't though – it was all too intense, too real. Her nails sunk into his shoulders and her head lolled forward as he hissed in pain.

Her body was no longer under her control. She tried in vain to move with him, to keep the pleasure going, but all she could do was rest her head and shoulders on the wall. Cody wrapped an arm around her waist and braced his other hand next to her head. Beneath her fingers she could feel his sweat and when she finally managed to open her eyes she saw the perspiration beading on his forehead. As soon as their eyes met he tensed, cursing vividly as he slammed into her one final time.

She held onto him, face pressed to his shoulder. A low roar briefly deafened her, the arm at her waist tightening to the point of pain, then she felt him relax. She kissed his shoulder, not minding a bit when he leaned heavily against her. His hand slid across the wall then he was cupping her cheek again, his breath harsh as he pressed several kisses to her neck.

Several moments passed then he was pulling back. "Hey," he whispered when she gave him a smile. He leaned in close and gave her a tender kiss. "Let's go to bed."

**A/N: So I switched the chapters around for…reasons but I finally got this Lo and Cody chapter posted. A special thank you to Josie for writing this chapter since Lo is basically based off her.**

**I really am glad y'all are still enjoying this story. But there is drama ahead for Lauryn and Randy. **

**~Amber**


	18. Don't Know When You've Got It Good

Lauryn was lying in bed with Randy; content with staying in their bed all day, but they had to head back out on the road that day. She looked up at him, he looked so peaceful and she hated having to wake him up. She was about to kiss his jaw when his eyes flew open and yelled "boo" at her. She screamed and Randy couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You son of a bitch."

"Well good morning to you too," he murmured. Sending her a playful smirk as she slapped his arm.

After placing a chaste kiss to his lips, she attempted to get up but Randy pulling her back to him halted her movements.

"Babe we have to get up."

"Just five more minutes."

"You can do whatever you want but I'm going to get up."

She pinched him hard enough for him to let her go so she could climb out of bed. She grabbed his button up on the chair and put it on as she walked into their huge closet. She pulled her hair up causing his shirt to rise up a bit above her thigh and he licked his lips at the sight before him. He pushed the covers to the side and finally got out of bed. He pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and walked into the closet watching Lauryn walk around, giving her backside a playful slap when she walked by him. It had been three months since she had moved in and everyday he was happier with the decision he made to ask her.

Randy's bus had pulled into the parking lot and she gave him a small kiss before heading into the arena for a meeting. Randy went back on the bus for a few before heading into the arena himself. The moment the door closed he heard someone yell his name. His jaw clinched at the sight of Lauryn's ex Alex.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"The doctor I met with this morning gave me his tickets for tonight. I thought I'd come out early to see Lauryn."

"I really don't think she wants to see you. Now what do you want? Because you're 5 seconds from me punching you in the face.

"Look me and her have unfinished business. We ended on a bad note and I want to talk to her and air out everything."

"First of all, take the base out of your voice son. Secondly, I don't think there's anything you two need to discuss. Now. You can leave quietly or I'll forcefully remove you myself."

"You really think Lauryn wants you deciding who she can and can't talk to?"

"I usually don't. But I know for a fact she wants nothing to do with you, so you need to leave her alone. And you two haven't spoken in three years before we saw you a few months back. What's the sudden need to talk to her for all the sudden?"

"What me and her had, man, means I'll always need to talk to her. And what I have to talk to her about is the lies she's been telling about me." Alex's gaze met Randy's, "I heard she went around saying I was abusive."

Randy glared at him, slightly cocking his head to the side. "Verbally and emotionally abusive yes, which isn't hard to believe."

Alex just scoffed. "Did she tell you the rest of the story?"

"Dude I don't have time for your shit. It's time for you to go."

Alex watched as Randy started to walk away before speaking up again. "Be sure and ask her how many times she cheated on me when things got too much for her."

Randy stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to look at Alex again. He kept his demeanor as calm, not wanting him to know that he'd plucked a nerve.

He held his hands up, signaling he didn't want any trouble. "Better yet, ask her how long it was after she started seeing that English guy that we broke up."

"Yeah. It's definitely time for you to go," he murmured.

"Three months. You think I liked hearing she had something on the side for three months?"

"Are you done yet?"

Alex knew if he kept talking he'd get hurt. "Not really but I know you're busy. Tell Lauryn I'll catch her later."

"Go to hell."

Randy tried to not let what Alex said get to him, but part of him wondered if what he said was true. Could Lauryn have cheated on Alex with Stu? Randy knew they had history, but he never would take Lauryn as someone to cheat.

He walked in his locker room and Lauryn was sitting on couch, looking through pictures on camera. She put the camera down and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him as she kissed him. It didn't take long for her to pick up on the fact that something was odd.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing. Just a little a tired. I'm going to go find John to ask him something. I'll be back.

"Okay babe."

He hated lying to her but he definitely wasn't going to see John. He was going to go find Stu. He found Stu sitting by himself in a rather empty catering room. He walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Hey, Stewie, how's the arm?"

Stu turned to send Randy a glare before finally speaking. "Randy."

"Right, sorry, my bad. How's the elbow, Stewie?"

"Can I help you Randal?"

"What, a guy can't worry about his coworker?"

He looked at him suspiciously, "it's good. I'll be back in time for the Smackdown overseas tour."

"That's great. So how long did you and Lauryn date?"

Stu glared at Randy. He didn't know what that had to do with anything. "A few months. Why?"

"Just curious. She doesn't talk about it much and I figure it's a touchy subject for her."

"I don't know why it would be a touchy subject. It was mutual. We knew we were just better off as friends."

"A little more than friends you mean."

"Excuse you?" Stu was starting to get agitated with Randy.

"What? The whole locker room knows, man."

"They really don't. What's the real reason for this game of 21 questions Orton?"

"If you were dating someone who didn't talk about the last relationship they had before you, wouldn't you want to know details?" He rolled his eyes, "and trust me, they know."

He kept glaring at the St. Louis native. "We didn't date long which is probably why she doesn't want to talk about it. But if you want to know about Lauryn and I sleeping together even after we broke up because she didn't want to date anyone I'll be glad to tell you about it," he spoke before sending Randy a smirk.

Randy sent him a glare of his own. "Only if you let me tell you about all the sleeping together she and I do."

"You don't have to. We can hear you guys at night."

"I know. Sure cuts down on the time I have to spend bragging." Randy shook his head in frustration. "Look, I didn't want to get into all that shit. How long ago did you two start dating?"

Stu rolled his eyes, "April of 2010. A little over a year after she broke up with that asshole whose name I refuse to mention."

"Alex?"

"No. Jerry Lawler. Yes, that jerk."

"She dated Lawler? That fat fuck?"

Stu found himself getting more and more annoyed with the situation. "What the hell dude? Where are all these random questions coming from?"

"Damned if I know. So you started dating in April?" He nodded slightly. "Right. Thanks."

"I really don't know what your deal is but if I hear that you've done something to upset Lauryn, you'll be dealing with not only Cena but me too."

"Yeah, sure. No worries." Randy stood up, "and good luck when you get back in the ring. Break a leg. Really," he murmured as he started to walk towards the door.

"Only if you break yours first" Stu replied softly.

"I love you too, Stewie!"

Randy walked back to his locker room, and he heard nothing else that Stu really said except "April." Was Alex right? Did she cheat on him? Was she really not as innocent as she proclaimed? The more Randy thought about it the more upset he got. Why would Lauryn lie to him? He had it in his head that she was in the wrong. He let what Alex said get to him and he believed it.

Randy had let what Alex told him and what Stu had told him set in for a few hours and the longer he thought about it the madder her got. He made up in his mind that Lauryn wasn't telling him the whole truth about her breakup with Alex.

When Randy got done showering from his match Lauryn was in the sitting on the couch putting her equipment together. Lauryn went up to kiss him and he barely placed his lips on hers. She knew something was definitely wrong. He'd been acting weird and was very short with her all day.

"Babe what is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong babe."

"If that's the case then why have you been so distant today? You've been weird since this afternoon."

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Cut the crap Randy. What's really going on?"

"Aside from the fact you're a liar?"

She froze where she was. She was beyond shocked at what he just said to her. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter."

Lauryn looked at Randy in disbelief. "And how am I a liar?"

"Oh you don't know? Well what about this? You're a cheater too."

She shook her head in confusion. "What in the hell are you talking about Randy? I've never lied or cheated on you?"

"On me. But how about on other people?"

"I've never cheated on anyone Randy. Seriously where the hell is all this coming from?" She was starting to grow frustrated.

"Or how about the fact you didn't tell me you and Stu kept fucking after you broke up?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you fucking kidding me? I didn't even sleep with Stu until 9 months after Alex and I broke up. What are you even talking about? Why are we even talking about Alex of all people?"

Randy tilted his head to the side "I didn't say his name, you did. Why?" He licked his lips slowly before continuing. "Feeling guilty?"

Lauryn tilted her head to the side as well. " No but it doesn't take a genius to connect the dots. Also, Alex was the only real relationship I had before Stu." She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't fucking know," he murmured before throwing his hands in the air. "Maybe because I'm sick of being reminded about all that happened before you gave me a chance. Or maybe I'm just a jealous fucking asshole."

She shook her head again. The conversation was not only hurting her, but it was pissing her off.

"But you're the one that is bringing up my past relationship by calling me a cheater and a liar. You also haven't even told me where this came from all the sudden."

"I just learned a few things."

"Sounds like you've been fed bullshit and you're going with it to me..."

"I don't see you denying any of it."

"Pretty sure I said at the beginning of this discussion that I've never cheated on anyone. But you've got it in your head that I'm guilty sadly. And why won't you just go ahead and tell me you talked to Alex b/c he already sent me a hateful text telling me you two had a 'heart to heart'?

"Let's see..." he murmured as he tapped his finger on his chin. "That you started shacking up with your precious Stewie before you made up lies about how Alex treated you so you could have an easy out. That you lied to him when he asked you about it... that you want everyone to think you're innocent when you're not."

"Lets see, I didn't shack up with Stu until after I broke up with Alex, because I' have enough decency to break up with someone instead of cheat. The only one that cheated in that relationship was him. I have no reason to lie to have an easy out." She shook her head again. She was getting more and more frustrated and angry with him. She just couldn't believe this was happening. "The fact that you believed him so easily instead of me your girlfriend is really sad Randy. He tells you some bullshit story and because you're so insecure and jealous and can't believe that you've got it good; you have to think the worst in everyone around you, you buy into it. You can't just let yourself be happy, you have to screw things up."

"Oh, because you're so forthcoming when it comes to Stu. For all I know you're still fucking him."

"What's to be forthcoming about? We were in a relationship for all of 2 months and decided to just be friends. Also I can't be very forthcoming with Mr. 'I don't want to hear about your past relationships' can I?

He let out a sarcastic laugh, "friends. Right."

It was Lauryn's turn to throw her hands in the air. "You're a piece of fucking work you know that? You can't let yourself be happy can you? You have to find a reason to try and fuck things up." She started to zip up her equipment bag and gather her purse. "You know what? I'm leaving. When you decide to not let your jealousy and insecurity take over and decide to talk to me and not just accuse me of things I never did, you come find me. Lauryn made her way to the door and stopped and turned to look at him. "I love you Randy so much and I wish you could just see it. I'll get my stuff off your bus and I'll get a different room." She felt the tears coming but got herself together before they started to fall. "I just can't deal with this right now."

"I'm not going to come running after you."

"I don't expect you too Randy. But when you get your head out of your ass and think clearly, you'll realize I never lied to you and that again your insecurity has fucked you over again. You just can't let yourself be happy and I don't understand why you're always so self-sabotaging. Bye Randy."

The moment the door closed and Lauryn was out of sight his fist connected to the closest wall. His forehead met the cool stucco wall and he let out a groan of frustration. Even though he wasn't sure if she was innocent or not, she sure did hit the nail on the head with a lot of things. His insecurity and jealousy always did seem to fuck him over. He walked over to the couch and sat down and put he head in his hands. He really fucked up and he knew it the minute she was gone. Why did he even give that asshole the time of day? Why did he believe him? There were so many questions running through his head.

Lauryn did her best to keep her composure, not wanting people to see that she was upset. She grabbed her things off Randy's bus when she heard her name being called. She muttered a spew of curses to herself when she recognized the voice. As much as she loved John, he was one of the last people she wanted to see.

"Lauryn what's up?"

"Nothing just getting my stuff and going to the hotel."

"Why aren't you going with Randy?"

"John I don't want to talk about it right now. But could you take me to the hotel so I don't have to call a cab?"

He walked up to her and gave her a hug. He knew it would be a while before he got any information out of her but he knew something was wrong. It felt like an eternity before she returned the hug. He heard her sigh and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Come on. I'll take you." Lauryn nodded slightly before following behind him.

There was a good five minutes of silence on the car ride to the hotel before she spoke up.

"Lauryn what's going on?"

"I told you already I didn't want to talk about it John."

"But I can tell—"

She held up her hand to cut him off. "Dammit John I said I didn't want to talk about it. Can you please for the love of all things holy just drop it?"

John was taken aback by her sudden outburst. He shook his head in defeat and decided to drop the matter. He knew there was no use in trying to figure out what was going on. When she got everything situated at the front desk of the hotel he walked her to her room.

"I know you won't tell me what's going on, but I'm still worried."

"I'll be fine John."

"Whatever you say Lauryn. Try and enjoy the tour and I'll see you when you get back."

She placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll try. Thanks for the lift John."

He gave her his infamous grin before nodding his head.

Lauryn had gotten her room and the minute the door closed, the tears she'd been holding in finally fell. She felt like her whole world had just crumbled. She was so hurt. She was hurt that Alex had weaseled his way to Randy and lied to him. The fact that Randy believed him hurt her the most. Why was everything going wrong? Just when she was happy Alex came and screwed up everything.

The warm tears fell harder as she replayed the argument in her mind. She felt like she literally could hear her heart breaking. She was beyond pissed at Randy at the moment, but she also missed him terribly. She grabbed her phone and called Stu. She needed her best friend at a moment like this.

"Hello love."

"Stu can you come to my room?" she barely got out.

"Where is your room? What's wrong love? What has he done?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. I'm in room 718."

"I'll be there in a minute," he murmured before ending the call.

Stu was there in no time. He knocked on the door and pulled her into his embrace the moment he entered her room. He held her as she violently sobbed into his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back as he tried his hardest to sooth her and calm her down.

"I…I left," she stammered out.

**A/N: I'm glad y'all are enjoying this story. Things can't be sunshine and rainbows all the time now can they? Well, Randy can't let it anyway. Things are about to get interesting so stay tuned. **


	19. Space

**A/N: I'm glad y'all are still enjoying this story. **

"What happened Lauryn?" he asked her as he guided her over to her bed.

It took her a moment before she could speak. "We had a huge fight. Apparently Alex was at the arena and managed to get to him before the show and told him that I was cheating on him with you before we broke up. Randy apparently believes him.

"Son of a bitch… So that's why he was asking me all those questions."

"What are talking about?" she asked as she wiped away another tear from her cheek.

"He approached me earlier in catering asking about our relationship. Now it makes sense. And he probably tuned out everything else I said except April. I'm going to kill him."

"No Stu. Don't do anything stupid."

"He just hurt my best friend and you expect me not to do anything? He deserves to have his ass hand—"

"Stu just don't. Please?"

"I'm not going to lie Lauryn, I don't know if I can promise you that I'm not going to do anything to him when I see him. But for you, I will try and refrain or not hurt him… too much."

She only nodded her head slowly. Stu hated seeing her so broken. He'd seen it when her and Alex broke up and it was a sight he never cared to see again.

He wrapped her in his arms and held her. "It's going to be okay."

"I hate this Stu. I'm mad as hell at him and I miss him too."

"I know love. I know."

"Stay with me till I fall asleep please?"

"Don't worry love. I'll be here," he murmured as he kissed the top of her head. His heart was breaking seeing his best friend like this and he was going to break Randy if he got the chance.

The next morning Lauryn woke up to a note from Stu.

_I'm going to the gym for a bit and then I'll be back and we can grab breakfast before we head to the airport. _

_-Stu._

Lauryn had almost forgot about the Smackdown overseas tour. She was happy for the distraction but she also wasn't looking forward to it only because Randy would be there. Seeing him and not being able to touch him, kiss him, hug him, wish him good luck before his match. This was going to be absolutely brutal.

She grabbed her phone and dialed up Lo.

Girl, you always catch me at the worst times. What's up?"

Lauryn sniffled into the phone before replying. "Me and Randy had a fight last night. I left."

"Oh shit! What happened?"

"Apparently Alex was in town yesterday and got back to where the buses were and talked to Randy. Told Randy that I cheated on him with Stu and," she sighed into the phone before finishing her comment. "Randy believed him"

"That fucking- Are you- No, you're not okay. You want me to call in for the next few days and come be with you?"

"Lo calm down I'm fine! I have Stu and we're heading overseas remember? It will be okay. I hope," she muttered softly

"If you need me though, you know I don't mind borrowing Cody's credit card and flying out to be with you, right?"

Lauryn chuckled a bit at her friend. Lo would always want to be there for her, no matter what. "I know that. It just sucks. Why does Alex have to mess things up for me? Why can't he let me be happy? Why did Randy believe him?" She sighed, "I miss him Lo. I don't know how I'm going to deal with this."

"One, Alex is just an asshole who will never be happy. Two, because he'll never be happy, he finds it necessary to make everyone around him miserable. Three, Randy is either extremely stupid and this mess will work out or a complete jackass who deserves to have his flat ass handed to him." Lo released a sympathetic sigh. "I'm so sorry, Hun. But you have Stu, and he does wonders at keeping you cheered up."

"I really hope we can move past this, but I need my space for the moment. I was just so hurt you know? Stu does cheer me up. I wish he was back already. He was with me last night after everything went down. Apparently Randy decided to ask him about our relationship yesterday and then the argument happened afterwards."

"So wait. Instead of coming to you and asking you about what Alex said, he went to Stu?" She let out a frustrated groan. "That ass."

"This fucking sucks Lo! I love that asshole so much and he's still so insecure and gets so jealous and I just can't deal at the moment. And the fact that I love him makes this even harder. I couldn't even sleep hardly because I wasn't in his arms."

"Oh Hun, I wish I had answers."

"Are we going to be able to move on from this? Probably not till he realizes I wasn't lying. I just can't imagine life without him. Holy shit I'm pathetic!"

"You need to talk to him. Not now because I know both of you are too upset to have a calm discussion. But when things have calmed down, you do need to talk to him." She paused for a moment and then shook her head. "But not until he comes to you."

"I know. It's just going to suck seeing him on this tour and not talk to him. Not to sight see with him, which we had planned on doing. Wondering how he's doing..." She groaned in frustration. "I'll just ask Cody since they're rooming together."

"Don't you dare!"

"Don't what? It will kill me. I want to know if he's even at least as miserable as me, if this is killing him too."

"Knowing that he's as miserable as you will only make you more miserable, though."

"No it won't"

"Yeah, it will."

Lauryn could only groan. The frustration was too strong. "This sucks"

"I know it sucks love. But you're strong. You can work through this."

"But what if things don't work out Lo?"

"Then you'll pick up the pieces and move on." She let out a groan of her own, "that was the wrong thing to say wasn't it?"

"Yes..."

"Things will work out. Trust me, I'm not the biggest fan of the guy and I want you two to get back together."

"I hope you're right. But until then I'll just be a hot crying mess with Stu. Speaking of him...why isn't he back yet?"

"Because he works out like I eat. He takes his time."

"No he doesn't. I—" she stopped talking and shook her head. "I think he went to pay a certain person a visit, even though I told him to not do anything. Son of a bitch."

"Having never met the woman I can neither confirm nor deny that. And did you really think he would listen to you?"

She rolled her eyes, "yeah a little."

"The British Brawler? Really? The man whose motto is swing first, asks questions later?"

She sighed slightly. "I just don't need him making things worse. I'm sure he's already told John and," she paused and ran a hand over her face. "This just isn't going to end well."

"How is the man who believed lies about you and didn't even ask you about them getting his ass beat not ending well?"

"Yes I'm pissed as hell at him. But I don't need John and Stu wanting to beat his ass. Maybe just Stu... and Cody will be the one to make him feel even worse without having to put his hands on him."

"Cuddles is good at making a person feel like shit without even raising his voice..." Lo murmured lowly."

"So I've heard. I'm hoping after this tour is over, maybe soon after both of us will have calmed down."

"Well maybe he'll realize what he's done. If not, maybe karma will bite him instead."

"I don't even know how this will get fixed Lo. I just don't know," she murmured as the tears started to fall again. "I don't know if it can be fixed Lo and that scares the hell out of me."

"Oh Hun," she replied before letting out a sad sigh.

"What sucks is with Alex, when we broke up I was glad to be done with that relationship. I didn't see a future there. With Randy, I see a future with him. Hell I even want to have his kids. Me! Lauryn Camille Jackson wants to have a dudes child for goodness sake!"

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"You're not gonna talk to him, you're going to threaten him. But knowing you, you'll talk to him whether I want you to or not."

"How could little ol' Southern Belle me threaten that gigantic beefcake?" Lo spoke in her best innocent voice.

"Oh get out of here! You threaten Cena at least two times a week."

"Yeah but I can take him."

Lauryn let out a loud chuckle; one of the few she had let escape her since everything had gone on. "I guess I need to go. God Lo this is going to suck."

"What are you going to wear?"

"Why does it even matter? It's going to be a long day of traveling."

"Because you should always look your best."

"Lo shut the fuck up. I'm not going to go look a mess because I've had the worst fight and breakup- Holy shit we're broken up. It's weird saying it."

"You haven't broken up. Did either of you say 'we're through' or 'this is over?"

"Not necessarily. I said 'I can't do this' before leaving."

"Then you haven't broken up. You're just taking a breather."

"Yeah but I don't know how long this breather will last. She let out a defeated sigh. "Let me get ready. I need to start getting my facade together; acting like I'm okay when I'm miserable. Freaking fun."

"Why pretend, though?"

"I don't need to let my personal life affect my professional one. Plus the more I act like I'm okay the less I'll get bothered.

"If you're sure Hun."

Lauryn sighed softly. "I'm not but it's how I've always functioned."

"You'll get through this, Lauryn. Promise."

"Let's hope so. Well I'm gonna go. I'll send you an email when I land. Thank you Lo."

"Anytime sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too. I'll see you in a week or so for Summer Slam right?"

"Absolutely.

"Alright love. I'll talk to you soon. Lets hope this week goes by hella fast yeah?"

"Damn straight. Love you, and keep your chin up, your shoulders back and your chest out, okay?"

"I'll do my best," she murmured.

"You can do it love."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She looked up as she heard the door opening. "Stu's here. Later Lo.

"Don't fuss at him for defending your honor. Bye!"

"I will. Bye!"

Lauryn looked at Stu disapprovingly for a moment.

How was the gym?

"It was alright. How are you feeling love?

"I've been better. Did you really go to the gym or did you go looking for a certain St. Louis native?"

"Actually I didn't. I thought about it though."

"Stu just leave it alone please."

"I told you I'd try but that's all I can do. If I see him though I can't promise I won't do anything though.

Lauryn shook her head knowing she wasn't getting anywhere with him. She got up and got ready before they headed to the airport for their flight. Once she got situated next to Stu on the plane, she saw him. As angry and as hurt as she was, the sight of him still took her breath away. She looked away quickly before he noticed her looking at him. Randy saw Lauryn staring out the window and could tell she was upset. Obviously she was taking things as miserably as he was. He longed to hold her and tell her everything would be okay, but he couldn't do that. He knew he screwed up royally. He got settled into his seat next to Ted and wanted nothing more than for the flight to be over.

After what felt like two eternities, Lauryn finally got to her room and collapsed on the bed. All she wanted to do was sleep and forget about everything that was going on around her. She groaned as her hotel room phone rang. She heard Stu's voice on the other line and instantly relaxed a bit. After she convinced him she was fine and didn't need him to keep her company, she shot Lo an email and crashed. She woke up a few hours later, frustrated that all she could see was his face when she tried to sleep. She turned on the TV and watched until she eventually fell back asleep.

Randy was awake in his bed after tossing and turning for the past few hours. He missed her like crazy. Never in his wildest dreams think that not being with Lauryn would affect him like it has. The guilt had overwhelmed him the minute she walked out. Why did he have to listen to Alex? Why did he go to Stu before her? Why was he so jealous? He vowed to himself that if he ever got her back, he would never do anything so stupid again. This was too much for him to take.

Randy was walking back to his room after working out when he heard his name being called, knowing the voice immediately. When he finally turned around he received a punch in the face and fell to the ground. After he finally got his bearings together he got on his feet and looked the bare-knuckle fighter in his face.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"I told you if you did something to hurt her, you'd have to deal with me." Stu punched Randy again before walking away.

Randy started making his way back to his room and felt a headache coming not only from the ass kicking he just received, but he realized he was going to have to deal with Cody as well. The minute he walked into the room Cody did a double take and closed the drawer before turning to his friend.

"What the hell happened to your face?"

"I ran into a hammer."

"Was that hammer called Stu's fist?"

"Maybe."

"And you liked it so much you ran into it a few more times?" I don't feel sorry for you."

"My God I made a mistake. Take me out back and shoot me."

"Gladly!" He shook his head at his friend for a moment. "It's not some basic mistake Randy. You really screwed up you dumbass."

"You think I don't know?"

"I don't know. It's you we're dealing with..."

Randy could only glare at his friend.

"What the hell is your problem? This is probably one of you're biggest fuck ups."

"You really want to know?" Randy pushed the Georgia native into a chair before continuing. "I let someone that shouldn't matter one fucking bit get under my skin. Now I've fucked up the only real relationship I've ever had and there's nothing I can do to fix it."

Cody shook his head slightly. "You and your jealousy," he murmured disapprovingly. "I've told you how many times that's going to screw stuff up? And who did you let get under your skin?"

"Too many to count, and it's none of your business." His eyes glanced over to the side, annoyed with the situation. "Though I'm sure Lo already told you."

"Yep. Why would you listen to Alex? Why would you even entertain that son-of-a-bitch?"

"Put yourself in my shoes, man."

"But I'm not a jealous asshole like you so I can't. Sometimes you're just," he paused for a moment thinking of what to say. "Really dumb? I'm surprised Cena hasn't flown out here just to beat your ass."

"Trust me, my ass has an appointment to get beaten as soon as we get back to the states."

"Good. I'm surprised I haven't kicked your ass. I hate seeing her like this. And yeah she's acting okay, but it's killing her."

"I know it's killing her." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I can tell it by looking at her."

"Then go talk to her."

"I want to go talk to her but I know she doesn't want anything to do with me right now. Plus who knows what Lo's telling her..." he confessed as he gave Cody a look.

"Probably that men are the biggest assholes in the world and they should just go full-on lesbian now and adopt thirty cats... What?"

Randy gave his friend a confused look. "Why are we friends again?"

"Because your dad made you be nice to me when I was a kid."

"Right... Anyway, I don't know what to do, Cody. I don't think I could beg enough."

"I think she needs some space. She's just really hurt that you'd believe Alex over her."

"'Needs some space'... Without me in it," he murmured before sighing in frustration.

"What would be ideal for you at the moment? Like what would you even say if she wanted to talk to you right now?"

"I have no fucking clue. I'd probably end up putting my foot in my mouth." He sighed again, "I'm not good at apologizing."

"You' got that right," he muttered to himself before clearing his throat. "Just wait till you get back in the states and talk to her before she gets super busy."

"I heard that, jackass." He ran his hand over his face, "and she's always super busy."

"I'm glad you did. That's true, but you know when she's least likely in her room and so on. You've just got to do it."

He looked up at the ceiling briefly because it was more interesting to look at than his friends face. "First I've got to do something else, though."

"And what is that?"

"I've got a scrawny ass to track down and kick."

"Oh now you want to kick his ass? Oh I see," he spoke sarcastically.

"Well excuse the hell out of me, Mr. I Never Doubt My Girlfriend."

"You wouldn't even entertain that bullshit he fed you if you weren't so jealous and insecure. She's never given you a reason to doubt her, but you do."

"Why are you telling me the same shit you've told me since she and I split?"

"Because we all know you have to hear things a few times before it clicks."

"I'm not a child," he muttered before crossing his tattooed arms over his chest. A pout shortly graced his face.

Cody let out a snort at the comment and the sight in front of him "Whatever you say Randal."

"I've admitted I made a mistake. I've said I'm going to rectify it as best I can. Why do you keep shitting on me?"

Cody smirked at his best friend. "Because it's fun. Seriously though. Fix it. And don't hurt that asshole too badly."

"I'd like to fucking kill him-"

"Now, now. We can't have that. Just rough him up...a lot. I've gotta go. We'll be back in the states in a few days, so get your crap together."

"What, no offer to help me rough him up?"

"If I just happen to be around...I'll join in."

"Thanks man." Randy gave Cody a quick hug.

"Anytime. Later Randal."

"And stop calling me Randal!"

"I'll stop calling you Randal when you learn to stop being a jealous douche. That's pretty fair I think. I'm going to go find Ted, I'll see you later."

"Oh so Ted's more fun to be around than me?" Randy grinned when Cody turned around with an 'I told you so' look on his face.

"Gotcha."

"You've got a ways to go Randal."

"C'mon, I was kidding!"

"Sure."

"Do I gotta apologize to you now?"

Cody again shook his head. "Bye."

"Later," Randy grunted. But the door had already slammed shut behind his friend, reminding him that he truly was alone. Randy plopped down on the bed, placing on arm under his head and starred at the ceiling for a moment. He wondered how he was going to dig himself out of the hole he had gotten himself into.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the follows and reviews. Next chapter is going to be interesting to say the least. There's going to be a lot of Stu and Lauryn interaction next chapter. And it's going to complicate things.

~Amber


	20. One More Night

It had been a long day. The Smackdown roster had already performed and traveled to the next city and Lauryn was ready to relax. As expected, it was hard seeing Randy but she didn't let it show. She heard the whispers about them not being together but didn't really pay attention since most of it wasn't the truth. The WWE locker room was like a big game of Telephone when it came to gossip.

She had finally gotten settled down in her room and right when she sat down on her bed there was a knock on her door. She groaned as she got to answer the door. She looked through the peephole to see who it was and could only smile at the sight before her. Her best friend was there with beer, movies and pizza. She opened the door and laughed at the smug grin on his face.

"Decided you needed some cheering up. Now let me in."

"Well since you asked so nicely. And you're right, I do need some cheering up."

She stepped aside and let him in. He placed a kiss on top of her head as he passed her. She looked at the movies he had picked to bring and she laughed at the choices. They were definitely movies she'd enjoy more so than he would. He brought The_ Hangover, Remember The Titans and_ _The Blind side._

"I think it's we should start with _The Hangover _because the other ones will make me cry and I don't feel like doing that anymore. Thanks for doing this Stu. I really appreciate it."

"No problem love. Now go get comfortable and I'll start the movie."

She gave him a mock salute "yes sir."

Stu had just finished his fourth beer and he was stealing glances at his best friend. He would never say it out loud but he did miss being with her. They didn't date long but the brief time they did he felt like he was on cloud nine. He knew they were better off as friends but it didn't make him miss her any less. Even after they broke up they were still intimate for a while, and he wondered from time to time what would happen between them if she hadn't started dating Orton. She looked over and saw him somewhat deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts Stu?"

"There are so many, I think they're worth more than a penny, love."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Funny. But seriously, what's on your mind? You look deep in thought."

"Things." He grinned at her when she sent him a glare. "Alright, don't get testy." He shrugged his shoulder before answering him. "You. Me. Us."

Lauryn raised an eyebrow at him. "What about us?"

"Where we'd be if things hadn't happened the way they did."

She tilted her head slightly and looked at him. "Who knows," she murmured, shrugging a shoulder. "Where do you think we'd be?"

He reached up to cup her cheek but decided against last minute. "Together, maybe."

Lauryn blinked widely for a moment. "Do you think we would have lasted? I mean we tried way before Randy even entered the picture."

"Yes, but we didn't try wholeheartedly, did we?"

She sighed slightly. "I don't know"

"It doesn't really matter, anyway. Your heart belongs to him now."

She looked at him, face full of concern before looking away.

"Or does it?"

"You know what?" She sighed before continuing to speak, "I usually wouldn't have a problem saying yes. But I'm too hurt at the moment to say whether it is or not."

"I'm sorry, love. C'mere." He pulled her close to him before she could really react. She hesitated briefly before relaxing into his embrace. "Aside from things that are out of my control - such as the bastard admitting he was wrong and crawling back on his hands and knees across broken glass - what can I do to make you feel better, love?"

Lauryn looked him in the eye before answering. "Help me not think about him for once."

One corner of Stu's mouth lifted, his hand rising to cup her cheek. Truth be told, he would do anything in the world to make her feel better. Even if by doing so he pushed her further out of his life. Anything to remove the sadness that had haunted her eyes over the past few days. Thumb sweeping the curve of her cheek, he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, eyes closing when her breath fanned out in a sigh. "How's that?" he asked in a whisper.

"It's a start," she replied breathlessly.

"Then I'll have to work harder," he whispered. His hand slid to her neck, fingers sliding over her skin with the expertise that only practice could create. Though it had been ages since they had been together, he remembered that the spot just below her jaw was vulnerable to feather-soft strokes. Tightening his other arm around her, he pulled her even closer. His lips trailed to her temple, then her cheek, and each time pausing for a soft kiss. Bringing his mouth to her ear, he whispered her name. He felt her hands tighten on his biceps and knew she heard the longing he had kept secret for so long. Briefly resting his forehead against hers, he breathed in her scent: the wonderful mixture of perfume, lotion, makeup and vanilla lip-gloss that was so uniquely her. She whispered his name, a gasping plea, and he finally covered her mouth with his.

She should have felt guilty. She should stop what was about to happen, but there was no room for that at the moment. She would never tell him but there were times she thought what would have been between them. Feeling his lips on hers brought back so many memories. Her eyes were glazed over when he broke the kiss.

"God I've missed you."

"She smiled at him briefly. I've missed you too."

Stop me if I go too far," he murmured, hands trailing down her back. As she always had, she arched into him, and the sensation of her breasts crushing against his chest sent prickles of awareness through his body. Lauryn's fingers crept up until they slid into his hair, this time initiating a kiss. "Bed," he growled after her teeth scraped over his bottom lip.

"Yes," she whispered, holding on as he stood. "As long as you don't stop."

"You have my word." The promise barely left his mouth before she kissed him again, causing him to stumble in his haste to get her onto the bed. Laughter bubbled between him and he felt his heart twist remembering all the laughter they had once shared. Reluctantly letting her go when they reached the bed, he peeled off his t-shirt and sent it across the room before joining.

When he reached the bed he swiftly placed her on her back hovering over her while Lauryn's hands started to roam the body she still knew so well. He captured her lips again before moving his lips lower and lower before capturing one of her nipples in his mouth. Her hands instinctively gripped his curls as his hot mouth still worked her nipple. When he was satisfied with his work he moved to the other nipple. He cupped her other breast pinching her nipple slightly, remembering how she always liked that.

He started kissing and nibbling his way down her stomach till her got to her panties. He removed her panties and threw them off to the side. The sight of his former lover beneath him for him to feast on made him even harder if that was possible. Her chestnut eyes were staring at him full of desire and need. He started to leave a trail of kisses on her thighs, alternating between each one before he got to his destination.

Her eyes slipped shut in pure bliss as he worked his tongue along her heated core. He smirked at how wet she already was for him. Her hands slipped into his hair again as she gave him more of herself. He inserted to fingers inside her and started working them in and out of her slick channel. He used one strong arm to pin her hips down as she started to squirm underneath his touch.

The feel of his tongue, hot breath and teeth were too much to bear and Lauryn was about to explode. The familiar feeling hit her like a ton of bricks and Stu licked up every bit of her sweet nectar that he still loved so much.

Stu captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She used this as an opportunity to flip him over on his back. The smirk he gave her matched the one Lauryn was giving him. She quickly removed his shorts and licked her lips at the sight of his hard cock. She started to stroke him before she licked the precum off the head. The moment her mouth was on him he thought he was going to lose it. Her mouth felt as good as he remembered. He grabbed a handful of hair and set a pleasurable pace. Watching his cock disappear down her hot mouth was becoming too much. When he felt her tongue swirl around his shaft he pulled her off his cock.

"You still know how to push me over the edge I see?" he murmured. He sat up to capture her lips and place her back on her back. He left briefly to retrieve a condom from his pocket before returning to Lauryn. He ripped the wrapper and put on the condom in record time. His eyes met hers and he knew it was too late to back out now. No matter if she'll regret this later, he'll be damned if he doesn't make her forget about Randy even if it was just for one night.

The moan that escaped her lips the minute he slid into her was music to his ears. He captured her lips and he waited for him to adjust to him. When she wrapped her legs around him he started to move, thrusting in and out of her at a painfully yet pleasurably slow pace. He wanted to make this last as long as he could and wanted to draw out the pleasure for both of them. He kissed her neck as she gripped his biceps.

"Faster Stu," she barely got out.

Stu immediately starting thrusting in and out of her faster per her request. Her hands made their way to his back and left a flurry of moon shaped marks on his beautiful skin. When he switched angles he felt her instantly start to tighten around him. Even though a ton of time had passed he still knew what to do to pleasure the woman below him. His thumb connected with her clit and it wasn't long before her second orgasm took hit her, his hitting him just as hard soon after.

"I love you," he murmured as he came inside her.

"I love you too Stu," she breathlessly replied.

When they both had finally come down from their high, Stu kissed her again. He spent the rest of the night making sure she'd forget about Randy.

The next morning he woke up with her still wrapped in his arms. She looked so peaceful and relaxed. He knew that would change when she woke up. When she opened her eyes, he was staring at the ceiling.

"Morning," she murmured softly.

"Good morning love."

She lay there for a moment not wanting to move, not wanting to have to talk about what happened the previous night. Lauryn would much rather let it be something that just stayed between them, but Stu was always more rational than her. When she finally moved, she leaned over her side of the bed and grabbed a hoodie to go over the tank top she threw on during the middle of the night. When she finally put the hoodie on, she leaned up against the headboard and sighed and then turned to look at her best friend and smiled at him. He placed a kiss on top of her forehead and pulled her into his embrace.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she replayed their night of passion in her head. Yes she had forgotten all about Randy last night, but he was all she could think about at the moment.

"You're not regretting last night are you, love?"

"Yes. No." She moved her head from his chest and turned to look at him. "Fuck Stu I don't know."

"Why?"

"Hell if I know..."

"Don't over-analyze it, love."

"We both know I'm the queen of over analyzing things Stu."

"It's something we both wanted. You needed something to get your mind off him, and I needed..." He looked away from her briefly before he continued, "one more night."

She gave him a confused look. "One more night?"

"Yes... Things between us ended abruptly if you'll recall."

Lauryn ran her hands through her hair nervously before she tucked her knees under her chin. She sighed briefly, "I don't know if you'd call it abruptly..."

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you, Lauryn." He rolled over on his side to face her, idly tracing her ankle. "But when he came into the picture, I became just a friend."

"If memory serves me correctly we had ended things and were just friends a while before he came around. I'm not trying to defend him it's just the truth. I just..." she buried her face in her arms and groaned.

"You love him."

Another sigh left her lips. "I do. And I love you too Stu. I always will. I'm sorry for this big mess," she murmured as she felt tears starting to form.

"Shh, don't cry." He pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her again. He smiled slightly as his request to for her to stop crying seemed to fall on deaf ears. "Alright, love, go ahead and cry."

Lauryn mumbled something inaudible under her breath "I feel like I made you a one night stand and I hate that. You don't deserve that. I'm such a shitty friend"

"One night stands slip out before the standee wakes up, " he explained before placing a kiss on top of her head. "You didn't. Don't feel shitty, love."

"Too late, " she replied before sitting back up. "Like I don't regret what happened between us at all, I do want you to know that. I just know none of this is fair to you."

"Lauryn?"

"Yes Stu," she spoke as she played with the hem of her hoodie.

"I don't feel used. Fuck, if last night was you using me, feel free to do it any time." Stu leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Now stop acting as though you killed my cat."

Lauryn threw her head back as laughter overcame her. She stopped laughing when she thought of something to ask him. Something that she has been putting off for a while. "Can I ask you something?"

He sent her a small smile. "Anything."

"Be honest with me okay?"

"As long as it's not about whether or not a certain dress or pair of jeans makes your ass look fat, I will."

Lauryn playfully slapped his shoulder. "Why haven't you really dated since you know, we ended?"

"No one caught my interest. You're very hard to replace, you know." He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head back when she looked down. "Impossible to replace, to be honest."

She smiled at him momentarily before a sad look graced her face. "I'm not that great. You deserve to be happy with someone."

"I've tried, Lauryn. I have. But everyone I meet, I..." He sighed as he thought about what he was about to tell her. He didn't want to admit it, but he promised honesty. "I know I won't be as happy as I was with you."

Lauryn was in shock at what she just heard. She got off the bed and started to pick up her clothes that were on the floor. She didn't want Stu to see her like this; she felt like she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"But how do you know that? I'm sure someone can make you happy Stu," she nervously said as she knelt in front of her suitcase. She threw a shirt in frustration; all of this was too much for her to handle at the moment. She felt like Stu just dropped a ton of bricks on her with his confession.

"How did you know you wanted to be a photographer? How did Cena know he wanted to be a pedantic moron in front of millions of people? How did Cody and Lo know with one look at each other that they'd found someone special? Sometimes, Lauryn, one just knows." When he heard a faint sob come from her he got off the bed and knelt down beside her. "Lauryn, stop," he commanded when he caught her arm after she threw another shirt. "Lauryn... Love, I'm sorry. You don't need this added to what you already have on your plate." He pulled her close when he felt her tremble. "Let it out, love," he whispered softly in her ear.

She looked at him, pain evident in her face. "Stu. I'm sorry I could never be what you wanted. I feel terrible," she murmured to him as she sat and rested against the side of the bed. "I'll always feel bad we never worked out."

He moved to sit next to her. "Why?"

"Because I know we mutually agreed to the whole 'we're better off than friends' thing, I think I just always knew you weren't as okay with it as you seemed. All I want is for you to be happy Stu."

He carefully draped his arm around her and pulled her closer to his side "Then stay."

"I wish it was that easy Stu."

"What do you want, Lauryn? If you want to patch things up with Randy, say so and I'll leave you alone." He held his finger up when she went to speak. "Don't say what you think you want me to hear. Are you done?

Her eyes widened at what he just said. "What do you mean leave me alone? Like never talk to me again? I don't think I could handle that."

"I don't think threats of death could keep me from talking to you. You're my best friend. I'm just saying I'd pull back and let you live your life." He sent her a small smile before he muttered 'even though it would kill me' under his breath.

"Even if I tell you I want to patch things up with Randy?" She gave him a 'please don't hate me' look. "But I don't know how long that will be. I just, "she paused briefly. "He's the only guy I've ever seen a future with," she confessed as she felt tears threatening to fall again.

"I didn't interfere when you started seeing him, did I?"

"No Stu."

"I just want you to be happy, love." He brushed the stray tear from her cheek before continuing. "It's just... This doesn't look happy to me."

She sighed briefly. "I know" She sent him a small smile, "but I still feel like shit because I know I'm not telling you what you want to hear."

"Much as I would love to hear you say 'fuck him, I want to be with you' it would hurt worse because it would be a lie."

"Stu, " she murmured as she looked at him in disbelief. "I will never understand why you're so good to me."

"Because I love you."

"I love you to Stu. Please don't forget that."

"After last night and early this morning, I don't think there's any doubt."

Lauryn shook her head after a smirk graced her features.

"Waking me up at three with a blowjob was definitely a nice touch."

She slapped his shoulder again playfully. "Shut up Stu."

"Just trying to make you smile," he replied before sending her an arrogant smile. "Worked, too."

Lauryn looked at him briefly, trying to be serious but started laughing instead. "Thank you Stu."

"No, thank you. First blowjob I've had in months." Stu ducked to avoid the slap Lauryn was about to give him before catching her hand and pulling her close. "You're welcome, love"

She shook her head before resting it on his chest "But seriously, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't with me throughout all this craziness."

"You know very well what you'd have done. Gone home to Lo and let her feed you until you were too full to think."

A soft chuckle left her lips. "You're probably right. So, we're okay right?"

"Always."

Lauryn gave him a hug before placing a kiss on his cheek. "You're the best Stu. And I know someone will make you extremely happy someday."

He pondered on what she said for a moment, "I doubt it" He grinned and her as he started to tickle her. He held her close to him when she tried to squirm away. "Ah, ah, ah!" He spoke as she slapped his arm. He then threw her over her shoulder and back on the bed. "Now you're really going to get it."

She squealed as he continued to tickle her. "Stu!"

'Stu' what?" he asked before biting on her neck and letting out a small growl.

Lauryn groaned at him before giggling. "Stop"

"Stop what?" he asked as he did it again.

She squirmed and then let out another frustrated groan when he pinned her hands above her head so she couldn't fight him.

"I know, I know, you're getting real tired of my shit, aren't you?" He smirked knowing he was getting to her. "And what do you plan on doing about it, love?"

Lauryn glared at him, "I can't do anything about it at the moment."

"Then why fight it?" he murmured as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

A small whimper escaped her "Stu." His name leaving her lips barely above a whisper.

"You know you love me," he spoke as he released her hands.

Once her hands were free she slapped his arm. "Yes I do."

"And you know you want to order up breakfast while I go shower." He placed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"You ass."

"You love my ass," he replied before kissing her lips quickly. "If I recall correctly, you were holding onto it rather tightly at times..." he murmured as he nibbled on her bottom lip. "Just as I held onto yours." When he felt her relax completely, he looked up at her. "One more time?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she whispered back.

As though one time would be enough. Not letting that thought deter him, though, Stu caught her lips in another kiss, growling when he was forced to break it so she could remove his shirt. Hands that knew his body better than he did trailed over his bare skin, warming him and making him forget the cool air of the hotel room. Taking the opportunity to tear away the hoodie she wore, he then cupped her breasts in his hands, thumbs moving over the pebbled nipples as his lips found hers again. He felt her shiver, smooth thighs sliding against his hips when she arched into him. Her name was a whisper between them before he lowered his head. He nuzzled her cleavage until she gasped, eyes flicking to gauge her reaction as he closed his mouth over her nipple. A ragged moan filled the room while he feasted on her, knowing that he would never get enough of her unique taste. Still fearing she would change her mind, he reached down to draw the rumpled sheet and blanket over them.

Stu..." She half-moaned, half-laughed his name when the covers were pulled over her head, shrouding them in darkness. Threading her fingers through his hair, she held on, head tipping back as he alternately suckled and nipped at her tender flesh. All her troubles and worries had been forgotten when he kissed her. If only they could stay like this forever, she thought briefly, gasping when he moved to offer her other breast the same attention. Fingers roughened from years of hard work skimmed over her body, caressing and stroking until she trembled. His lips followed the trail created by his fingers, soft kisses and flicks of his tongue that had her writhing. "Fuck, Stu—"

"We will," he murmured. Aided by intimate knowledge of her body, he layered kisses on her skin, allowing his teeth to scrape over her hip. His hands caught her thighs, holding them still and apart.

"I want to see you," she spoke as she tightened her grip on his hair. She knew what was coming.

His lips, pressed to her inner thigh, curved into a wicked smirk. With lightning-fast movements he had the covers flying away. Breath heavy with desire, he lifted her with no effort, pulling her over him as he lay on his back. He wiggled his eyebrows at her when she stared down at him in disbelief, then turned to resume kissing her thigh. "Now you can watch from this angle or look at the mirror," he informed. Sliding his hands up to grasp her hips, he breathed in her scent. "I do suggest you hold on, though."

**A/N: So yeah that's a lot right? Things just can't get less complicated for Lauryn can it? But hey, at least she got a mustache ride out of it right? Thank you for continuing to read and review this story. I can't believe the response it's gotten. **

**~Amber**


	21. Let's Talk About Sex

It had been a few days since Lauryn slept with Stu and she still felt bad, not because of Randy but because she still felt like she made him a one-night fling. She didn't want him to feel used. Lauryn would see Randy around and surprisingly she didn't feel as guilty as she thought she would. But one thing she couldn't deny, she did still miss him.

It was the last stop on the Smackdown overseas tour and Lauryn was about to go grab lunch somewhere when she got a text from Cody telling her to meet him in the lobby of the hotel. She replied quickly and waited for him. All the sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder and she couldn't fight the scream that escaped her lips when she saw Lo in front of her.

"Oh my goodness! What are you doing here?" she asked hugging her best friends neck.

"Well hello to you too. I came to surprise you. Figured you need your other best friend around. Now. Let's go get some food I'm starving."

"Yes ma'am."

The pair walked to a local restaurant not too far from the hotel and settled into their booths, ready to catch up.

"How was your flight?"

"It was alright. Slept most of the way, since it was right after I got off a twelve-hour shift."

"Good. I'm glad you're here."

Lo tilted her head slightly, "how's Stu?"

It was Lauryn's turn to tilt her head. "Since when did you care how Stu was?"

"Since I know you've had sex with him recently," she replied before sending her a smirk.

Lauryn's eyes widened at the comment. "Umm... excuse me?"

"Sweetheart, you've got that 'I just got laid and good' glow happening." Lo beamed, "I approve."

Lauryn sighed because she'd been so easily found out before letting a smile creep on her face. "It was good. It was really good."

"And how often has it been repeated?"

"It happened a few times a few nights back and the following morning."

"Good. You needed it."

"Yes. But he told me why he hasn't really moved on..."

"What the what now?"

Lauryn let out another sigh; "we had a talk before we went another round." She cleared her throat before continuing, "and I asked him and he told be because no one would make him as happy as I did. And I had a panic attack afterwards."

"Why the hell do I not hear about any of this until days after the fact?"

"Because..." she paused briefly, "I don't know."

"So what are you gonna do?"

Lauryn shrugged her shoulders. "Well, we talked and I just told him that I wanted to work things out with Randy, whenever that happens. Like I'm always going to love him, but good lord this is all too much."

"Yeah, kind of douchey of him to drop this on you when you're dealing with the stubborn asshole," Lo spoke as she took a sip of coffee. "So. What are you going to do about Randal?"

"I don't know. I'm going to wait till we get back to the states. I miss him and I feel terrible because I cheated and no matter how much Stu says I didn't, I feel like I used him." Lauryn started to rub her temples. All of this was making her head hurt.

"Does he feel used?"

"He says he doesn't."

"Then chill."

Lauryn groaned, "I can't help it! I just feel bad. I can't be what he wants me to be and I don't even know how Randy's going to react."

"Did he or did he not all but throw you out?"

"He did not throw me out. I left. Also, you're the one who told me we're still together because neither of us said we're done. What am I going to do?"

"Damned if I know."

"Should I miss him as much as I do?"

"If you love him even half as much as you say you do, yes."

"I just hate all this. I miss him. I just want us to get past this but he has to realize he was wrong first. Has Cody told you how he's been doing at all?"

"Cody won't talk about him. Bro code."

"Damn bro code. Like there's been a few times where I just wanted to go up to him, but I can't.

"I do think he should be the one that takes the first step. It's his fault, anyway.

"So what are your thoughts on all of this? I know you have an opinion."

"Well let's see," she said before she paused and tapped her chin. "On the one hand you have Randal, whom you love utterly and completely even though he all but called you a cheating whore. And on the other hand you have Stuart, whom you love but not as much, have a history with, and would no doubt like to kill Randal right about now for hurting you."

"Thank you for the recap, now how about your opinion?"

"Wait for Randy." She held up her hand before Lauryn could explode in shock. "I know, I know, I surprise myself. But come on, girl. You're so unbelievably in love with him. The romance you two have is right up there with Rhett and Scarlett, Edward and Elinor, Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy-" Lo broke out into a grin when Lauryn rolled her eyes. "You drive each other crazy, and yes you've hurt each other, but I know in my heart that you'll be back together and stronger than before once this mess clears."

"I just hope it clears soon. I miss him."

"I know you do, Hun."

"But let me tell you. If I see Alex again, I'm going to kick his ass myself."

"Oh, but Cody said-" she whined before stopping. "Nevermind."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

"Such language. I'm shocked."

"Just spit it out. What did he say?"

"That he, Stu, and Cena are hoping to get to Alex when they get back to the States."

Lauryn let a smirk adorn her face. "Gotta love those boys."

"And that Ted is ready to give him a come to Jesus meeting."

Lauryn laughed at what she just heard. "They're so good to me. Tell Cody I'd like to get a kick or two or three in."

"Now, now, this is male pride, you know they have to kick his ass from here to Antarctica on their own."

"I know. But it would be fun."

"We can always go visit him and ruin a couple pair of Louboutins..."

"Lol I like that idea. Can we get out of here? This has been draining."

"Yeah. I need to get a nap and catch up with Cody."

"Nap. That sounds good. Let's go."

"So are you and Stu going to, " Lo cleared her throat, "hook up again?"

Lauryn just glared at Lo. "No we're not."

"Okay. When we get to the hotel you have to give me all the deets, okay?"

Lauryn smiled, "deal."

"Hallelujah I finally get to find out how the Barrett Barrage is in the sack," Lo said excitedly before letting out a squeal of excitement.

Lauryn let out a soft giggle. "Oh he's great. And it's weird after all this time; we still remember what each other like and how to drive each other wild. Oh," she paused and let another smirk appear on her face. "The mustache definitely helps."

Lo stopped walking. "That's so not fair, Lauryn Camille."

"What I do?" Lauryn asked, giving Lo her an innocent look.

"You had sex with a guy with facial hair." Lo looked at her best friend, pretending to be hurt. "You bitch."

"Oh you're really gonna hate me when I tell you about the mustache ride."

Lo just stared at Lauryn as her best friend continued to walk out. "When did your life turn into a porn movie?!"

Lauryn snorted at the question. "Hell if I know. Luckily we're almost to the hotel and I can give you more deets."

"I want FULL deets, woman!"

"You'll get them woman!"

"Afterwards can I give you deets about the awesome Skype sex Cody and I have been having?"

Lauryn looked at her friend in disbelief. "Y'all have resorted to Skype sex?"

"Well when your man is halfway across the world and you're horny, what else can you do?"

She only shook her head at Lo. "Good lord."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it..." she murmured before grinning.

"I'll keep that in mind," Lauryn spoke before rolling her eyes as they walked into the hotel.

"Until the connection freezes right when you're about to orgasm-" Lo stopped talking when she saw her friend cover her mouth. "What?"

"You're ridiculo-" Lauryn stopped when she saw Randy from afar.

"But you love me... What? What's wrong?"

Lauryn sighed briefly, "it's Randy."

Lo started looking around. "Where? Let me at the bastard-"

"Settle your ass down. He didn't see me, but he just walked into the elevator."

"Ugh."

"Ugh indeed."

"Forget him. Let's go talk about sex.

"Okay Salt N Peppa."

Lo had changed into one of Cody's shirts and a pair of pajama pants before flopping on the bed. "Okay. Stu sex deets. And don't leave anything out."

Lauryn shook her head at her best friends eagerness for details. "Well a few nights ago, we had just gotten to the hotel after traveling and just when I had changed and got comfortable there's a knock on my door. It's Stu with beer, pizza and movies."

"Always a panty-dropper," she said, sending Lauryn a sweet smile.

Lauryn shook her head again. "And we were on the couch watching a movie after a few beers I would catch him looking at me even though he didn't know I saw him. Then at one point I looked at him and he was obviously deep in thought and I asked him about what he was thinking about me and him and where we'd be if things hadn't happened the way they did between us and so on."

Lo frowned softly. "Aww poor Stu."

"I asked him where he'd think we'd be and obviously he said together even though we ended a while before Randy ever came into the picture. He asked me if I loved Randy and I told him that I usually wouldn't have a problem saying yes, but I was just too hurt to say it then. Before I knew it he pulled me close to him and asked me what he could do to make me feel better..."

Lo leaned forward. "Then he kissed you?"

"He kissed my forehead first and asked how that was. I told him it was a start and he said he'd have to work harder and he left kisses on my temple, and then he kissed me. He still even remembered my trigger spots."

Lo bit her lip. "Gah,"

"It was so good Lo. God it was so good."

"Does he do the thing where he holds your arms above your head with one hand and holds your hip with the other?" She sent her friend an innocent smile. "What? I think that's hot..."

"Yep. He does. We went a few rounds that night. Then we talked that next morning and I told him basically that I wanted to work things out with Randy. I asked him if we were okay and he said we were and I went to hug him and kissed his cheek. It went from him tickling me to him throwing me back on the bed to one last go."

A soft sigh left Lo's lips. "A sweet, tender session of lovemaking between lovers that are parting. That's so sad... But wait, when was the mustache ride?"

Lauryn threw a spare pillow at her best friend. "It was during the last go round the following morning. One minute I'm on my back seconds later he's maneuvered me like I weighed nothing and boom mustache ride. I think seeing our reflection in the mirror made it that much hotter..."

"Okay, so the last go wasn't sweet and tender. Something tells me that it probably lasted a long time, too." She smiled when she saw Lauryn blush. "The hotel rocked on its foundation, didn't it?"

"It's possible."

Lo smirked, "I pity whoever was in the next room."

Lauryn just shrugged. "They had quite an interesting morning I'm sure."

"Ugh, a night and morning of awesome sex. I hate you."

"You don't."

"I would if I didn't love you so much," she spoke before sending her friend a cheesy grin.

"Aww I love you too." She looked over her shoulder as Cody walked in.

Cody raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. "Is this a private love-fest or can anyone join in?"

"Depends. Are you ready to accept Lauryn as my lesbian lover?"

Lauryn giggled briefly. "Yeah Cody, can you accept that?"

"I..." he paused and tilted his head slightly. "You two aren't serious."

"Never know till you answer our question," Lo replied before smiling at him and motioning him to join them on the bed.

"Yeah Cody. Come join in on the action."

"And what if I say no?"

"Then you can go the hell on somewhere so my Lauryn and I can have a little fun," she said as she made a purring noise.

Cody dropped his bag on the floor as he jumped in bed with the two women. "I'm in!"

Lo picked up a pillow and hit Cody with it. "You pervert!"

Lauryn only laughed before messing with his hair.

"How's my Cuddles doing?" she asked before leaning over Lauryn to give him a kiss.

"I think it's my cue to leave"

"No, don't go! Cody won't get jealous if I cuddle you more than him."

"...I won't?"

"As tempting as that sounds. I want to nap and finish packing before the show."

"Aww, okay." Before Lauryn could get up Lo pounced her and gave her a hug and placed kisses on her cheek. "And after the show, drinks are on me. I got a raise."

Lauryn let out a groan at her best friends actions. "Ugh Cody get your woman off me!"

"Why would I do that?"

Lauryn finally pushed Lo off her before throwing a pillow at Cody. "I'll see you two later. And yay for raises and free drinks."

"Chin up, girl. I love you."

Lauryn sent her a small smile. "Bye love. And you too Cody."

"Aww, Lauryn, I love you too."

When the door closed Cody shot up and looked at his girlfriend "What did she say about Randy?"

"What has Randy said?"

"You know I can't tell you that!"

"Then I can't tell you what Lauryn said."

He ran a hand over his face in frustration. "Lo!"

"What? You spill, I spill."

He let out a groan. "You know I can't do that."

"You can. You just won't. Welp, looks like we're just S.O.L. then huh?

"We both know that your sorority sister blood oath thing you've got going with Lauryn wouldn't let you tell me anyway."

Lo slapped Cody's arm. "Shut up Cody."

"Sorry, I forgot. The first rule of sorority sister blood oaths is to not talk about them."

"It's not fight club asshole."

"Oh. The first rule is to... What is the first rule?"

She shook her head at him before giving him a chaste kiss. "You're lucky I love you."

"That's the first rule? Really?"

"Will you get off the sorority sister blood oath already?"

"Only if I can get on you instead," he responded playfully before hovering over Lo.

"Three weeks apart and you say that." Lo let out a blissful sigh, "you're so damned romantic!"

"I do what I can," he murmured before capturing her lips.

A giggle escaped Lo's lips before she kissed him back. "That's right up there with the 'tilt the camera so I can see your tits better' you said a few nights ago..."

Cody just smirked. "What can I say? I needed a better view."

"Damn I missed you and your perverted ass comments."

He smirked at her again, "I learned from the best babe."

"Are you insinuating that I'm perverted?" she asked as she raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him.

He cupped one of her breast as he kissed her neck. "Yep"

"Little ol' sweet Southern Belle me?" she asked as she locked her legs around him. "Who's going to be a virgin on her wedding night?"

"Well for what I have in mind right now, that's not possible."

"As far as my Daddy is concerned, I'm going to be a virgin, just remember that." She helped him remove her shirt. "What do you have in mind?"

He applied kisses from her jaw down to her neck. "I can't let you in on my secret, but I have a lot planned for you."

"Unless it involves you fucking me through this mattress, Mr. Runnels, you can forget it."

He grinned down at her. "That's exactly what I have planned."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

**A/N: Thanks y'all again for the reviews and favorites on this story I can't say it enough. This was a bit of a filler but there will be Randy and Lauryn interaction in the next chapter. Also, Alex will be in the next chapter as well. **

**~Amber**


	22. Unlikely Reunion

**Thank y'all again for all the follows and reviews. I really do appreciate it and I'm glad y'all like the story. **

**~Amber**

It was a hot and sunny day in Los Angeles and Axxess was underway. Lauryn had been so busy she rarely had time to think about what had been going on. Luckily Lo was with her and kept her company, making sure she didn't have any excuse to sulk and be depressed about the whole Randy situation. It still sucked seeing him and not being able to talk to him but she couldn't let that deter her from her work.

Lauryn was going to meet up with Lo for dinner and had just hung up with her best friend telling her she'd be there shortly. She was walking on a fairly quiet sidewalk when she heard someone call after her. She knew the voice immediately and felt her blood boil. She continued to walk but felt him grab her arm and turn her around. When her arm was free she slapped him across the face. She was irate at him. He'd single-handedly ruined her relationship and he somehow continues to weasel his way into her life. She didn't know why he couldn't just leave her be.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Because you deserved it you son of a bitch."

"And what did I do?"

"Don't play innocent with me asshole. You lied to Randy and single-handedly ruined my relationship."

He laughed. "Please. I told him what he wanted to hear."

"What do you even want? Because you're about 5 seconds from me kicking your ass myself."

"A man can't say a friendly hello to his ex?" he asked as he went to stroke her cheek.

She slapped his hand away, "yes they can. But you're far from a man."

"Now that's funny, because I can recall you saying I was your man quite a bit." He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Remember? 'Yeah, that's my man. My man is good to me.'"

She cringed at his closeness. "That was a long time ago Alex. That was before I found out what type of guy you really are. And what man tracks down his ex's current boyfriend and lies to them just so their ex can be as miserable as he is huh?"

"Like I said, I only told him what I knew he wanted to hear."

"Seriously Alex, what the hell is your problem? She sighed, " why can't you just let me be happy?"

He looked her up and down for a moment "You don't seem too depressed. What's wrong, baby?" he asked as he ran his hands up and down her arm, smirking at the disgusted look on her face. "Did you find out all the steroids shrank his dick before you got to get on it?" He sent her a smirk as she glared at him "See ya around."

She pulled on his arm to pull him back to her before he could get away. The smirk he had on his face disappeared as her fist connected with his jaw. "You sorry son-of-a-bitch" was the last thing her heard her say she before turned on her heels to leave and meet Lo.

When she got to the restaurant Lo could sense something was wrong.

"Who ruffled your feathers?"

Lauryn shot her best friend a glare and Lo threw her hands up as a sign of her not wanting any problems. "I fucking saw Alex! That's what's wrong."

'Wait what? Why is he even here?"

"To make my life miserable that's why he's here," she spat out, frustration painfully obvious.

"God he's pathetic. Please tell me you kicked him in the nuts or slapped him or something."

"Don't worry he got a good slap first thing. And I thought about kicking him in the balls, but I punched him instead." Lauryn sighed as she plopped back in her chair and rubbed her temple. "I asked him why he lied to Randy and he just told me that he didn't tell him anything that Randy didn't want to hear. Asshole."

"That fucker! I want to kill him more and more everyday. What a miserable excuse of a human being."

"I don't know why he can't just let me be happy? I did ask him that and he looked me up and down like the creep he is and said I didn't look too depressed. The sight of him makes me want to vomit."

"He's lucky I haven't seen him yet," Lo murmured getting angrier as her best friend told her about her less than pleasant run-in with her ex.

"Can we just not talk about him? It's been such an exhausting day. Seeing him on top of shooting Randy's Axxess session has been taxing for me."

Lo only nodded as they decided to enjoy a drama free dinner together.

It had been almost a month since Randy had talked to Lauryn. It was getting harder and harder on him and not a day went by he didn't miss her. Besides seeing her a few times a week, there were so many things that always reminded him of her. Whether it was a scent, seeing something of hers at the house or a picture; he found himself thinking back of better times. He also knew he was probably making everyone around him as miserable as he was. He hoped that he could work things out with her soon. But he also knew he had a lot to work on himself. He needed to get rid of the jealousy that had royally screwed up his relationship. He knew he had to get that under control for him to even have another shot with Lauryn.

It was a pleasant summer day and Randy was on his way to meet up with Alex. Somehow Alex had managed to get his contact information and told him that he was in the town Smackdown was taping and wanted to meet him. He said he didn't get everything out the first time they talked. Randy agreed to meet him mostly so he could kick Alex's ass.

Randy was walking to a pretty empty parking lot close to the arena to meet Alex. Over the past month Randy had a lot of time to think about everything and the more and more he thought about it, the more and more he realized he should have never believed him. The fact that he believed that asshole over the woman who had never lied to him and was at times painfully honest was just ridiculous on his part.

When Randy walked out of the door into the parking lot he heard Alex on the phone.

"Yeah dude I already ran into Lauryn while I was in LA a few weeks ago. I love that my job allows me to travel so much. I can just pop up and mess with her."

Randy listened intently not wanting Alex to know that he was there.

"Well she confirmed that my plan indeed did work. She asked me why I couldn't just let her be happy and why I lied to Randy. I told her that I didn't tell that steroid using clown anything he didn't want to hear. "

Randy felt his blood boil. Alex definitely did this to screw things up. His fists were clinched by his side as he continued to listen to Alex's conversation.

"She slapped me and punched me too; which is even more of a reason for me to make her miserable. Naw man I can't do it. I was the best thing to happen to her and if I can't be happy, I'll be damned if I let her be happy. I mean, I would have never have cheated if she would have put out, but no she didn't so I went elsewhere. Do you know how much it sucked when she dumped me? Someone that hot left me. My pride and ego refuses to let her be happy."

Randy moved even closer and continued to listen to Alex unintentionally confess what he'd done. He really wondered how this asshole ever landed Lauryn to begin with.

"But Randy believes Lauryn and Stu were together while she was with me," he spoke before letting out a sarcastic laugh.

Randy had heard about enough and cleared his throat when he was close enough to Alex. When Alex turned around his face was one of pure horror. He'd been caught and the look Randy was giving him let him know Randy had heard more than enough of the conversation.

Alex put his phone in his pocket and put his hands up signaling he didn't want any trouble. Before Alex could even say anything Randy punched him, knocking him on the pavement. Randy let out a flurry of kicks and stomps on Alex's helpless form.

"You sorry son-of-a-bitch," he spat as he got on top of Alex, giving him blow after blow. "You couldn't let her be happy could you? Why did you do it?" he asked pulling him up by his collar?

It took a moment for Alex to speak up. When Randy asked him again why he did what he did; he finally answered him and told Randy he just wants Lauryn to be miserable. Randy only shook his head. Alex was a real piece of work.

When Randy got to his feet, he pulled Alex up to his feet by his collar, glaring at him.

"I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only. You leave Lauryn and I alone. Because if you bother us again, especially Lauryn, I will kill you."

When Randy went to walk towards the door he heard some scrambling behind him, when he turned around he was hit in the midsection with the fire extinguisher next to the door and fell to the ground. Alex didn't stay around to do more damage, he just ran away as fast as his legs would take him. Randy let out a flurry of curses before he got back up. He grabbed his midsection as he was writhing in pain. After a few moments Randy finally got to his feet. He's going to be feeling that for a few days but he would just take some pain medicine and keep his minor injury to himself.

Randy had just changed into his ring gear when Cody came into the locker room. He plopped down on the bench on the opposite side of where Randy was sitting.

"Why have you been MIA the last few hours?" I tried to call you and couldn't get a hold of you," the youngest of the Rhodes family asked.

"Sorry man, I've been busy. I kinda ran into Alex. And I kinda kicked his ass."

"Good. I wish I could have been there for it. What happened?"

"Well, somehow that asshole got my number and told me to meet him because he didn't get to tell me everything he needed to say when he saw me last time. I'd come to the realization that Lauryn was in fact telling the truth." He glared at Cody when he said something smart to him before continuing. "And when I came to meet him in the parking lot he was talking on the phone with someone and I heard him basically confess that he lied about everything just because he wanted Lauryn to be miserable."

"Good lord what an miserable fuck he is. I'm glad you got your hands on him. Now we've just got to figure out how to get you and Lauryn to make up."

"I want that so bad Cody." He sighed running a hand over his head, but I doubt it will be easy."

"Crawling down the street on your hands and knees over broken glass would be a good start. While holding an 'I'm a huge fucking jackass' sign in your teeth..."

Randy looked at his friend for a moment before shaking his head. "Where did you learn to give such good advice asshole?"

"From you dickhead."

Cody received a towel thrown at him for his troubles,

Lauryn had been crazy busy that day. She had been doing shoot after shoot after shoot that day. Apparently almost the whole roster needed to be shot for something that day. She was looking over her schedule and smiled when she realized Cody was her last shoot before she had to get ready for the show. There was a slight knock on the door and after giving the okay to enter the room; she stood up as Cody made his way over to her. He gave her a huge hug and smiling as she returned the hug tightly.

"How's my favorite photographer?"

" Flattery, I like it," she spoke as she sent him a small wink.

"Ready to make me look good?"

"I'll do what I can."

"Be sure and emphasize my abs. Bitches love my abs."

Lauryn sent Cody an un-amused look before shaking her head at him. "You're such a diva. And I thought Ziggler was bad..."

"Hey now. At least I don't prance around in pink... Unless it's laundry day."

A small chuckle escaped her. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with prancing around in pink. Now go over there," she instructed so she could start the shoot.

"There's nothing wrong with wearing pink... There's something wrong with prancing though."

"Says the dashing one," Lauryn murmured as she started taking pictures.

He pouted slightly, "hey! I never pranced."

Lauryn laughed at the silliness of their conversation. "You're ridiculous."

"You know, Lo says the same damn thing."

"I wonder why?" she sarcastically asked. "How are you two doing by the way?" Lauryn asked as she finished up the shoot.

He smiled, "we're good. Great, even." The smile on his face widened. "She's moving in with me in a couple weeks."

The two had made their way her desk where her computer was to look at the photos she'd taken once they'd uploaded. Lauryn let a smile tug on her lips. She was so happy for her friends. But deep down she was sad that her and Randy weren't that happy at the moment.

"I'm so excited for y'all. Makes me happy to see you guys doing so great."

"Yeah the future's looking bright." Cody tapped his fingers on his thigh briefly before asking his next question. He wasn't sure how to even approach the topic, but he had to. "So. Have you seen Randy?"

She sighed briefly. "Just in passing or when I have to work with him." Lauryn started playing with the ends of her hair, pondering if she should ask him this or not. "How is he?"

"Oh... You know," he murmured, shrugging uncomfortably.

"What is it? You have that 'I need to tell you something' look on your face."

"Wait, you didn't hear?"

Lauryn sent him another look before rolling her eyes at the Georgia native. "Obviously not. Hear what?"

"He had a run-in with Alex earlier."

Lauryn ran her hands over her face, frustrated immediately with the situation. "He what? Like how did that even happen?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

Lauryn slumped back in the chair she was sitting in, "well what happened during this run in?"

"What do you think happen?" He sighed when she glared at him. "They had a fight."

Lauryn gasped at what Cody had just revealed to her. "Oh my god," she murmured out barely above a whisper.

"You should really go talk to him though."

"I don't know if I can Cody. I don't even know if he's ready to talk to me? Hell I don't even know if I'm ready. Does he even know that Alex lied?"

"Trust me, he's ready to talk to you. So go talk to him." He sighed before continuing. " I know you're still upset with him and you have every right to be, but how much longer are you two going to ignore each other? Believe me Lauryn, he knows he's wrong and he's miserable. Just go talk to him alright?

She sighed as she took in everything he said. But something in her wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to him. "I will later. I've gotta get ready for the show. Thanks for telling me Cody."

"But Lauryn-"

"Yes?"

"I wanted one more picture. For Lo-"

"I'm not taking nude shots of you."

"Not nude! Just a really good picture of me so she'll have a new background for her laptop."

"Yeah I'll pass. But maybe I'll send her one of Stephen."

Cody shot Lauryn a glare while she was laughing at him. "Anyway. I've gotta go. Make sure you talk to him Lauryn."

"Cuddles, your jealousy is peeking out." She walked up to him after she finally stopped laughing at him. "And I will..." He gave her a hug before leaving. When she heard the door close behind him she murmured "...maybe."

Randy was getting ready for his match and his ribs were still bothering him from his encounter with Alex. He brushed it off as he waited for his music to play throughout the arena. When his music hit he made his way out from behind the curtain and stood on top of the ramp, relishing in the cheers from the fans. He made his way to the ring, obviously ready for his match with nothing else on his mind but his opponent Dolph Ziggler.

Lauryn was taking pictures of Randy when he was making his way to the ring. Right before he climbed off the top turnbuckle he made eye contact with her. In that brief moment she thought maybe they actually would be able to get through this. She couldn't fight the small smile she sent him, which he returned before he turned his attention fully to Dolph.

The match was well underway and not only was she getting some great shots but she was enjoying the match as well. Randy and Dolph always seemed to work well together and it was just a great match for her to capture. Dolph had kicked Randy in the ribs and she noticed the look of pain on his face. She thought maybe he was just selling but over the course of the match and due to Dolph exploiting the injury, he still was holding on to his ribs. Knowing what had happened previously, she wondered if he had gotten hurt more than he had let on.

Randy had won the match and was celebrating as Smackdown went off the air. When Lauryn was putting her camera away when she heard commotion in the ring and saw Alberto Del Rio viciously attacking Randy in the ring. Alberto was also directing his attack on Randy's ribs. No matter how many times she'd seen him in the ring she always worried. Lauryn had been around him long enough to know when he was selling or when he was in fact really hurt, and the look on his face let her know he was legitimately hurt. She ran to the back to put her equipment away before he had even made it back from the ringside area. She gave her assistant everything he needed to get her pictures from the show before heading to go find Randy.

Lauryn burst into the trainers room, concern etched on her face as she saw them wrapping Randy's ribs. She walked over to where he was and they looked at each other briefly. Randy asked if they could be alone for a moment and surprisingly they left without a fuss. He turned to face her, his eyes never leaving hers as he reached for her hand.

"Don't be pissed at Del Rio."

She looked at his hand before hesitantly letting him take hers. "I'm not...much."

He sent her a small smile. "Which means he's going to get cussed up one side and down the other."

Lauryn laughed softly at his comment. "Maybe."

"I've missed that laugh."

She looked down as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand before looking at him. Pain evident in her features, but she never spoke.

"But not as much as I've missed you." A sigh escaped his lips, "babe, I'm so sorry."

The pained look on her face was still there before she eventually sighed herself. She looked into his eyes and wanted to kick herself for giving in so quickly. "I've missed you too Randy."

"I feel like I'm always saying this but I'm such a dumbass..."

Lauryn removed her hands from his grasp before wrapping her arms around herself. "I don't know what you want me to say Randy."

"That..." he paused briefly groaning as he sat up. "Maybe, one day, you'll find it in that giant heart of yours to forgive me?"

"I want to Randy. But you really hurt me."

"I know. I should never have believed that asshole-"

"No you shouldn't," she snapped feeling the tears starting to form. "I would never lie to you

Randy and the fact that you so easily believed him over me was such a huge slap in the fucking face."

"Babe, please don't cry..."

"It's beyond too late to tell me that. I've shed a lot of tears over what happened. I...I just still can't believe you believed him and everything you said…" she shook her head at the thought of everything. "Why Randy?"

"I don't know." He ran a hand over his face as a groan left him. "Jealousy, craziness, who knows?"

Lauryn shook her head again as anger started to slowly consume her. "I've told you over and over again that your jealousy was going to be a problem. How many times have I told you that Randy? I've never given you a reason to doubt me Randy. Never!" she shouted. "And you broke my heart because you believed that miserable piece of shit."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think I can count how many times you've told me that babe. And the bastard probably bruised three of my ribs, so I guess I got my comeuppance?"

"I heard about that..."

"Cody."

"Yep."

"What do I need to do, babe?"

She tugged at the strands of her hair that were draped over her shoulder. "I just...I want you to trust me. Come to me if you want to know something. Don't go to Stu; ask me! Please don't hurt me like that again Randy," she murmured as she lost her battle to not cry. " I have been so hurt by all of this. I love you so much Randy and what you did killed me Randy! It fucking killed me," she spat as she threw a random water bottle at the wall.

He was taken aback at what he saw. But he also knew she had every reason to be upset. He hated seeing her like this. "I'm so sorry babe, I really am. It killed me too," he confessed as he pulled her to him.

She contemplated what she was about to do; she didn't want to give in so quickly but she had no energy to fight anymore. She cupped his face in her hands and pressed her forehead to his, "I've missed you so much."

He gave her a tender kiss that made her knees weak. "I missed you more."

She locked eyes with him for a moment before she shook her head as guilt washed over her.

"Randy I have something to tell you."

"Unless you went to the house and burnt it to the ground, it's not important." He groaned as she turned away when he leaned up to kiss her.

"It is Randy," she confessed, groaning when he didn't let her out of his grasp.

"What?"

Lauryn paused briefly before speaking. "I...I slept with Stu."

**A/N: Just gonna leave it there. This was going to be one big chapter but I decided to leave you guys in suspense **** How do you think Randy's going to react? **


	23. Unexpected Reactions

**Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. I really am so happy y'all are enjoying this story.**

**~Amber**

She started crying again as she finally told him what happened. "I'm so so sorry. It just happened."

Randy leaned back and looked at her. His face was full of shock. "When?"

"While we were in China," she barely chocked out. " I was just a mess and he was there and..." she sighed, "I'm so so sorry Randy." She couldn't say it enough.

"So this happened while we were... on a break?"

She nodded but never met his gaze. She couldn't bear to look at him at the moment.

He rubbed the back of neck briefly. "So... You went to him for comfort or whatever and it just kind of happened?" He saw her nod quickly. "Okay then." He took a deep breath before speaking up. "You don't have anything to be sorry about, babe."

Lauryn head snapped back up in pure shock. "What?"

"I mean, it's not like you did it before we had our little breakup. And he's your best friend. You have a history with him. I don't like it, but I understand why it happened. I drove you to him."

She just stared at him for a moment. She just couldn't get a handle on his unexpected reaction.

"Randy..." she murmured breathlessly as he pulled her to him. "I've been scared as hell to tell you about this."

"Why?" he asked as he placed a kiss to her temple "Is he better than me?" He let out a groan when she hit his shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I be scared to tell you about this? I didn't know how you were going to react."

"Thought I was going to go kick his ass, huh?"

"I thought you were going to flip on me honestly. I know that temper of yours."

"Can I ask you something though?" She simply nodded in reply. "Do you love him?"

Lauryn looked at Randy as his question caught her off guard a bit. "Yes I do. He's my best friend and I'm always going to love him. But not the way he wants. I don't love him the way I love you.

"How do you love me?"

"I love you like you love Johnson and Johnson..." she confessed before laughing. "Seriously, I love you like my life depends on it. I've never loved anyone so much or as hard as I love you. These have been the hardest few weeks of my life because my heart belongs to you and it was so hard being away from you. No matter what happened while we were apart, you are the one man who has claimed my heart."

"Always gotta tease about my baby oil love, don't you?" he asked as he kissed her. "Do you know how lost I was without you? It wasn't just a piece of my heart missing, babe." He cupped her cheeks, making her look at him. "It was half of my soul. When you walked out, you took half of me with you."

She gave him a look of pure adoration before letting out a soft chuckle. "I'm usually not a loss for words, but you seem to always do this to me."

He gave her a triumphant grin. "You love it."

"I do love it. " She looked down at his taped ribs, "how are you feeling?"

"Great now that you're in my arms."

"Cute. But I mean those bruised ribs of yours."

"...What bruised ribs?" he asked before giving her a silly grin.

"Randy..."

"They're fine. Little rest and TLC and I'll be fine."

"You better not mean the cable channel."

"Nope. And I don't mean the pay-per-view either."

Lauryn wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're ridiculous."

"I may be. But I'm your ridiculous man," pulling her closer as he spoke.

She sent him another smirk. "I think we should take this elsewhere."

"Why would we want to do that?"

"Because I don't want to have sex with you in the arena that's why."

"Oh come on..."

"Please babe?" she pleaded as she sent him her best pout face.

"No fantasy fulfillment in the locker room?" he asked as he gave her a pout of her own.

"Not tonight. I want to make up for lost time babe and this isn't quite where I want to do that."

"You have a devious gleam in your eyes, Miss Jackson. Are you planning on having your wicked way with me, I hope?"

She dragged her lips to his ear. "Only if you return the favor Mr. Orton," she slowly whispered in his ear.

"Hmm..." He dipped his head to nibble on her neck. "Maybe."

She whimpered at his actions. He still had such a ridiculous control over her. "Show me how much you missed me Randy."

He let out a low growl. "Do that in my ear again and I'll be showing you against the wall."

She couldn't contain the moan that escaped her. "Bus?"

He got up and started backing her out of the trainer's room. "If I can make it that far."

Randy stood to the side as he let Lauryn walk on the bus and to the bedroom before he did. When the door was closed and locked he turned and locked eyes with the woman in front of him. They stood there looking at each other before he walked up to her, lips crashing to hers in a passionate kiss. Every ounce of passion and love he had for her was in that kiss which she returned with equal intensity. Even with over a month apart, the spark was still there between them like before.

"I love you Lauryn," he murmured as he broke the kiss.

" I love you too Randy. So, so much."

He captured her lips again as he started to move them closer to the bed. He halted their movements as he removed her top, admiring her warm skin he that he hadn't seen in what felt like ages. He halted his movements as he felt Lauryn tug the hem of his shirt and move it upwards, revealing his chiseled abdomen and tanned skin. She lifted her head and locked eyes with the man who owned her heart. He cupped her face before letting his lips descend over hers. His hands found the back of her bra and unhooked it, not daring to break the kiss. He picked her up with ease and carried her over to the bed, laying her across the middle of the comforter. He took off her shoes and kissed each ankle before he removed her jeans, leaving her in a pair of lace pink panties.

The look he gave her was one of pure desire and need. There was an sense of urgency in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a while. He kissed her again before his lips started a trail to her jaw, down to her neck and then to the valley of her breast. He took one nipple in his mouth, licking, sucking and nipping until he was satisfied with his work. He then repeated the actions on her other nipple, showing it equal attention as his hand cupped her other breast. Randy missed the way Lauryn's body responded to him. How she always leaned into his touch and how a small moan would always escape her lips. He missed everything about the women beneath him.

He continued to place kisses down her taut stomach and down to her lace covered heat. He placed kisses at the inside of each of her thighs before he finally removed the final item of clothing from her body. He placed one finger inside her and couldn't help but smile at how ready she was for him; he still had that affect on her. He inserted another digit as a moan of ecstasy escaped her glossed lips. She felt his breath fan across her core and pleaded with him to give her what she wanted.

The first flick of his tongue and he almost sent her into a frenzy. He missed this. He missed the taste of her. He'd been hooked since he first had a taste and craved it even more while they were apart. He craved everything about her while they were separated. He let his tongue and his teeth ravage her heated core as she clawed the comforter as his oral assault continued. Lauryn let her eyes roll to the back of her head as she felt the waves of her orgasm start to hit.

Randy was starting to unbuckle his jeans when Lauryn finally got her bearings together. Her small hands stopped him and she slowly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. She bit her lip as she started to pull his jeans and boxers off, reveling in the sight of this perfectly built man that was hers. He finally kicked off his last garments of clothing and kicked them off to the side. She let her eyes roam from the bottom of his feet, to his hard cock that, to his chest to his eyes that were looking at her intently. Lauryn kept his gaze as she let her hand grip his cock, letting her thumb brush over the leaking crown. She continued to look at him as she took his shaft in her wet mouth just to watch him come undone at her actions. He groaned as he slid his hands in her hair guiding her at a pleasurable pace for his liking. He looked down at her as he saw her take every inch of him into her mouth, almost coming undone at the sight. When he felt her tongue swirl around the head he pushed her off him before he exploded down her throat.

Lauryn let out a small giggle as Randy picked her up and tossed her back in the center of the bed. Their eyes met as he hovered over her, lips meeting in a passionate and needy kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, he placed a kiss on her forehead, murmuring, "I missed you" in her ear as he entered her slowly. They both groaned as Randy waited for her to adjust to him only to have Lauryn wrap her long legs around his waist begging him to move. His thrusts were slow yet purposeful as he made love to the woman he almost let get away. Lauryn let her hands roam his back as he continued to pump in and out of her. She was about to tell him to go faster but his lips crashed to hers as he picked up the pace.

Suddenly he flipped them over so Lauryn was straddling him. She slowly found a rhythm; which Randy kept. He leaned to capture one of Lauryn's nipples in his mouth as her grip on his shoulder tightened. When she leaned her head back he attacked her neck, kissing, nipping and licking as she moaned in pleasure. Randy pulled away from her neck and grabbed a handful of her hair and kissed her hard before letting his thumb connect with her clit. He stopped kissing her and held her gaze as he continued to rub circles on her clit before her second orgasm hit.

He couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Lauryn coming; taking a ton of pride that he'd brought her such pleasure. He continued his powerful thrusts until he released his hot seed deep inside Lauryn. She had her head on his shoulder while he gently rubbed his hands up and down her back as they both came down from their high. He placed a kiss on top of her head before she finally looked up at him.

"I love you so much Lauryn. God I missed you," he murmured as he cupped her face, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Randy."

"I hope you're not tired because we have a lot of time to make up for," he spoke as he placed her on her back.

**A/N: Ahh they're back together! I bet y'all thought Randy was going to flip his shit didn't you? I guess Randy has grown up a bit huh? Something big is going to be happening in the next chapter **


	24. Baby Maybe

**Thanks again for continuing to review and favorite this story. I'm still so happy y'all are enjoying this story. **

It had been a few months since Randy and Lauryn got back together and things were going great. Things between them were just like they used to be and she loved that. She missed him so much and she still couldn't believe he forgave her after the whole 'sleeping with Stu' thing. There was still guilt there because she loved Stu and he was her best friend, but she hated that he couldn't be what he wanted her to be.

Lauryn had just finished editing some pictures when she thought about something. She was late. "Fuck. Me." she muttered to herself as the thought of being pregnant hit her. She loved Randy and wanted to definitely be the mother of his children, but she was also still on the fence on the subject. She was petrified of being a mother. She didn't have the best relationship with her own mother and didn't want to turn out just like her. She thought maybe in a few years they'd have some children but this was possibly too soon for her.

She pulled out her iPhone and smiled at the picture of her and Randy that was set as her background. After taking a moment to appreciate the picture she unlocked it and called her best friend.

"Oh my god, Lauryn, I was just about to call you," she exclaimed as she hummed the twilight zone theme into the phone. "What's up?"

Lauryn went to lock her office door so no one would interrupt her while talking to Lo. "I'm fucking late Lo! Holy shit I can't be pregnant. No. I don't have morning sickness. It's just stress right?"

"Um... How late are you exactly?"

"About 3 weeks or so"

"You've never been that late though..."

Lauryn sighed, not wanting to really believe she could possibly be pregnant. "I just...I can't be pregnant Lo. I don't know if I can do this."

"Have you taken a test yet? Or are you overreacting without knowing?"

"No I haven't taken a test yet. I just can't deal."

"It's three drops of piss, lady, not a blood transfusion..."

"Fuck you dude."

"If I can gather up the nerve to do it, you can too!"

"Well excuse the he- Wait. Come again?"

"I just pissed on one because I'm three weeks late. It came back positive but I know it's a faulty test-"

"Oh my god Lo. I can't even believe it. Remember when we used to joke about getting pregnant at the same time. Looks like the joke might be on us..."

"So you'll take a test?" she asked hopefully. "Then we can freak out together and insist we're not, that the tests are faulty, and we'll be skinny sexy bitches for at least ten more years?"

A hearty laugh escaped Lauryn's mouth as she listened to Lo carry on. "How about we take one when I come up this weekend?"

"The economy's not so bad we have to share one, is it?"

"Shut up Lo!"

"You know you love me. I'll buy a bunch from different places so we'll know for sure." She cleared her throat briefly; "if you breathe a word of this to Cody I'll kill you."

"Deal. Umm I'm pretty sure you're the one that can never keep her mouth shut, not me. And if you say something to Randy I'll throw you into a lake"

"Ugh, I better keep something in my mouth when Cody gets here tomorrow..."

"Yes you better!"

He'll either think I'm super loving or have PMS depending on what it is... Ahem. How are things going with Randal?"

"He'll think you're super loving probably because it's Codes." Lauryn let a grin tug on her lips briefly before answering. "We're doing really well Lo. I still can't believe he forgave me for the whole Stu thing"

"You know me too well. And I'm so glad he did. I'd hate to have to take time off just so I can kick his ass..."

"But we're amazing. He'll be over the moon if I really am pregnant..."

"If he'll be over the moon at the thought of you being pregnant, why are you stressing?"

"Umm how many times have I told you about my fears of being a mom and how I'm scared I'll turn into mine..."

"And um how many times have I told you that your fears are understandable and only you have the power to keep them from becoming reality?"

A frustrated groan escaped Lauryn. "Too many. Still doesn't make me less scared. I know Randy will be a great father; I just hope I can be a good mom. That is if I am indeed pregnant," she murmured before clearing her throat.

"Yes, of course. So I don't want to hear any negativity from you until it's confirmed either way. Instead, let's talk about how freaking adorable mine and Cody's baby will be."

Lauryn laughed again. "Yes lets talk about how adorable your baby is going to be. Mine will be adorable as well too. Just throwing that out there"

Yes we'll have the most beautiful babies in the history of the WWE."

"I love how we went from freaking out about possibly being pregnant to talking about how cute our kids are going to be."

"Because cute babies make everything better-Oh! If I am, we want you and Randy to be the godparents."

"Are you serious? We'd love to be the godparents. Plus I'd be pissed if you asked anyone else."

"Yeah I kind of figured. Which is why I asked you."

"So Cody knows you're possibly pregnant since the whole 'don't tell Cody' and we want you to be godparents and all."

"No...he doesn't. We discussed this while lying in bed talking about our future."

"Aww cute. Randy and I have talked about it a bit but he knows I'm scared."

"He reassured you though, right?" Lo waited paused for a brief moment "Right?"

"No. Because I wouldn't give him the chance to and changed the subject."

"Lauryn..."

"What I do?"

"You're supposed to let him reassure you. Duh."

"Yeah I know. He'll get the chance to reassure me soon possibly."

"God I hope the baby looks more like you than him."

Lauryn couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "I hope the baby has Randy's eyes though."

"His eyes? Yes. His ears? No."

"Exactly"

"I want our baby to look just like Cuddles... Except his lips..."

A small giggle escaped Lauryn. "Aww leave Cody's lips alone."

"They're nice but...Well."

"Alright. I'm going to meet Randy. I'll see you in a few days and we'll figure this crap out."

"I'll go buy out all the pregnancy tests. Don't stress, girl. Love you."

"Don't you get some fancy test from the hospital or something?"

Lo let out a snort at the absurdity of her friends question. "They're no different than the ones at Walgreen's. Unless you want me to get syringes and draw blood-"

"Ugh fine. I'll see you soon."

"You love me."

"That's up for debate from time to time. Bye."

Lauryn leaned back in her chair as she let one long leg cross over the other and groaned. The thought of being pregnant scared her to her core. The fear overtook every positive thought about having children with Randy and she hated that. She was brought out of her reverie by a soft knock on the door. She got up and unlocked her office door and smiled at the man on the other side of the door. Randy captured her lips when he walked in, grinning down at her before kissing her again. He took her hand and walked her over to her desk area and she giggled when he sat in her seat and pulled her into his lap.

"Door locked and everything. You must have been busy," he murmured as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"I was having an important conversation with Lo and didn't want to be interrupted," she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He let his hand skim over her exposed leg up to her thigh, sending a wave of electricity through the woman in his lap. He let his hand skim over the red skirt she was wearing before giving her backside a playful smack.

"I'm going to miss you this weekend," he murmured. "I'm all for sharing you with Lo, but I hate getting Cody in return."

"He's not that bad."

"Whatever," he replied sarcastically before rolling his eyes at her.

He noticed something was off with her. He debated whether or not to ask her but he decided to ask anyway.

"Babe are you okay?"

"Yeah babe. Why wouldn't I be?" she lied.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking babe. I just can tell something is off."

She hated at that moment the fact that he could read her as well as he does. She loved it for the most part; but in moments like this, not so much.

"I'm not feeling that well babe. But I'll be fine. I promise." She placed a kiss on his lips softly, hoping to reassure him she was fine. Kissing him to reassure herself that everything would be fine no matter what happens with her test results.

Lauryn and Lo were sitting on Lo's couch talking about everything but taking the pregnancy tests.

Lo clapped her hands together in excitement. "Alright. I hope you have plenty of piss. We each have eighteen tests."

"Eighteen? Are you out of your mind?"

"We want to be sure don't we?"

"Yes but eighteen?" Lauryn sighed as her fear started to set in. "I'm petrified."

"Want me to go first?" she asked as she started to chew on her thumbnail.

"Yep. We know you're the brave one. Chop. Chop."

"I don't have to pee..."

"Dammit Lo!"

"Well I don't! I can't help it!" Lo exclaimed as she guzzled down the glass of water she had in front of her. "You go. "

"Bitch you offered to go first! I'll just wait till you have to go..."

"You don't have to be so rude! You're older, you go first."

"You're really going to play that card?" Lauryn marveled. "Fine." She got off the couch and to head to the bathroom. "At least I look younger," was murmured as she walked away.

"Hey, while you're bent down to piss on that stick why don't you kiss my ass?" Lo sent her a sweet smile. "Love you!"

" I would but you don't really have much of one." Lauryn gave her friend a sweet smile of her own before completely walking away. "Love you too"

"We can't all be black and beautiful with an ass that would make the devil praise Jesus okay?" Lo hopped off the couch in and started to follow the photographer down the hall.

Lauryn flipped her hair playfully, "no we can't." Lauryn paused briefly, "why are you following me and breathing down my neck."

"Considering I'm not tall enough to breathe down your neck and I'm also barefoot at this moment, that's impossible." Lo breathed heavily just to tease her friend as she received a shove for it. "And I want to be there for you."

"You're just in rare form today aren't you?" she retorted as she rolled her eyes. "Stay out here and I'll come back when I'm done," she demanded as she slammed the door.

"Considering I held your hair back and wiped your face every time you puked when we were in college, slamming the door in my face at this important moment is rude!"

"Correction. I held your hair Lo. Not the other way. We all know I'm the innocent one."

"Innocent my ass." There was a brief silence before Lo spoke up again. "Have you peed yet?"

Lauryn opened the door before going to wash her hands and glaring at her best friend. "Yes I have. This will be the longest 3 minutes of my life. And I was innocent and always will be compared to you."

"Compared to me, the corner hooker is innocent." Lo started to shift her feet as the water continued to run. "Move, I gotta pee."

"Got that right" Lauryn rolled her eyes again as she hung the towel back on the rack. "I'm going. I'm going."

"Hurry up!"

"So rude," she barked at her friend as she moved out of the way for Lo to take her test. I'm not looking at mine till yours is done."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"I'm so nervous. Like, I hate that I'm not sure if I'll be as excited as Randy is going to be when I tell him."

"Fake it like you used to do orgasms?" she murmured as she opened the door.

"He knows when I'm lying. He can read me like a freaking book."

"Well then... Tell him you can't get excited yet. Maybe once you see an ultrasound or hear the heartbeat you'll start getting excited?"

"He knows what my issue is. He doesn't talk about it because I don't want to discuss it. If I don't want to talk about it, we don't talk about it."

Lo tilted her head slightly and blinked for a moment. "Because that sounds healthy..."

"Shut up Lo! Believe me he tries, but we all know I'm stubborn. Is it time yet?"

"Will you breathe and relax? Three minutes is a long time."

"No! I can't relax okay? I'm three minutes from finding out if I'm going to be a shitty mom or not!"

"If you weren't possibly pregnant I'd suggest you have a drink." Lo lead Lauryn to the couch and pointed at it. "Sit."

She plopped down on the couch as she was told. "Lo. What if I'm a terrible mother?"

"Then I'll knock you upside the head and take the baby from you."

"I'm serious," she murmured before glaring at her friend. " I want so badly to be a great mother. But I'm scared I'm just going to end up like mine."

"No, baby you're not." Lo took her best friends hand as she sat down next to her. "Look. Who's the person I always call when I need advice?"

"Me," she mumbled as she tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

"And who do I turn to when I want a shoulder to cry on or an open ear to listen to my problems?"

"Me."

"Now why do you think that is?"

Lauryn sniffled before looking at Lo. "Because I'm fabulous?"

"Well yeah, that. But also because you've always been that motherly person I could go to," she spoke as she handed Lauryn a tissue. "And because I know that I can trust you. And hey, remember when Allie had her baby? Who spent three days with her to help walk him because he was colicky and she was recovering from a c-section?" Lo lightly poked Lauryn in the side. "You, missy. Because you're a great friend, yes, but you're also great mommy material."

Lauryn grinned as she wiped away a tear. "I guess you're right. Thanks Lo."

"Duh. I'm always right."

Lauryn couldn't help but roll her eyes again at her friend. "Anyway. Is it time yet?"

"Yeah, come on. Let's see if we're going to get miserable and fat together."

"At least we'll be going through this together. Poor Cena..." she said before laughing.

"Oh, I'm going to take time off so I can go on the road with Cody while I'm pregnant. I'll call Cena every time I need Ben & Jerry's at three in the morning." An evil grin graced Lo's face at the thought of making her friends life miserable.

Lauryn let out a snort before letting an evil smirk adorn her own face. "We're definitely going to make his life miserable."

"You want me to look? Or do you want to do it?"

"Let's both look?"

"We're only going to take the one aren't we?" she asked as she walked over to pick up her stick without looking at it.

"Right." Lauryn picked up her stick without looking either.

"You're not looking, Lauryn."

"Neither are you Lo."

"I am, too..." she murmured as she peaked a bit at the stick.

"You'd swear we're 16 or something. Let's look on three okay? You count."

Lo quickly counted to three before looking at her stick. A squeal of delight escaped her lips.

Lauryn looked at her stick and indeed it was positive. "Yay?"

"Well?"

"I'm...I'm pregnant," she stammered as she placed her hand on top of her head. "I feel like I'm going to faint."

"Oh god, don't."

Lauryn looked at the stick before she groaned. "Fuck me. I can't believe this."

"Randy did that already."

Lauryn glared at Lo, not really in the mood for her best friends sarcastic comments.

"No, no, we're happy about this. Chin up. Be happy."

She cleared her throat quickly. "Right. Happy." Lauryn raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow as she looked at her stick again.

"Can you muster up enough happiness to congratulate me?"

She gave her best friend a huge smile before hugging her. "Yes I can," she exclaimed before squealing in delight for her best friend. "You're going to be a mommy!"

Lo squealed herself, "so are you! They can grow up and be best friends like us!" she spoke excitedly as she hugged Lauryn. "Unless one of our men got their chromosomes wrong, in which case they can grow up and get married."

A hearty laugh escaped Lauryn. "Okay, being pregnant the same time as my best friend does make this better."

"Ooh, joint baby shower!"

"Yes!"

"And we can go shopping for maternity clothes together. Victoria Beckham has a fabulous line," she murmured as she kissed Lauryn's cheek "See? We'll get through this."

She nodded slowly, "yeah we will." Lauryn rubbed her now flat stomach, "I'm going to have a baby. Wow."

"Aww!" Lo rubbed her own stomach before rubbing Lauryn's. "I'm craving ice cream already."

"Ice cream. Red velvet cake. A juicy burger with bacon. Actually, that's normal for me."

"All of the above and then some. But first I need to take a picture." Lo pulled her cell phone out of her sweatpants to take a picture of her test stick. "For Cuddles."

"He's going to be so excited." Lauryn stuck her thumb by the stick as Lo took a picture. "Sorry for the thumbs up photo bomb."

"I'm so tempted to send it to him now, but he'll probably choke on whatever he's eating or drinking. Or worse, post it on twitter."

"He won't post it on twitter. I guess I should take a picture too huh?"

"It'll be cute for the baby book. You know. With the caption 'Mommy's first pee when she knew she was going to have you...'" she thought as she grinned.

"That's so great Lo," Lauryn replied dryly. "I'll take a pic but I'm not sure if I'm going to send it to him yet or not. Maybe I'll just show it to him when I go back to the house tomorrow?"

"That's a good idea. Or text it to him right before you walk in." Another grin tugged on her glossed lips. "He's going to be so happy."

"Can you imagine what a great daddy he's going to be? I mean he's such a jackass to everybody else, he'll be a big sweetheart to the baby." The comment earned her nothing but a glare from her friend.

"He's going to be great. I still remember during Wrestlemania Axxess I looked at this picture I took of him and this little girl and Lo-" She smiled at the memory. "I knew then he would be an amazing father."

"Like that feeling I got when I saw him talking to that little girl after the show one night? The building could have come down around them and he wouldn't have noticed because he was so focused..." Lo let a sappy grin grace her features then frowned. "He's still an ass though."

Lauryn slapped Lo on the arm before smiling as she thought back to that night "That warmed my heart so much. It made me cry because for that moment, the thought of having a child with him was not scary. I'm glad I'll get to give him a child."

"And you're going to be a great mother, too. We're going to be fabulous mothers," she rejoiced.

Lauryn was happy to be home after spending a few days with Lo. She had started to somewhat become content the fact that she was pregnant, but the journey home didn't sooth her fears. She racked her brain on how to tell Randy and she couldn't help but to start letting the doubt of being a terrible mother seep back in.

The minute she pulled into the driveway, Randy was walking out of their house to greet her. Even though it was only a few days, she missed him terribly and loved the feeling of being back in his arms and feeling his lips on hers. He helped her bring her bags inside and put them in the corner in the master bedroom. When he walked over to join her on their bed he noticed that something was off in her demeanor like he noticed a few days prior. She snuggled closer to him and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her back as she quickly fell asleep in his arms. He watched her sleep, something he'd done many times but this time she didn't look peaceful. He wanted to know what was wrong with her and why she wouldn't tell him.

Later that night they were sitting on the couch after dinner watching TV when Lauryn finally decided to talk to Randy about her discovery.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother Randy?"

His eyes widened in shock at her question. He knew her fears about being a mother but they never talked about it much, mostly because Lauryn didn't want to talk about it.

"No." He saw the panic on her face as he cupped her cheeks. "I think you'll be a great mother Lauryn. I can't imagine anyone else being the mother of my children."

She smiled at him even though tears were falling from her eyes. She needed this. She needed him to reassure her that she would be a good mom.

He took her hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Babe I know you're scared of being a mother. I know you're scared that you're going to be like your mom, but babe you will be amazing. You're the most nurturing woman I know, besides my mom." He smiled when he heard her giggle. "Seriously babe, don't you doubt for a moment that you won't be an amazing mom okay?"

Lauryn nodded her head slowly.

"Why are you wanting to talk about this all of the sudden? I know this has been like a huge off-limits topic for a while." He was hoping that she would tell him that she wants to try and get pregnant. He would want nothing more in the world than to have the woman he loved be the mother of his child.

She took a deep breath before pulling her phone out of her pocket and pulling up the picture of her pregnancy test. She handed her phone to him and watched as he smiled.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes it does babe. I'm pregnant!"

He pulled her into his lap and hugged her tight before kissing her. His smile was infectious and she couldn't help but return it.

"Oh my god babe, I'm going to be a dad," he rejoiced.

Lauryn looked at Randy lovingly. She loved that he was so happy about the news, which she knew he would be. "You're going to be a great father babe."

Randy held Lauryn's gaze for a moment, holding her tighter before speaking. "I know you're scared babe, but I need you to believe me when I tell you that you're going to be an amazing mom. If I didn't believe you would be, we wouldn't be together. Is that why you've kinda been out of it the last few days?"

"Yeah that's exactly why. I took a test while I was with Lo. We actually both took one."

" I almost forgot that Cody sent me a text about that earlier. You and Lo pregnant at the same time…I'm scared."

She laughed hard, "we promise to be nice. The person who really should be worried is Cena. We plan to make him get us ice cream at three in the morning and just make him miserable."

"I fully support that," he murmured as he rubbed her stomach and kissed her cheek. "Do you know how happy I am that you're going to be the mother of my son or daughter?" he asked.

"I think I have a good idea babe." She looked at his hand on her stomach and in that moment, she knew everything would be okay. She placed her hand on top of his and placed her head on his shoulder.

He placed a kiss on her forehead before picking her up and taking her upstairs. She laughed as he made his way up the stairs.

"Babe what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to our room to celebrate," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

**A/N: Lauryn's pregnant! How crazy is that? Again, thanks for all the reviews and alerts **

**~Amber**


End file.
